Maricas del Caribe
by Asaltacunas
Summary: “Dios no me ama... y Barbarrosa tampoco... No voy a sobrevivir a esto...” pensó Jackie.
1. Default Chapter

MARICAS DEL CARIBE: LA MALDICIÓN DEL ARCOIRIS.

Escrito de las autoras: Esto es la parodia de la mejor película del siglo. Ninguno de los personajes en los que nos hemos basado nos pertenece (por desgracia) ni conocemos a nadie que esté relacionado de forma alguna con la película. No pretendemos ofender a nadie con esto, es sólo para divertirnos. Clasificado como para mayores de trece por su contenido en lenguaje y demás no apto para niños. Si sois sensibles, cuidao.

**Personajes **(pa los no iniciaos):

H. Cortés: Boris Izaguirre.

Elisabeth Swann: Lizzie Rajoy (Más tarde Zapatitos, ya sabréis el por qué)

Gobernador Swann: Gobernador Rajoy (después cambiado por Zapatitos)

Comodoro Norrington: Comodón Pikolín.

Jack Sparr…estoo CAPITÁN Jck Sparrow: Jackie Gorrión

William Turner (senior): Guillermo Martillo "el Mocasines"

Will Turner (junior): Guille Martillo. 

Barbosa: Barbarrosa.

Gibbs: Piggs

Murdock y compañero: Bush y Aznar.

Gillette: Venus

Ojochungo y el otro: Ojochungo y Gollum

Sr. Brown: Mister braun (empresario de cepillos de dientes venido a menos)

Ana María: Virgen María Zorrilla.

**Barcos:**

La Perla Negra: La Perla Arcoiris, plataforma gay-lesbiana que se dedica a organizar saraos de puerto en puerto.

Interceptor: Korremasketu

El Impávido: El Impertérrito.

Y otros personajes que aparecerán en la historia… jejeje…

Y ahora, nuestra gran obra:

Capítulo 1º: EL PRINCIPIO… 

Vale, es un comienzo poco alentador, pero sigue leyendo, que la cosa mejora.

Bajo un cielo azulísimo con nubes blancas como el algodón, todo lleno de colores pastel y música ridícula… el decorado de un anuncio de compresas, vamos. Calentaba un sol grande y rojo… pero poquito, que el sol era una bombilla de pocos watios. No recuerdo la marca que anunciaban. Bueno, estábamos en un entretenido lugar en el que había mucha agua (el mar), al fondo apareció un punto, que se aproxima poco a poco… era una mosca que se había perdido, y andaba buscando la dirección a Madrid, para ir a molestar a la boda del Príncipe. Mirando un poco más a la derecha, pudimos ver un gran barco de lujo… bueno, como estaba muy cerca, sólo vimos un cacho de popa. Encima, una niña de tirabuzones rubios con lacitos rosa, vestida de rosa, con una muñeca llamada Rosa, una princesa de labios de fresa, cantaba una canción (bastante mal, por cierto):

"Había una vez

un barquito chiquitito,

había una vez

un barquito chiquitito,

que no podía, que no podía,

que no podía navegar…"

Detrás de ella, una sombra amenazante se acercó, y la agarró del hombro. La niña se apartó, con cara de asco:

"Calla niña, Party-barcos navegan por aquí, ¿No querrás que nos monten un sarao?

Detrás de ellos, un hombre joven que aspiraba a grandes cosas durmiendo la siesta en su tumbona. No, no nos hemos olvidado de escribir la coma, aspiraba a grandes cosas EN su tumbona: dormir, tomar el sol, dormir, contar motas de polvo, dormir… (lo cual ya era mucho para él (¿No odiáis las historias en que no hacen más que poner paréntesis para hacer los chistes:) ) ) se escandalizó al oír aquello (pero poquito, que eso gasta las neuronas)

"Señor Piggs, suficiente. "le recriminó, antes de tomar un sorbo de su cóctel de plátano con sombrillitas de colores, con una pajita enorme que le quedaba justo sobre la cara. No se nos podía herniar el chico, que todavía falta mucha peli.

"Estaba cantando una canción de mariquitas. Es de mal fario cantar una canción de mariquitas bajo este arcoiris tan colorido, tened en cuenta mis palabras"

Dijo horrorizado, pensando en los horribles saraos de los que "había oído hablar". Piggs estaba verdaderamente convencido de su heterosexualidad… (ya. Seguro)

"Depende del curro que me lleve. Haz algo, que me tapas el sol, vago.

"Si, señor" Se marcha, y murmura" También es de mal fario llevar una pija a bordo, aunque sea sin pecas.

La pequeña Lizzie se acercó al hombre, el Capitán Pikolín, en menos de cinco segundos, o si no se le dormiría antes de poder hablarle.

"Creo que sería muy emocionante conocer a un afeminado."

"Bah, piénsalo mejor. "el capitán paró unos… treinta minutos, para coger aliento " la mayoría gasta su oro en potingues extraños, como esos… "Otra vez paró treinta minutos " desodorantes, huelen rraro rrarro rrarrro y "paró, totalmente agotado y medio asfixiado por el esfuerzo, para una hora después terminar, aunque lizzie se hubiera dormido en la barandilla " pestañean mucho. "Lizzie despertó " Todo hombre con pluma o navega en un barco emplumado o tiene lo que se merece: un armario grande y una puerta cerrada. " Un marinero se acercó, con una bombona de oxígeno y los rollos esos que se usan para reanimar a los que tiene un ataque al corazón, que no nos acordamos de su nombre… ah, sí, pinzas de batería de coche.

Lizzie se asustó, y miró a Piggs, que se había acercado para ver si su "amado" capitán ya se había achicharrado o no. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquello, imitó el sonido de un armario poco engrasado al cerrarse. El Gobernador Rajoy, orgulloso padre de Lizzie, se acercó.

"Capitán Pikolín le agradezco su vagancia en este tema, me preocupa la influencia que pueda tener sobre mi hija."

"Mu bien, pero apártese, que me quita el sol." protestó medio dormido el capitán.

"A mí me parece un tema, osea… como superfascinante, ¿no? – dijo Lizzie, superemocionada.

"Eso es justo lo que me preocupa. " Sentenció el Gobernador Rajoy, marchándose.

Lizzie, frustrada… aunque esa palabra no entra en su pequeño vocabulario, ella diría: Joooooooooooooooo, qué superpena, ¿no?.

Se asomó por la barandilla. Pikolín acabó de dormirse, comenzando su mayor actividad diaria: roncar. La pequeña pija vestida de rosa observó algo extraño en el agua, poniendo cara de asco.

"¿Hay algo en el agua! Aj, es un niño. ¡Jolines, qué mal vestido va! ¿No sabe que este año no se lleva el marrón tierra?"

El capitán, molesto por haber sido interrumpido cuando interpretaba su "serenata para nariz congestionada", en ronc mayor, en su segundo movimiento, trató de mover un poco el cuello para protestar, pero al segundo milímetro se cansó. Sin embargo, llegó a vislumbrar entre sus legañas de hace ocho años lo que había (o eso dijo después) Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y sin precedentes en la historia dio una última orden en su tono de me acabo de levantar (El de siempre):

"¡Hombre derivando! Que alguien haga algo."

Sorbió su zumo para suavizar su agotada garganta (había triplicado su récord de número de palabras por día, y ya estaba medio afónico) Los marineros subieron al niño al barco, mientras Pikolín recomenzaba el segundo movimiento donde lo había dejao, en un rocnrcronc sostenido. Piggs observa a su capitán, cansado. Mira el reloj, impaciente… mira al capitán, al niño, a un bicho que pasaba por ahí… Esperó a que el capitán dijese su frase… volvió a mirar el reloj, mientras una araña tejía su tela entre sus piernas… (Cuanto bicho hay ahí para ser el medio del mar, ¿qué no?)Y cuando la araña comenzaba la tercera reforma de su tela, ya convertida en un gran chalé arañil con piscina y garaje subterráneo para dos coches, Piggs habló:

"Bueno, ya está bien, lo digo yo y punto: aún respira." (Dentro de poco hasta vamos a tener que roncar por él…Y pensar que quieren ascenderlo…)

Piggs se asomó a la barandilla, y vio algo que le horrorizó.

"A ver quién limpia todo eso."

La tripulación deja al niño mangao en el suelo, medio ahogado, pa mirar aquello; un barco después de un sarao. Copas con sombrillas de colorines por todas partes, confetti, serpentinas, camisas hawaianas… todo medio hundido, ardiendo. Un horror para la vista. Pikolín, tras terminar su gran concierto, decidió hacer otro esfuerzo que pondría a prueba su resistencia, y por el que realmente se merecía una medalla: poco a poco, se levanto, con gran esfuerzo. Se sentó en la hamaca. Pero no sólo eso, querido lector, sino que hizo algo realmente asombroso e increíble… Se levantó. E hizo algo que nunca habría hecho en condiciones normales…

**¡¡¡¡¡Dio un paso!**

"¿Qué habrá ocurrido? "Preguntó compungido el Gobernador Rajoy, con cara de "no sé nada" (Siguuro)

Y, llegando al límite de lo jamás intentado, traspasando la frontera de lo que siempre creyó totalmente irrealizable para un jefe, claro, los currantes eran un mundo aparte, y ante la sorpresa general… Habló… (Recordemos que no sólo estaba despierto, sino que, por primera vez en los últimos años, se había levantado **ÉL SOLO** a nosotras nos parece increíble)

" Habrá explotado la Santa Bárbara."

Y todos se dieron la vuelta, para mirarlo asombrados y expresar lo que sentían ante aquello al mismo tiempo:

"Oooooooohhhh…"

" ¡Que alguien me traiga más zumo! Y que alguien me tumbe, estoy agotado. Era un barco realmente aburrido. "

"Pues no les ha servido de mucho. "Contestó Piggs.

Pikolín lo miró y pestañeó, mientras lo acercaban en brazos a su querida hamaca, con la que mantenía una relación muy… afectuosa. Ese pestañeo fue mucho para él, y se desmayó antes de que Piggs pudiese disculparse.

"Es lo que todos piensan, yo me limito a decirlo. Maricas" Piggs se alejó, para tocar madera. Más bien aporrear, el chaval era un poco basto.

"No hay ninguna prueba de eso "cortó del gobernador Rajoy, cuyas fuentes de información eran muy fiables y confidenciales. "Encontrarían una cinta del Fary. "

Mientras tanto, habían reanimado al Capitán, alimentándole por vía intravenosa (Cacho adelantos había en la época, ¿no?) El hombre, totalmente extenuado y medio comatoso, dijo con un tono de sonámbulo perdio:

"Despertad al que mande, es hora de **MI** siesta."

Una persona totalmente anónima, (…bueno, técnicamente sí que tenía nombre: figurante número 3) que no volverá a aparecer en la historia porque actúa fatal y cobra mucho dijo:

"Sí, sí."

¿Y para decir "eso" le pagan? ¡Lo habríamos hecho nosotras gratis! Y colarnos de paso en el camerino de Orl… esto, nos estamos desviando del tema, jejeje. Nosotras somos unas profesionales, que nos dedicaríamos a nuestro trabajo, el de mover la lengua con Orl… sigamos con la historia

A lo que íbamos, Pikolín contestó. Aunque parezca tonto, tiene un máster en dormilonería y probación de camas.

"Traedme un colchón "Lo mónaco" y una almohada de plumas flex…"(ibles, pero no terminó de decirlos. De todos es sabido que todas las palabras que contienen "Flex" provocan un profundo y placentero sueño.) Por cierto, prohibido insertar publicidad en nuestra obra.

El Pikolín cayó al suelo como un ladrillo (Claro, los colchones de la competencia son como ladrillos al lado de los Flex) Lizzie vio que sus temores más profundos se iban a hacer realidad… Su padre, con su barba blanca y gesto de "época de campaña electoral" se acercaba con paso lento, típico de los gobiernos de derechas. Cuando a la tierna edad de ocho años, tus temores más profundos se presentan ante ti de forma tan dura, tu subconsciente se resiente… pero como el subconsciente de Lizzie no iba más allá de lo que le decían las revistas de moda que debía pensar, no temeremos por ella demasiado. Rajoy dijo las terribles palabras que, pese a todo, la marcarían para toda su vida:

"Lizzie, ocúpate del chico. Estará a tu cargo."

Amargas lágrimas recorrieron las sonrosadas mejillas de princesa de labios de fresa. Enfrentándose a sus miedos, temiendo que la gente se enterase de que había estado al lado de alguien cuya ropa estaba pasada de moda, y que además era un niño sacado del mar… ¡DIOS SANTO, UN NIÑO Y SIN ESTILO! ¡Tendría que estar ciego por lo menos! Y dijo:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJ, pero papi, qué asco, y… y si… ¿Y si me pasa su mal gusto? ¡Qué será de mí! – Liziie sonrió al ver el gesto de su padre – Pero por unos zapatos nuevos lo hago, ok? Pero esos con brillantes en la punta, de 2000€ el zapato."

El gobernador Rajoy, viendo que podía cargar eso a las cuentas nacionales de Puerto Levadura como gastos por rescate marítimo, asintió. Además, estaba seguro de que volvería a ganar…

"Si eres buena, el bolso a juego."

Lizzie, contenta por su victoria, se acercó al criajo con cara de… de Jack Sparrow (Osea, de superasco) Acercó la mano lentamente, para tocar al chico. Vio que un bicho (otro +) salía de su chaqueta, y la apartó. Durante diez minutos estuvo así, ella acercando la mano y diversos bicharracos saliendo de entre las ropas: un erizo de mar, un besugo, una sirena, el pez payaso llamado Nemo, "Hilillos de plastilina", como los llamó su padre más tarde, etc. Hasta que Lizzie, harta, con un montón de "basura del mar" a sus pies, cogió un palo (Con su pañuelo de Armani, claro, el más barato. No iba a tocar "aquello" con el más caro, y un Kleenex tampoco lo iba a coger). Acercó el palo, temerosa, al rostro del chico. El chaval se movió, asustado, ella se asustó, el besugo se asustó también, Nemo saltó por la borda, etc. Lizzie se apartó cien metros, alargando el palo con todo lo que encontraba, y desde "distancia prudencial", desde la que la gente del trasatlántico no sabría que estaban juntos, le dio unos cuantos golpes al chaval. El chico se despertó, asustado, agarrando el palo cuando oscilaba sobre su cara. Miró el palo, acojonaíto. Lizzie cogió unos prismáticos, los de la ópera, para ver al chaval, y puso cara de asco y emitió un gritito superridículo, vamos, lo menos fashion en gritos, por lo que se avergonzó. A gritos (Pero bajito, que gritar es ser de monte) de dijo:

"AAAJ, no me toques; vienes del mar, y allí, osea, como que cagan y mean los peces."

Nemo y el besugo, que todavía andaban por allí, se ofendieron. Ellos eran unos peces muy limpios, y utilizaban los Wc públicos de las anémonas.

"Yo soy Lizzie, la superguay del paraguay, "Se rió de forma estúpida, y canturreó – y no cago porque me da asco, osea, no. "

El chaval, que era un poquito más ligeramente normal que ella (De pueblo, vamos) se asustó ante tal aparición. Aquella máscara que hablaba (el maquillaje de Lizzie) era horrible. Aún más acojonao, balbuceó con acento vasco:

"Guille… Martillo."

"Me han mandado cuidar de ti, pero NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME. Tú si te mueres avisa, pero sólo si te mueres mucho, ¿vale?"

Guille, ante tal demostración de asco, se quedó asqueado y se desmayó.

Lizzie, a través de los prismáticos, vio algo brillar sobre el niño, a la luz del arcoiris. A su cerebr… a su… a lo que tuviera en la cabeza vino (Y no sabemos cómo ha sido) la idea de que quizá en tiempos remotos a lo mejor había algún antepasado lejano y familiar remoto que fuese rico. Con esa idea, su asco disminuyó algo así como mu poco. Pero acercó el palo hacia el brillo. Como quizá alguien se lo cogía antes que ella, tuvo que acercarse. Y se lo quitó. No, querido lector, no tocó al chaval ni por codicia: recogió otro palo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota de las autoras**: en primer lugar, muchas gracias a AYA K y a T. Clover por sus reviews. En realidad no creímos que nadie leyese esta sección. Nos alegramos de que os guste. En segundo lugar, aceptamos críticas, no insultos. Si no os gusta, decidlo, pero un poquito de elegancia y respeto, por favor. Tercero, sentimos mucho que este capítulo segundo sea tan corto y hayamos tardado tanto en ponerlo, pero es que hemos estado liadísimas con Selectividad, pero de ahora en adelante iremos más rápido y procuraremos hacerlos más largos de cada vez. Excepto del 1 al 10 de julio, que me voy a Londres, del 11 al 15, que se va mi amiga, del 16 de julio al 23 de agosto, que tenemos campamento… qué va, es broma. Seguid disfrutando de nuestra parodia y dejando reviews. ¡Gracias!

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza sacó… una pluma.

"Es un… afeminado."

Dijo, asustada. Había perdido toda su fascinación por ellos, al ver que iban tan sucios y pasados de moda. Fijándose con codicia en la pluma, vio que podía quedarle bien con el bolso y los zapatos nuevos que se estaba ganando con el sud… que se estaba ganando y punto. Piggs se acercó, asustando otra vez a Lizzie.

"Niña. El capitán parece que ha balbuceado si ha dicho algo el niño. O eso, o ha sido una nueva nota de sus ronquidos. "

Lizzie escondió la pluma, temerosa de que se la descubrieran… y robaran su tesssssssoro más superfashion de la muerte

"Que se llama Guille Martillo. Es lo único que ha dicho. Qué aburrido es."

Piggs notó que la pequeña princesa de labios de fresa escondía algo.

Se movió hacia la derecha, para mirar.

Lizzie se movió hacia la derecha, como su padre hacía todo el tiempo.

Piggs se movió hacia la izquierda.

Ella también.

Piggs se movió más hacia la derecha.

Lizzie…

Bueno, id a por coca-cola y palomitas, que se tiran así más de diez minutos. Y nuestra pregunta es, ¿Qué trabajo hace Piggs en el barco? Porque nosotras no le hemos visto hacer na productivo. Bueno, dejaron de hacer el idiota cuando el Capitán, en un sobrehumano esfuerzo de su garganta seca, aguantando el dolor y las agujetas de su lengua que lo martirizaban, se atrevió a hablar, a riesgo de perder la voz.

"Llevadle abajo, estoy muy ocupado"

Cerró los ojos, agotado, pero con fuerzas suficientes para… retomar su sonata en ronc mayor, en el cuarto movimiento ya. Lizzie se asomó a la borda, mientras los demás se iban a beber (Piggs), a dormir, o como Rajoy, a dar un discurso y dormir a su público. La niña vestida de rosa y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba ante ella: la Perla Arcoiris, bajo su arco homónimo se alejaba, mientras en su cubierta la gente disfrutaba alegremente de un sarao, con el tema "macho men" de fondo.

Capítulo 2: ocho años después. 

Una chica que se parecía a Lizzie, pero de ocho años más (aunque aparentaba menos) se despertó, asustada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener: un enorme sarao. Sí, querido lector, era Lizzie, pero las manos de un cirujano la habían dejado así. Es lo que tiene ser rica. Lizzie se acordó de que sólo una cosa del mundo podía consolarla de tal pesadilla. Caminó hacia el cajón de sus barbies: la doctora, la veterinaria, la "original", la divorciada de Ken, que había ganado el juicio y se había quedado con el yate, el apartamento de la playa, el mercedes, el new beetle, el todoterreno, el perro… y los niños, para Ken, que se los merece. Bueno, Lizzie fue hacia sus muñecas vestidas todas de rosa. Entre ellas, encontró al Ken "Príncipe encantado", que curiosamente también vestía de rosa, y entre su ropa, colgada del cuello, escondía su pluma (La de Lizzie, se entiende) Lizzie arrebató la pluma al Ken, que se quedó apenado. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Barbie y sin su pluma? Lizzie miró la pluma dorada, recordando aquellos bonitos zapatos y el precioso bolso que tan bien quedaban juntos. Ya tranquila por la pesadilla, se miró al espejo con la pluma al cuello. Se superhorrorizó al ver que… ¡¡¡Tenía una pestaña fuera de sitio!!! Corriendo fue a por el rizador, a "arreglar el megadesastre que te mueres" Pronto lo arregló, y comenzó a disfrutar ella solita de su pluma: la manoseó frente al espejo, se dio besitos, se la puso en el pelo como una corona, jugó con ella como con el "Super Skippy 2004" cuando llevaba 696 vueltas, llamaron a la puerta.

Toc toc toc

"¿Lizzie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás… conjuntada?"

Era su padre.

"Un minimomento, porfi, osea, plis"

Lizzie cogió su albornoz rosa marca "Barbie", con un lacito rosa en la cintura, supermono, y escondió la pluma en su escote made in ya sabéis dónde: Silicon Valley Kiróphan´s. sin perder más el tiempo, se puso las extensiones rosas, el perfume "Barbie princesa", los lacitos en los tirabuzones, las zapatillas rosas de perrito… y casi se muere por intoxicación de rosa.

"Sí, osea, sí, ya estoy megasuperdelamuertequetecagas"

El Gobernador Rajoy entra, con su paso que levemente tiraba para la derecha, seguido de cientos de sirvientas a las que pagaba con dinero de las arcas de Puerto Levadura. Una de ellas abrió las contraventanas, y el sol atravesó los cristales rosas para reflejarse en las rosas paredes. Su ventana daba a un rosal cargado de rosas rosas. No, no nos repetimos, eran de color rosa.

"¿Aún sin maquillar a estas horas?"

Lizzie, superavergonzada, empezó a cantar para disimular el superéxito en ventas "Maquillaje", de Mecano. Para los que no lo sepan, es esa de "Sombra aquí, sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate; un espejo de cristal, y mírate, y mírateeeeeeeeee", esa tan cursi. El Gobernador Rajoy se acercó a la ventana, asqueado del rosa, y dijo:

"Hace un día precioso"

Abajo, en la lejanía, se podía ver un pueblucho de casas viejas y sucias, cochambroso, sin vías de comunicación, ni alcantarillado, ni aceras… algo así como España con los gobiernos de Aznar. Todo el dinero de las arcas se iba en vestiditos para Lizzie, peines de oro para el Gobernador, tinte para su pelo que ya iba algo canoso, etc. Mas allá, se veía el mar, negro de petr.. hilillos de plastilina, inofensivos, si te bañas allí no te ocurría nada… hasta que el pp perdiese las elecciones, claro, después apáñatelas.

"Tengo **OTRO** regalo para ti"

Añadió el Rajoy. Una criada arrastra hasta la habitación una megacaja superpesada envuelta en un papel rosa de ositos, con un lazo …¡Azul!

"¡¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!!! **¡¡¡¡¡¡UN LAZO AZUUUL!!!!!!! **¿POR QUÉ ME CASTIGAAAAAAAS? ¿QUÉ HE HECHO PARA MERECERME ESTO?"

Lizzie, entre gritos histéricos y lágrimas empezó a patalear de rabia en el suelo.

"¡Ábranlo rápido, ábranlo rápido, como le pase algo a mi pequeña os despido!"

Una criada abrió el paquete, y Lizzie abrió los ojos tanto como le dejaba su última operación en los párpados. Era…

Era…

Allí estaba…

**¡¡¡¡El megakit ultramoderno de maquillaje de las Bratz!!!**

Lizzie dejó por completo de llorar.

"Oh… Es… supermegafashion, chachiguay… ¿A que mola?"

Lizzie trató de cogerlo, pero cuando se le iba a caer en un pie, lo dejó caer sobre el de la criada.

Sin hacer caso al grito de la criada, que tuvo que pagar de su bolsillo las operaciones necesarias para arreglar aquel desaguisado, y que el resto de su vida calzó un 56, Lizzie mandó que llevasen el megakit ultramoderno de maquillaje de las Bratz detrás de un biombo. Pero con cuidado, por la moqueta rosa. Con una sonrisa muy gilipollas de precampaña electoral, el gobernador Rajoy, formuló una de las pocas preguntas inteligentes que alguna vez habían pasado por su mente:

"¿A que sí?"

Y un poco de babilla se escurrió por su cara.

"Jo, mola… ¿Y el otro, el más grande?"

"Lo siento, cari, se me acabó la liquidez de la visa oro, y no tenía suelto, sólo los fondos de la nueva escuela que **NO** se construir

Las criadas comenzaron a maquillar y depilar a la pija Lizzie. Rajoy continuó hablando, aunque como siempre nadie le prestaba demasiada atención.

"En realidad, yo… he pensado (¡¡¿?!!) que querrías utilizarlo en la ceremonia de hoy."

"¿La, osea, ceremonia? ¡Osea, meganó!"

"La ceremonia de ascenso de Capitán Pikolín."

"Jo, papi, qué fuerte, eres superpredecible de la muerte.¿Qué pasará cuando ocurra algo que no esperes?"

Rajoy, en un ramalazo de intelig… bueno, sí, de intelijencia, tuvo una visión de su futuro… pero pronto se le pasó, volviendo a su estupidez derechista de siempre. Y sonrió de forma bobalicona.

"Comodón Pikolín, es en lo que va a convertirse"

(Nota de las autoras: Si no lo era ya)

Es escuchó un peaso grito de detrás del biombo, Lizzie acababa de sufrir el primer dolor de su vida: el tirón de la cera.

"Todo un caballero, ¿No te parece?" continuó su padre. Él no sabía qué era eso de la depilación. Como el 99% de los hombres de nuestro país: el hombre como el oso, cuanto más peludo, más hermoso. "Y como sabes, se siente atraído por ti entre siesta y siesta"

Con el tercer tirón que le dieron, el grito movió la tierra y los sismógrafos de China se volvieron locos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota de las autoras: aquí tenéis el esperadí¿qué? tercer capítulo. Esta vez, lo subiré bien, lo prometo, es que el otro día me equivoqué. Sí que somos dos, y no, no somos del PSOE, en respuesta a AYA K. Estamos esperando a que Zapatitos nos dé motivos para reírnos de él. Si llegamos a ser más rojas, nacemos tomate. No olvidéis leer en alto lo que dice Guille, porque si no no os vais a enterar de nada. Venga, estamos encantadas con nuestros **_dos_** lectores incondicionales, que aguantan pacientemente las largas esperas, sabemos que somos más lentas que caracoles, pero nos encantan vuestros reviews (vaya indirecta, ¿eh?) y que os lo paséis bien. Que os guste.

"Lizzie… ¿Va todo bien…?" Claro, al no saber lo que era la depilación, no sabe cómo duele la cera la primera vez que te la haces… porque, machos del mundo, DUELE, y mucho.

Lizzie, entre sollozo y sollozo, logró balbucear:

"Es difícil de decir"

"Me han dicho que es la última moda en Londres" Dijo Rajoy, que aún así no se enteraba de nada, pero tranquilizándola… hasta el próximo tirón, jejeje.

"Jo, ¡Qué supermegaguay!"

Entonces, entró un criado con… noticias.

"Milay… Milord, tenéis una visita."

Cambiando de escenario, nos vamos al maravilloso, esplendoroso, magnífico y pagado por los contribuyentes salón de Rajoy, una copia de un salón decorado por Anita Botelladerrón, donde esperaba un tipo que, la verdad, desentonaba con las cortinas rosas. Era un tipo este uno muy… en una palabra, Ghañán de pura raza. Llevaba una camisa estampada… con manchas de aceite e "hilillos de plastilina", un perfume llamado "Eau de Prestige", con unos efluvios del fondo del mar que tiraban p´atrás. La verdad, sería muy interesante explicaros la cantidad y diferentes formas en que aquel hombre estaba sucio, pero esto es un fanfict, y no un informe de sanidad pública. Bajo la capa de roña, el hombre se movió hacia uno de los candelabros, para… "cogerlo" sin permiso. Pero ante tal olor, el metal del candelabro de reblandeció. Y como el tipejo era bastante ghañán, lo agarró con sus manazas sucias, y… candelabro a la mierda, vamos. Pasó un criado, y el tipejo, candelabro en mano, trató de esconderlo… pero como no pudo, el criado lo vio, desmayado desde el suelo por el tufo, así que no le dijo nada, y se dedicó a morirse un poco, contaminado. El Rajoy bajó las escaleras, mascarilla en boca, por lo que se le entendía menos de lo habitual.

"¡Señor Martillo!", tratando de ser cordial… lo que era no pegarle una patada pa tirarlo fuera de su casa. "¡Qué desgr…alegría verle!"

"Aquí lle traigho lo que pidió" Dijo, abriendo un saco roñoso que mejor no ponemos de dónde sacó. Sólo decir, que apestaba mucho más que él mismo. Del roñoso saco, sacó un cacho de metal que, si lo mirabas mucho, hasta parecía algo así como una espada… o un cucharón. Tenía bastante óxido encima, la verdad. Le dio un patadón mulero al saco, que fue a quedar justo en la cara del criado medio muerto, después de golpear al Gobernador en la cara.

"Oh, Ah… Bien, supongo" balbuceó el gobernador, mareado y medio, con la cara verde y la lengua de color indefinido.

"La encontré en el vertedero, cuando buscaba cepillos de dientes pal maestro (hizo una reverencia, como si el "maestro" fuese un carismático líder sectario) Mi maestro (otra reverencia) Braun le envía esto, de lo mejorcito que hay por aqu

Recogió del suelo, del cadáver del criado, el saco; y de allí, algo de color rojo, muy sucio, con cuatro pelitos negros en una punta. Cabría señalar ahora, para quien no lo recuerde, que la gran empresa Braun (reverencia) es esa que os hace los cepillos de dientes, mirad en vuestro baño. Pero no recordéis, al cepillaros, cómo empezó esa empresa.

El Gobernador Rajoy puso, si es posible, una cara más asquerosa de lo que tiene… digoo, una cara de asco mayor que la de después del saco.

"Deja esa co… ese "regalito" sobre la mesa"

"Traigha p´acá l´aspada" Dijo el Guille Martillo, matando con su aliento a nuestra querida mosca. "¡Le viá nseñá como matamo a lo gorrino en mi pueblo! No mucho ma ancha d´un lao que delotro, así ta bien, y" agarrando la "espada" con sus patazas "d´un golpe matas al gorrino"

Tiró la "espada" al techo, clavando más de la mitad en la escayola de los contribuyentes, y que pagarían también el arreglo. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando. Rajoy tenía una sonrisa en la boca… así podría coger fondos para "arreglarlo". Lizzie le había pedido un collar del perlas para su perrita "Fluflú" A ver si adivináis cuál de los dos tenía más cara de idiota, cuando la mitad del techo se les vino encima, por tirar de ella. El Guille pesa mucho, y no debería ir colgándose de las lámparas ajenas por ahí.

"Ajá, impresionante, muy impresionante. El Comodón quedará muy impresionado con esto" Si se despierta, claro. "Transmitid mis felicitaciones a vuestro maestro"

"Claro, un chatarrero siempre agradece que se valore su trabajo. Él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé de ijiene" (la falta de ortografía es una muiestra tipográfica de cómo hablaba el tipejo asqueroso este)

De repente, ¡¡Plof!!, apareció una cegadora bruma rosa, que salía de una luz rosa. Un enorme foco rosa iluminó la escalera porque… bajaba Lizzie. El Gobernador Rajoy se giró para mirarla. Guille Martillo también, babeando un poquito… Le gustaba Lizzie, pero también su padre.

"Oh, Lizzie… Estás AB-SO-LU-TA-MENTE deslumbrante" Dijo su papi.

En el mundo real, cualquiera de nosotras, mujeres criticonas y envidiosas que somos, habríamos dicho TODAS que la Lizzie esa iba pintada como una pu… puerta, y vestida como una pu… una pu… ¡una puerta! Y andaba de forma rara, por la cera. Eso se lo perdonamos, porque duele.

"Jo, el Superguille, qué fuerte, te lo juro, ahora te veo hasta en mis fashionsueños! Es una pasada."

"¿¡¿En sueños?!?" Gritó Guille, ilusionado, "¿Qué tipo de sueños?"

"Lizzie, ¿crees que es correcto decir…?" Intervino Rajoy. Este hombre siempre habla, y no dice nada. Es increíble.

"El día en que te golpeé con un palo, ¿Recuerdas? Fue superasqueroso, osea, para morirse."

"Cómo olvidarlo, sita Rajoy"

"Jo, tío qué pelmazo. ¡Te he dicho que me llames Lizzie! O Lizzie Superguay, osea, ¿no?"

A pesar de lo extraño que pueda parecer… Lizzie sentía una extraña atracción por el hombre que vivía bajo la gruesa capa de roña. Dicen que los polos opuestos son opuestos.

"Es que, mirusté, es mu pijo pa m

"Eso es, ¿Lo ves?" Se metió el Gobernador "El chico tiene sentido de la propiedad, hija MÍA. Ahora teneMOS que irnos"

Salen al carruaje, que tenía un cierto parecido al carruaje de Cenicienta… elevado a la n-ésima potencia, claro. ¡No iba a ser la cenicienta esa más que Lizzie! ¿Qué se ha creído? Parece increíble cómo en un lugar en que hacía ya ocho años había máquinas de reanimación, no habían inventado el motor de coche, ni las limusinas. Lizzie iba superenfadada, en parte por lo de Guille, y en parte porque habóa oído que la bella Durmiente tenía carroza nueva, y la suya tenía ya una semana de antigüedad.

"Adiós, señor Martillo" Se despidió.

"Adiós, Lizzie" Susurró Guille… Bueno, para él susurrar es para nosotros el tono de voz normal, así que todo dios le escuchó y se rió a su espalda. Le dio una arcada tras pronunciarlo… algo tan pijo en su boca, no podía tener otro resultado.

Ahora viene…

**EL MOMENTO**

Se ve la espalda de un hombre (Se supone) de pie, en lo alto de un mástil, mirando al horizonte. La cámara, en un giro, nos deja ver su rostro. Pestañas laaaaaargas, laaaaaargas, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargas, más que con el Maybelline, que ya es decir. Los ojos perfilados, sombra de ojos oscura, labios perfilados en negro, pintados de rosa fresa. Su cabello al viento, en cientos de trencitas con lacitos rosa en la punta. Sé lo que pasa por vuestras cabezas, lectores… un clon de Lizzie, en tío. Un pecho moreno y depilado se podía ver por la camisa rosa con botones en forma de margarita. Unos pantalones de cuero se le ajustaban al culo… y a todo el cuerpo, pero en eso nos fijamos más tarde. Y, tras aguantar tal belleza sobre él, va el mástil, y no se le ocurre nada mejor que romperse. Qué cosas más curiosas piensan los mástiles, ¿Que no? El tipo cae a cubierta, lanzando un grito… no muy masculino, la verdad. Ahí ya empezamos todas a olernos que tanto rosa… El grito fue algo así como:

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Iiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Me he roto una uña!!!!"

El "Hombre", preocupadísimo por el estado de salud de su uña, la buscó como una loca por cubierta. Finalmente, la encontró. Lagrimeó un poco, al ver que estaba… muerta. Con honores, la colocó en un miniataúd forrado de seda de cierto color que no podéis ni imaginaros, y la guardó con un cordelito alrededor de su cuello. Luego, intentó achicar el agua de su barco con un cubo de playa, amarillo con una flor roja. Por cierto, el barco también tenía ideas propias, y decidió hundirse, y convertirse en submarino, que era más divertido. De repente, el "hombre" levantó la vista y vio a la entrada del Puerto Levadura colgados varios discos de Abba y el maravilloso Fary. Al lado, un cartel advertía a los recién llegados.

_Saraos, ¡Ups!_

_Mejor no._

En el Puerto levadura había mucho ajetreo. Los Ghañanes (una raza aparte de hombres, realmente… "excepcionales") vendían pescao a grito pelao (como el danao: Si no tomas Danao, ¿Qué has desayunao?)

**Nota de las autoras: **rogamos a todas esas marcas que dejen de insertar de forma ilícita publicidad en nuestro fanfict. La tasa es de 10€ por cada letra de la marca

Bueno, continuamos. Algunos Ghañanes, que habían desayunado "Kellog´s special K" lo miraron, extrañados. Él no era regular.  Asombrados, gritaron cosas como "¡Oh, no, estará condenado a una vida de retortijones eternamente!"

Ahora viene…

**El momento (2)**

Prometemos que ya no habrá más "MOMENTOS" en este fic… más de los necesarios, claro.

A lo que íbamos. El barquito de velas de seda rosa se hundió, decidido a explorar el fondo de la bahía, con un reguero de florecillas tras de sí. El "hombre" trató desesperadamente de acercarse al muelle, pero sin romperse una uña, sin mojarse, sin despeinarse, etc. Demasiadas cosas. Y terminó en el agua, despeinado, y con otra uña rota. Totalmente histérico, el "hombre" salió del agua, rezando a Afrodita, para que el maquillaje no se le hubiera corrido demasiado y sus ropas de Gucci sobrevivieran al remojón. Se apoyó en el muelle de madera, desesperado por si se rompía otra uña al subir. Finalmente, su ascenso no registró ningún incidente a recoger en este fic. Ya de pie, se miró de arriba  abajo y se sintió tentado de volver a gritar ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh!, cosa que al final hizo, porque se sentía tremendamente CHOF. Empezó a correr en círculos histéric"o", agitando los brazos como si fuera a echar a volar, y sin dejar de emitir su ridículo gritito. ¿No creéis que los habitantes de Puerto Levadura  ya habían sufrido suficiente contaminación acústica por ese día?


	4. Capítulo 4

Ante tal horror, el "hombre" salió del agua, con su uñita prefe en la mano… y, no pudo sino empezar a correr emitiendo su sonido característico, mientras giraba los brazos como enormes aspas, corriendo en círculos:

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que se me corre rímel!!!!!!!"

Se acercó un burócrata, uno de esos funcionarios estatales que cobran tanto para toda la vida, que poseen seguro médico, y no les despiden por quedarse preñadas, esos que te hacen esperar una cola de tres horas porque te falta el formulario C-456, para irse a tomar el cafetito justo cuando te toca a ti, y cuando vuelven, te dicen…

"Vuelva usted mañana"

Pero como la especialidad de este era fastidiar, y no quería que se le agriase el cafetito con los gritos, decidió hacer algo así como su trabajo, intentando interrumpir las perfectas circunferencias, muy redonditas, que trazaba el "hombre" alrededor de un besugo, uno muy viejo, que tenía más de ocho años.

"Eh, vos, deteneós!"

Gritó el Burócrata. No, no es una falta de ortografía, sino que el Burócrata tenía mucho tiempo libre, y le había dado por rimar. Bastante mal, claro. El "Hombre", preocupado por su queridísima uña "cuchicuchi", y por la redondez de sus circunferencias (Seguía una línea marcada en el suelo) que empezaba a traspasar la madera del muelle, no le hizo caso, y atropelló a un niñato negro. Por supuesto, esto es una peli americana, y la compañía que la realizó fue denunciada por recordar a los negratas americanos su época como esclavos. Perdieron bastantes millones, por eso los decorados de la segunda y tercera parte serán más cutres, y el gobernador será negro.

Bueno, al atropellar al niño, ocurrió otro ENORME DESASTRE.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me HAS roto una uña!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La verdad, como sigan este tipo de ENORMES DESASTRES, se nos va a quedar sin uñas… y nosotras renunciaremos a continuar con este fic. Nosotras nos comemos las uñas.

El burócrata se acercó al "hombre", que ya se había parado de una vez, sin hacer caso del pobre niño medio muerto que se caía al agua para ahogarse un rato, para no aburrirse y eso.

"Perdón,

pero cuesta un patacón

amarrar el barco en el malecón"

El "hombre" miró con mucha pena su vela rosa de seda, que se medio hundía en el agua. Se preguntó si debía pagar por un submarino; su exbarco era muy independiente, ¡Que pagara él! ¡Él había decidido hacerse submarino! 

"Y el nombre que os han dado

debe serme comunicado"

Continuó el plasta del burócrata. El "hombre", incómodo, comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso de plumas rosas. Si no hemos mencionado antes lo del bolso, es porque lo dábamos por hecho. ¡Cómo no iba a llevar bolso a juego con su camisa!

"¿Y si os doy tres patacones, un beso, mi dirección, nº de mvl, imeil, nº de la Seguridad Social… "

El hombre continuó ofreciendo referencias personales durante media hora, en que miró fijamente al burócrata, a lugares que mejor no mencionamos. Escribió algunas en el reverso de tarjetas de tiendas de lencería femenina, sacándolas de su bolso (las tarjetas, no las tiendas, que su bolso era supermini a la moda) "… y olvidamos el nombre?" terminó.

Los Ghañanes del puerto se habían quedado dormidos, dejando de gritar, para alegría de nuestras orejas y desgracia de los otorrinolaringólogos locales. El burócrata también. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar café. El "hombre" pestañeó con fuerza, levantando vientos con sus laaaaaaaargas pestañas que pocas veces habían azotado Puerto Levadura, ni en los más crueles huracanes. Tres Ghañanes y el peluquín del Burócrata salieron volando hasta la isla vecina.

"A… Apunto cualquier nombre,

pero vete de aquí, "hombre""

Dijo el Burócrata, marcando las comillas con los dedos como un idiota.

En un lugar de Puerto Levadura, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme porque no me da la gana, se celebraba … sí, el ascenso a comodón de Pikolín. Un plano nos enseña a Lizzie, abanicándose nerviosamente para que no se le corra el maquillaje. Sí, señoras y señores, ¡Las pijas también sudan! Mientras, se rascaba con disimulo las piernas. Había ocurrido lo que todas tememos… la depilación le había irritado la piel. Y pica.

Después de este pequeño kit-kat, volvemos a nuestro "hombre" favorito, que ya estaba seco, y con tres uñas en el ataúd que colgaba sobre su pecho depilado (que no escocía). Estaba observando con cara de adoración (de idiota) un barco, pues…

Al lado del timón había…

Había…

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA FLOR ROSITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Exclamó, emocionada. Pero nos volvemos a la ceremonia. Es el director al que le gustan este tipo de saltos. Por nosotras, toda la peli habría sido J. Depp con Bloom de fondo. Nos estamos saliendo del tema otra vez, a lo que íbamos… Pero, ¡Es que están muy buenos!

Bueno, eso, la ceremonia. Los soldados hacían un pasillo para que en comodón lo recorriese andando… Vaaaale, no os mentimos, iba en su queridísima hamaca, con cuatro porteadores de una raza de un país tan pobre que ni siquiera pudo denunciar a la productora, aunque ya lo hará alguna oenegé de esas que le cuadre. "2 Médicos sin fronteras", por ejemplo. Transportaron al Capitán por el pasillo, hasta el lugar en que se reconocería su máster el dormilonería y sus siete años de prácticas en LoMónaco. Del otro lado lo esperaba Rajoy, todo feliz, sabe dios por qué, espada en mano y ciento volando. Es una putada que vuelen cien espadas, a los que pillen debajo… Con un gesto muy pomposo, practicado durante muuuuchos días porque es un poco cortito, le presentó la empuñadura.

Y siguió presentándola.

Y siguió. 

Mira que es perseverante.

Al cabo de treinta medios minutos, decidieron ponérsela encima, y un escudo sobre la cara para ahogarlo.. pero dejaron lo del escudo, y le pusieron la espada al lado. Todos se fueron, y al cabo de otros treinta medios minutos, el Comodón medio abrió un ojo y dijo, con elocuencia:

"¿Eh?"

Y se durmió.

Bien, en otro salto del simpático director (Australiano, le gustan los canguros y se nota), volvemos al "Hombre", otra vez. Se nota que no hay más lugares a los que saltar.

El "hombre" caminaba, embobado, hacia el barco, pero se topó con dos soldaditos, que no, no eran de plomo, pero tenían cerebros de plomo, cuando hablaban eran un plomo, etc. Ellos eran Bush y Aznar, aunque el "hombre" no lo sabía, suerte para él.

**Nota de las autoras: Aquí abusamos mucho del recurso del "eehhh", pero porque estos dos tipos se equivocan más que todos los humanos juntos, y queremos ser fieles a la realidad, y mostraros su estupidez.******

"No se permite el acceso de Iraq.. estoo civiles, a este puerto"

El hombre, disimulando sus ganas de tomar posesión de… la florecita rosa, y haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar su acento mariquita (le encantaba ese acento tejano) pero sin ocultarlo, respondió:

"Cuaaaaaaaaanto lo sieeeeeeeeeento, no lo sabía. Si veo alguno, seréis informados inmediatamente."

Mientras terminaba de hablar, se fijó en el espeso, oscuro y seductor… bigote, del otro caballero.

"¿Me das tu número, encanto?" Y pestañeó despacito. No quería que se le escapase volando.

El hombre, con un gesto característico, respondió. Pero vamos a fijarnos en el gesto, que es muy curioso. Se trata de formar un círculo o una "O" con los dedos ínice y pulgar, colocar ese círculo en vertical, paralelo al rostro, y arriba y abajo, y arriba y abajo, sin parar. A lo mejor conocéis el gesto.

"No le voy a dar en número, señor, ¡No le daré el número!"

Y le cierran el paso. El "Hombre" había mirado, muy curioso, aquel gesto. Y habló.

"Al parecer hay una fiesta de alto Glam en el fuerte. ¿Cómo es posible que dos caballeros tan gallardos (mira otra vez ese seductor bigote) no merecieran una invitación?"

"Alguien debe encargarse de que ningún… (duda un momento) civil acceda al petr… puerto, eso, puerto"

"Una tarea muy lucrativa, sí señor" Respondió el "hombre". "Pero en mi opinión, una plataf petro… una… batea como aquella, convierte a ese petrol… barco en insignificante, ciertamente"

"Sin duda, la batea representa el pode… la pasta… eso, en estas aguas. Pero no hay nada que iguale al korremasketu en velocidad. Bueno, sólo las estampidas del gentío en los conciertos de "El Fary"

El "Hombre" aprovechó el cambio de tema, para distraerlos.

"He oído hablar de una, dicen que es muy rápida… Casi inalcanzable… "La perla arcoiris" Navega tan deprisa que, cuando pasa a tu lado, sólo escuchas "Aitorit". Les encanta la canción del fari: Ay, mi toriiiitoooo."

Aznar se rió, con su risa de gil… de tipo bajito con bigote, dio su molesta, digo, mo**d**esta opinión.

"No existe nave alguna que iguale al korremasketu" Y luego siguió con su risa, aunque nadie sabía por qué. Bush, sin embargo, replicó, imponiendo su autoridad. Ya sabemos quién manda en esta relación, quién lleva los pantalones. 

"La Perla Arcoriris en un barco real"

Y ahora empieza la conversación de besugos. Debe ser el único pez que conocemos, exceptuando los Peces Payaso, claro. Saludos a Nemo.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Aznar, medio asustado. Si no hacía caso a lo que decía Bush, luego podría castigarlo duramente. Dejamos la libre Interpretación de ello. "¿Acaso has estado dentro?"

"Nooooo, no no no, pero me habló de ella… el primo… de un amigo, eso es."

"Ya. El primo de un amigo."

"Sí, el primo de un amigo. Él la vio."

"No, no la vio."

"Sí, sí la vio."

Estuvieron diez minutos así como niños, hasta que Aznar decidió cambiar su frase. Increíble, decidió algo sin Bush.

"¿Has visto un barco de velas de colores, tripulada por hombres que huelen raro, y capitaneada por un hombre tan emplumado que sólo puede ser descendiente de Gallinas?"

"No."

"Claro que no. Amigo Bush, deja de ver cosas donde NO las hay" Vaya, por una vez Azni dijo algo inteligente.

"Pero el primo de mi amigo ha visto un barco de velas de colores."

"Ooh, sólo un barco tripulado por hombres con tan mal gusto como para llevar camisas hawaianas y todo eso que dije antes podría tener las velas de colores, y ser la Perla Arcoiris. ¿Estás diciendo eso?"

Por detrás de ellos, se ve al "hombre" subir al barco, muy emocionado y embobado, de puntillas en sus zapatos rosa de tacón con lacitos, coger la flor, y dar saltitos sobre el mismo sitio, sonriendo.

"Okei, Ansar, lo que tú digas"

Aznar, feliz de ganar por una vez, hablo:

"Como ya he dicho, no existe ningún barco que iguale al korremasket…"


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota de las Autoras**: este capítulo no nos salió precisamente brillante y además hemos tardado muchísimo en ponerlo, pero es que los chicos, las fiestas, la matrícula en la universidad y nuestras otras cuarenta mil historias, tanto reales como de ficción, nos mantienen tremendamente ocupadas. Sentimos mucho la larga espera, que en este caso realmente no vale _tanto_ la pena (esto ni es publicidad ni es ná, oye). No encontramos muchos chistes para poner aquí, a pesar de que están Aznar y Bush. Una vez más, y ahora en serio (ya) lo sentimos. Disfrutadlo.

Aznar y Bush por fin se dan cuenta de que el "hombre" ha subido al barco, y lanza grititos de emoción mientras baila con la flor por cubierta. Ansiosos por defender sus tesoros, digoo, los de Puerto levadura, se acercaron corriendo, tratando de empuñar sus potentes e inexistentes armas de destrucción masiva (No seáis malpensaaaados)

"¡Eh, tú Irakí, digo, sal de ahí!" dijo Bush.

Aznar, repitiendo su muy propio gesto, enfatizó sus palabras:

"No tienes permiso para permanecer a bordo, ¡NO-PUEDES-QUEDARTE-AQUÍ!"

El "hombre", con su voz ridícula y chillona, trató de excusarse. Sin soltar la florecita, por supuesto.

"Disculpad, es que es una hermosa florecita"

Pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y tornó su voz a profunda (me siento poeta, me siento bien).

"Ejem, es un hermoso navío", rectificó.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Bush con su pegadizo acento tejano, totalmente exagerado. Creía que le daba un aire de credibilidad y distinción. Creía él, parecía más de pueblo que las boñigas.

"Fresita, o fresón, si lo preferís"

Aznar, imitando bastante mal el acento de Bush, y pareciendo además de pueblerino, un garrulo, ya que el bigote le impedía hablar con propiedad y de modo que los demás mortales lo pudiésemos entender, dijo, con mucho recochineo:

"¿Y qué has venido a hacer a Puerto levadura, SEÑOR FRES"N?"

El hombre sacó de su bolso un traductor de sonidos, para tratar de descifrar aquellos ruidos inhumanos que acababa de escuchar. Por suerte, en este fic subtitulamos de forma simultánea a nuestro Expresi del gobierno. Tras lograr descifrar su significado, el "hombre" se sintió levemente ofendido por el tono despectivo utilizado por Aznar… si era posible distinguir algún tono en sus farfullos.

"¡Y dinos dónde escondes las armas, Sadám!" Reiteró Bush; el ataque de la galleta asesina con la que se había atragantado había dejado graves secuelas en su… "cerebro", por falta de riego. Pobre animalico.

Aznar, tan sorprendido como el "hombre" por la intervención de su Amo, digo, compañero, le susurró al oído, con la dulzura y mansedumbre propias del amor:

"Oye, que te equivocas"

Bush se puso colorado, no sabemos si por la equivocación o por sentir el aliento y el bigote de su esclavo tan cerca de él.

"Era una pequeña brooooooma, quería decir, ¡Nada de mentiras!" Con tono autoritario, que le encantó a Aznar, pero que no sirvió de nada.

El "hombre" se alejó del timón, dejando la flor, temeroso por tener que apartarse de ella. ¡Podía irse volando! Se acercó a los soldados, pestañeando; la corriente de aire hizo que los dos hombres tuviesen que dar un paso atrás, con cara de… ya os lo imagináis.

"Bueno, confesar

"Bieeeen" dijo Bush, frotándose las manos. "Uno que colabora sin tener que invadirlo"

"Me propongo tomar una de estas naves" siguió el "hombre" "Coger sus velas rosas, hacerme un vestido y confetti, y montar un sarao hasta quedar reventao."

Bush, tremendamente escandalizado, replicó:

"¡He dicho nada de mentiras, no eres la CNN, ni un subordinado mío!" Aznar se dio por aludido.

"Considerando el tamaño de sus pestañas y su forma de agarrar la flor, creo que dice la verdad."

"¡Deja eso para mi gabinete de inteligencia!" Replicó Bush, enfadado porque su perrito faldero pensase por sí mismo. "Si eso fuera verdad, no nos lo habría dicho."

"A menos que supiera que no creeríais la verdad aunque os la dijera", dijo el "hombre" aprovechándose de la credulidad de Bush.

Bush abrió la boca, como diciendo "Ooh, es verdad", pero sin decirlo.

En un salto del director, pero este más comprensible, nos fuimos cámara en ristre al Fuerte, a ver qué pacha por allí. La ceremonia ya había terminado. El recién nombrado Comodón había sido trasladado (por supuesto) a un sitio donde pudiera dormir más a gusto, y apreciasen sus obras musicales. Sin embargo, antes de "deleitar" al público con la primera sonata, un criado vio un post-it en el que habían escrito que el Comodón quería ver a Lizzie, y lo llevaron a su lado. Su fiel criado Venus los siguió, para cumplir lo que le había mandado. Venus sacó el papel y lo leyó, porque el comodón estaba dormido. (No es cierto, se hacía el dormido, le daba vergüenza!!!) Lo que estaba escrito era la declaración de amor a Lizzie. Un vago y una pija, este matrimonio sería divertido.

"¿Me permite usted un instante?" Preguntó Venus, leyéndolo en el papel, con cortesía.

Lizzie lo miró, asqueada, preguntándose qué cosa extraña estaría ocurriendo para que Venus se dirigiese a ella, con lo horteras que eran los trajes de gala. Lizzie no pudo evitar hacer gestos extraños por la cera, y mató dos pájaros de un tiro, expresando su asco y rascándose una pierna a un tiempo. Es algo realmente difícil de hacer, probadlo si no nos creéis.

"Estáis preciosa, Lizzie. Muy a la moda y muy conjuntada" Siguió leyendo Venus. "Disculpad si os parezco atrevido, pero el Comodón ha ordenado escribir que debo hablaros sin rodeos."

Lizzie entendió por fin lo que ocurría. Venus no le gustaba demasiado. Más bien, nada. Le daba bastante asco, la verdad. También, es fea costumbre esa del ejército la de ducharse una vez al mes, y/o cuando llueve.

"Este ascenso pone en evidencia lo que, sin duda, todavía no ha logrado alcanzar… moverse" murmuró la última palabra.

"¿Quééééeee?" Respondió Lizzie entre asombrada y sorprendida. Es muy curioso eso de responder con preguntas, pero lo hace to dios.

"¡El matrimonio, el matrimonio! ¡Sí, eso era!" trató de arreglarlo Venus. "El matrimonio con una gran mujer"

"¿Quééééeee?" repitió Lizzie, demostrando que está sorda, digo, todo lo que tiene en su cabeza: un pelo pantene.

"Hombre, yo… "Intentó excusarse Venus "Es lo que pone aquí, no creo que se refiera a que esté gorda, cada uno es libre de interpretar lo que quiera."  Miró mejor la nota "Sí, sí, además aquí sigue…

y vos sois una gran mujer."

Lizzie se enfadó, y le dio un patadón al Comodón para protestarle en persona despierta. Ello no fue posible, puesto que el Comodón estaba ya muy acostumbrado a toda acción encaminada a despertarle. Lizzie sufrió entonces un acceso de ira y su carita se tornó sonrosada. Concentró sus escasas y pijas fuerzas y le dio un patadón más fuerte, así como mulero, como Guille le había hecho la demostración una vez que no le había quedado más remedio que jugar con él. Fue un soleado día de julio, más o menos como hoy en concreto, en el que también se asaban de calor. Estaban en campaña electoral, y Rajoy sobornó a Lizzie para que le ayudase repartiendo caramelos entre los niños pobres. Lizzie, histérica al ver tanta horterada junta, se desmayó y Guille la recogió antes de que cayese. Hubiera dado igual, habría quedado más limpia en el suelo. La cuestión es que después de eso… Espera, creo que para esta historia tenéis que esperaros a la precuela. (Pues anda que no os queda ni nada…)

El asunto es que con tanto esfuerzo, Lizzie, la misma de esta historia y no de una porquería de precuela que aún no se ha escrito, se empezó a acalorar y se desmayó otra vez, pero hoy no estaba Guille para _apresurarse a rescatarla. _Así que la pobre chica, del telele, se cayó al mar, evitando milagrosamente las rocas.

   Volvamos a saltar con nuestro querido director. Nosotras ya hemos perdido diez kilos, deberíais probarlo. Se regalan cuerdas de saltar al final de este capítulo. 10€ unidad. En el barco en el que estuvimos antes, oséase el Korremasketu si no nos equivocamos, que va a ser que no porque todas las imperfecciones son responsabilidad absoluta del ordenador, el "hombre", Bush y Aznar, todos ellos con puros grandes y gordos en la boca, juegan a la canasta (al de cartas) con los pies encima de la mesa, una que había por allí, y la baraja porque nos hacía falta y ya está. Aparte de jugar a juegos tan ridículos, Bush y Aznar están discutiendo enfervorizadamente sobre las millas que se corren diariamente, sin hacer ni puñetero caso al "hombre" que contaba sus batallitas en la mili:

   "…y cuando una manada de vakas lokas me estaba atacando…"

**UN, DOS, TRES…¡SPLASH!**

Nota de las autoras: Bueno, esperamos que no os hayáis muerto del asco con este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos lo que dejasteis review, pero un mensaje para AYA K y T Clover, os echamos de menos. a los demás también, claro, pero es que ellas fueron las primeras. Hasta el sexto capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N**ota de las peaso autoras, las geniales e inimitables birdgirls18: Bien, muchas gracias a las resalás AYA K y a T.Clover, y a las demás. Como no tenemos aquí los nombres, os dais por felicitadas. Vaya nombres más complicaos tenéis. Era broooma, gracias a las dos anteriores y a Cleoru Misumi, Mego y Neherennia, y también a Earathien, aunque fuera en el capítulo 4, porque no la mencionamos. Nos alegramos que os guste, no dejéis de dejar reviews!!

¡Qué suerte tenéis, chicos, que ya está aquí este maravilloso capítulo!

El "hombre" pareció ligeramente molesto por la interrupción que acababa de sufrir. Bien sabido es que no se puede interrumpir a un hombre, con comillas o sin ellas, mientras cuenta su horrorosa y desquiciada mili. Es curioso que a este "hombre" no lo libraran. ¿Os lo imagináis en las duchas con todos los demás reclutas? Mejor, no. Bueno, seguimos.

Bush, acostumbrado a que todos hiciesen en trabajo sucio por él.. el sucio y el limpio, claro, dijo con rapidez:

"Yo no voy a buscarla, soy alérgico al agua"

"Yo tampoco voy", dijo aznar también, con acento tejano, para mantener su estatus de vago segundón.

En una escena con muchas pretensiones, ambos políticos se giraron a un tiempo a la derecha... pero como tenían que mirar al "hombre", Aznar no tuvo más remedio que luchar contra sus principios y sus instintos más bajos, y girar ligeramente el rabillo del ojo hacia la ... hacia la... la izqi- erda. Lo que le causó un gran dolor, por falta de práctica. La cámara, dirigida por el saltam... director, se aleja ligera pero perceptiblemente del trío, para que todo el público (nosotros, porque allí no había ni dios) pueda apreciar mejor la desazón y el terror que invadieron al "hombre" al comprender una terrible verdad...

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ta tocao, pringao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Berrearon a grito pelao Bush y su perrito Aznar.

El "hombre" bajó los ojos, con la cámara manteniéndose en la lejanía, mostrándonos con un plano perfectamente medido, su inquietud... bueno, eso lo ven los que saben de cine, porque el espectador medio lo sabe por la cara del actor, digo yo. Se nota que tenemos un amiguete que entiende de cine, porque si no, nos perderíamos esos matices de maestría de nuestro pequeño saltamontes-director.

Sobreponiéndose a toda su inquietud, al guionista, y al director, nuestro "hombre" venció su pena y gritó:

"¡No vale, no vale! ¡A piedra, papel o tijera!"

Sin embargo, la sugerencia no fue muy bien acogida por ambos "hombres", perdón, hombres, los cuales, imaginándose que mandaban y sus esclavos estaban de vacaciones, tiraron al "hombre" de un patadón al agua.

Ahora, aunque el director no lo hizo, nosotras os ralentizamos la escena para que podáis percibir que no se utilizó doble en esta escena, y que el salto lo hizo ese maravilloso actor. Bien, en lugar de ir de cabeza, el "hombre" iba de culo, en todos los sentidos, entre ellos el literal. Agitaba los brazos y las piernas como aspas, de manera descontrolada y arrítmica, que no combinaba nada bien con el vuelo de sus extensiones. Mientras sus pestañas frenaban con su longitud la fuerza de la caída, gracias a la revolucionaria máscara de pestañas ultraespesante, el "hombre" gritaba con la voz más aguda jamás conocida, arrancada por el miedo de su garganta.

"Ah! AAHh!! AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" (Con esos gritos, ¿estaría realmente asustado?) "que se me corre el maquillaje!"

Pero eso no pudimos escucharlo en la peli por culpa de la mesa de mezclas.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Los periódicos del día siguiente anunciaban la repentina llegada a las costas de Puerto Royal de una marea de contaminación ligeramente rosa, lo que haría las delicias de Lizzie, pero ya sabemos todos lo que le ocurrirá, jejeje.

Ups, casi me olvido, chof.

El "Hombre" estaba completamente ciego, por culpa del rímel y las pestañas, que, empapadas, le llegaban hasta más allá del cuello. Apartándoselas de los ojos, SIN ROMPERSE NINGUNA UÑA, pudo ver allá en el fondo muy abajo... un...

No podía ser, era...

Era...

a...

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Un lacito rosita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Haciendo caso omiso a lo medio ahogado que estaba, y lo mojao, y lo que le iba a costar volver a maquillarse, peinarse, vestirse, calzarse, y todo eso que normalmente hacemos las mujeres, aunque últimamente hay mucho metrosexual suelto, y mucha confusión (que nooo, que aunque escondáis eso que os cuelga entre las piernas, seguís siendo tíiiios) ya no recuerdo lo que iba a poner con esta frase tan larga.

Que el tipo este fue buceando hasta el lacito ese, sin ver nada más. Incluso no saludó al besugo, que salía de una anémona de "hacer sus cosas" (Pez limpio, pez feliz) Agarró el lazo en cuanto pudo. Entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que bajo el agua no se podía respirar demasiado bien, y de que no era Tobey Maguire en Spiderman2, ni su barco-submarino, pensó que subiendo quizá podría respirar de nuevo. Sin soltar el lazo, a pesar de que parecía enganchado a algo REALMENTE pesado, nadó estilo mariposa hasta la superficie.

Y digo salta, salta con el dire, digo saltaaaaaaa... (Sí, la musiquita del anuncio de Movistar de tarjeta a contrato nota de las autoras: movistar os cobra por todo!!!! Es lo que pasa por haber sido privatizada)

Pues saltando, saltando, a quien no ha pegado un salto en su vida... sí, querido lector, hablamos del Comodón, que se había despertado con los gritos de Lizzie, que interferían en su sonata, y también con el chillido de rata mojada del "hombre". Ahora se encontraba recomenzando su sonata en el muelle, algún pringao había sido mandado a arrastrarlo al muelle. Ante ellos, surgió el "hombre" de las aguas, como Afrodita, pero vestido, agarrando el lacito tras de sí. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el lacito no era de oro o plomo, sino que llevaba arrastrando algo así como una persona, pero muy rara, jamás vista por el "hombre". Era una Mujer. Lizzie, para ser exactos. Normal, no creo que en aquella época la gente fuese muy a menudo a bañarse a la playa. El director, como saltamontes que es, trasladó desde el barco a Aznar de un salto, por ciencia infusa. Aznar, histérico, gritó que Lizzie no respiraba. El que no respiraba era él, tan lejos de su amado, se quedaba sin aire. (Qué potito) El "hombre", asustado, trataba de pensar cómo hacer que la chica respirase y, al mismo tiempo, hacerse dueño del preciado lacito. Se le ocurrió que quizá si le quitaba la ropa, ese ser respiraría, pero... pero... ¿Qué había bajo la ropa? Era una duda que lo corroía por dentro y lo llenaba de temor. Sin embargo, como realmente deseaba aquel lacito, le sacó la ropa, un poco acojonao. Con un poco de suerte, arrancaría el lacito también... o ella se lo regalaría por salvarla. O, si no, lo robaría. Ya estaba maquinando su plan cuando la chica volvió a respirar. Mira que es iluso... la hija de un gobernante, regalando algo a quien no podía votar, y en época de campaña electoral. No caerá esa breva. El caso es que Lizzie despertó porque, en su inconsciencia, un pensamiento cruzó su mente... ¡Se había puesto las bragas de la Barbie, y ahora estaban de moda las Bratz! Ante tal temor, devolvió toda el agua que había tragado. Un momento... ¿Devolver? ¿Lizzie? Yo diría más bien que vomitó, pero ella es muy fina, así que "vomitó con elegancia y distinción todo el elemento líquido que había ingerido, incluido un animal acuático vertebrado de respiración branquial llamado Nemo VIII"

Que poteó agua con pez incluido, pa entendernos.

Y Aznar murmuró, mirando la ropa de Lizzie con rubor:

"Nunca se me habría ocurrido"

Y todos los presentes se lo creyeron. Aznar e idea no cuadran en la misma frase.

El "hombre" se quedó totalmente atontado al ver el cuerpo de aquel ser bajo una empapada tela blanca. Aquello debía ser lo que llamaban "mujer", pero no lo veía nada claro. Tembloroso y entre confuso balbuceo, susurró, con aire de culpabilidad:

"Yo... yo... sólo quería el lacito"

Y una lágrima solitaria y triste se marchó de sus ojos desmaquillados, porque se llevaba mal con el iris. No os riáis, que es muy triste. Pobechita lágrima. La luz del sol atravesó la lágrima triste y sola, y permitió ver al "hombre" algo en el cuello de Lizzie. Alargó con temor la mano. Las mujeres, según le habían dicho, eran seres despiadados, malgastadoras del oro, estrellabarcos, y se maquillaban todavía más que ellos. Jejeje, no os diremos quiénes son "ellos", hasta que no hagan la precuela.

Bueno, en esto estaba, acercando la mano con miedo, mientras Lizzie continuaba "vomitando con elegancia y distinción todo el elemento líquido que había ingerido, incluido un animal acuático vertebrado de respiración branquial llamado Nemo VIII" A estas alturas debía tener ya los pulmones sequitos. Pero antes de que terminase, el "hombre" arrancó con violencia, rapidez y acojone, una cadena dorada.

Y de la cadena colgaba...

Colgaba...

El lacito.

(Pensasteis que era la pluma, eh?¿:) Pues también iba en el paquete)

Al "hombre" aquello le resultaba bastante más que familiar, y se decidió a preguntarle algo a aquella supuesta "mujer":

"¿De dónde habéis sacado esto? Si no es mucho preguntar..."

Llega el Comodón. Bueno, llegan los porteadores y sus ronquidos. El Comodón, con las últimas notas de su serenata, dio por concluida su siesta... bueno, la verdad es que se despertó porque pasó por allí una gaviota con diarrea, y ya se sabe. Así que, sin levantarse, decidió empujar un poco la espada cochambrosa que le habían entregado, y defender su terreno, ese PEÑÓN maldito perdido en un ENORME país, en el que estaban como colonos, como en cierta parte de un país lejano en la actualidad. Precisamente, por ser ese peñón maldito del otro amigo de Aznar, una de nosotras desea que sea Español! A la otra le importa una mierda (Ella iba a ir a Londres y se quedó en tierra, jejeje) Bueno, que el Comodón, de casualidad, puso la herrumbre apestosa que decían que era una espada matagorrinos y la puso bajo la nariz del "hombre", que se asfixió un ratejo antes de levantar la jeta.

El Comodón, ya recuperado de anteriores esfuerzos que recordaréis, volvió a hablar. Esta vez no se sorprendió nadie, porque tenía la costumbre de protestar cuando se tenía que cambiar de lugar de dormir, pa cambiar las sábanas. A lo que íbamos, que abrió la boca, y con gran esfuerzo y voz soñolienta, vamos, lo de siempre, ordenó:

"Poneos en pie, que a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo".

El "hombre" no dudó en cumplir la orden al momento, ya que el hedor de la espada lo estaba mareando. Soltó la pluma y el lacito, y siguió la trayectoria que le marcó el Comodón con la espada, hasta quedar de pie junto a él.

"Agachaos" ordenó el Comodón. Desde allí arriba no podía humillarlo bien a gusto.

El gobernador Rajoy llegó lo más rápido que sus deberes electorales le permitían, y cubrió las vergüenzas de su hija. La verdad, esa fgbnmv& asquerosa no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, la muy &%$ es guapa de cojones. ¡Pero eso era inmoral! Parecía que su padre se preocupaba por ella, pero, la verdad, lo que Rajoy quería era demostrar que su hija amaba la religión Católica y que, por pudor, se quería tapar.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, ¿Estás bien?"

"¡No, no no! Estoy desmaquillada!" Lizzie, mirando al "hombre" y el deplorable estado de sus pestañas, se arrepintió y dijo. "Perfectamente... para estar medio ahogada, empapada, con el maquillaje corrido, despeinada, con la ropa sucia..." Lizzie siguió así un rato, hasta que dejaron de hacerle caso. Lizzie recogió la pluma y su lacito, escondiéndolos nuevamente. Las plumas deben sentirse muy marginadas, siempre escondiéndose. ¿Les gustará jugar al escondite? ¿Serán tímidas? Eso lo sabréis en nuestro próximo ensayo: _La vida secreta de las plumas y los emplumados_.

Nota de las autoras: Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Que conste que la mitad de to esto lo hemos escrito totalmente sobre la marcha, ya no tenemos el apoyo de nuestras anotaciones, escritas en los aburridos recreos de nuestra época de instituto (¡Ya somos universitarias, yuju! Así que ya no tenemos edad para estas tonterías, y os dejaremos el fic así)

Que nooooo, que era broma, con todo lo que queremos a nuestros queridos FANS que envían MÚLTIPLES reviews... ¡cutres! Era broma. Gracias por aguantar nuestras paridas y demás. Esperamos vuestros reviews! Si llegamos a 5 en tres días, os pondremos el próximo capítulo pronto. Chao majetes!

Una última cosa: si algun de vosotrs se puso alguna vez un lacito rosa y tiene evidencias de ello... ¡Por Dios, quemadlas!


	7. Capítulo 7

Nota de las birdgirls18 (autoras): Aunque no tenemos 5 reviús, os lo perdonamos, y aquí os va el séptimo. Somos muy buenas. Bueno, vale, no van tres días y nos aburríamos mucho, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer. Pero seguro que lo agradeceréis. Ahora sólo os queda esperar hasta el octavo, tan buenas no somos. Se nos olvidó en el sexto contestar a alguien. Que nooo, bestiajo, que las plumas nO son de fénix, pero gracias por la idea, quizá metanos a Jarry por ahí. Bueno, venga, esperamos que os quede el ombligo risueño.

Y Bush, que también había aparecido mágicamente en la escena, sujetaba también por arte de birlibirloque la ropa que el "hombre" le había quitado a Lizzie. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolo; temían lo que podía hacer Bush con la hija de un Gobernador. El Rajoy realmente sólo estaba preocupado por el daño que aquel "hombre" podía hacer a su reputación en época de elecciones. Así que, de acuerdo con esa idea, sólo dijo seca y autoritariamente:

"Disparad"

"¡¡Papi!" interrumpió Lizzie. Quería saber cómo aquel "hombre" había conseguido unas pestañas tan largas y espesas antes de que su papi lo matase.

"¿Qué…?" respondió elocuentemente Rajoy, sin enterarse de nada, para no variar sus costumbres.

"Comodón, ¿No matarás a mi salvador? Antes tiene que decirme cómo ha conseguido tener las pestañas así."

El comodoro mandó bajar las espadas… bueno, medio dormido, empujó la suya al suelo, y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Mira que son copiones. El "hombre" miró picaronamente a Aznar, que se apartó un poco, recordándole esa atracción animal y fatal que ya le había demostrado un remojón atrás.

"Debo agradecérselo, creo"

Pikolín levantó un brazo, dejando ver su muñeca, y señalándola con un dedo de la otra mano (sin mover la mano, claro). Así que, uno de los soldados agarró al "hombre" y le quitó violentamente la manga de la camisa. Mejor no describiremos lo que sintió el "hombre" ante tal arrebato de… de… digamos que el soldado y él no vieron la acción del mismo modo.

Ante los ojos de todos, quedó al descubierto un tatuaje, en forma de M, con una pluma, un gorrión sobre el mar y bajo un arcoiris reluciente.

"Tuvimos bronca con los de las Indias, ¿Verdad, Marica?" Preguntó el soldado que había levantado la manga. El "hombre" sonrió. El gobernador Rajoy dio de forma inmediata su veredicto, incluso antes de fumarse su purito cubano.

"No pienso permitir los matrimonios entre homosexuales. Encerradlo en un convento de monjas."

El Comodón volvió a abrir la boca para decir: "Seguid apuntándole. Venus, grilletes."

El Comodón se fijó en el tatuaje del "hombre", y tras varios minutos tratando de enlazar sus neuronas para que los pensamientos fluyesen desde el cerebro hasta su boca, dijo: "vaya, Jackie Gorrión, ¿A que sí?"

"CAPITÁN(A) Jackie Gorrión, si no os importa. Y si os importa, también." Dijo el "hombre". Vamos a celebrar una fiesta, porque POR FIN, tras veinte páginas de fanfic, podemos escribir el nombre del "hombre", y quitarnos de encima esas engorrosas comillas. La culpa es nuestra, por ponerlas. Seguro que, sin ellas, también os habríais percatado de su hombría, que sois todos mu listos :-)

"No veo vuestro barco"

"Será porque tienes los ojos cerrados", pensaron todos los presentes. Jackie señaló su barco-submarino, que no se veía demasiado por eso de estar bajo el agua, y tal. Además, el Comodón no se dignó a abrir sus ojos. Aunque, claro, un submarino no es la nave apropiada para un Marica, así que…

"He venido a… a… "comprar" uno, por decirlo de algún modo."

"¡¡Es mentira!! Es un aliado de Sadám, el que quiso matar a mi papá, que viene a por nuestro petróleo gracias a una conspiración entre Sadám y Bin laden.

Nadie se creyó lo que dijo Bush. Un tipo que se atraganta con galletas no puede ser de fiar. A ver qué clase de "galletas" se toma este, porque si son blancas y pequeñas se llaman pastis.

"¡Que no, que ya te dije antes que te equivocabas, que no es ningún Irakí! Llevaba esto, Comodón."

Aznar, pelota como siempre, posó los objetos que Jack se había dejado sobre la mesa antes del patadón mulero con el que lo habían mandado al mar, con misión humanitaria. ¿Se nos olvidó mencionarlo antes? Porque dejó unos cuantos…

Primero cogió su rímel extrafuerte y extranegro, que Lizzie le arrancó literalmente de las manos con una furia jamás conocida, que hizo al Comodón replantearse su propuesta de matrimonio.

Después, una caja de música que no funcionaba.

Después, un móvil que, al darle a un botón, la antena salía disparada. Pero el Comodón lo dejó claro: "No os queda cobertura ni saldo"

Por último, cogió una espada en su funda. Desenvainó, y… apareció una sucesión interminable de sombras de ojos desde el blanco níveo hasta el negro petróleo, pasando por cuanto color os podáis imaginar. El Comodón puso cara de no enterarse de nada, pero Lizzie sintió una terrible y horrible envidia, y trató de robar/coger eso también, pero el Gobernador la interrumpió:

"Cariño, ¿Estás bien? ¡Te estás poniendo verde!"

Lizzie asintió, muy muy a su pesar. Ya se dormiría este "hombre", ya. Todo se puede arreglar con una paga bajo cuerda a la guardia personal, jejeje.

Entonces, el Comodón enlazó pensamientos: pestañas largas, más mucho maquillaje, más grititos de rata mojada, más uñas SEMIperfectas, igual a…

"Está claro: el marica peor disimulado del que he oído hablar."

Jackie se sintió ofendid, y protestó: "Por eso habéis oído hablar de mí; y seguro que también de mi línea de maquillaje y lencería fina."

El Comodón se sonrojó (pero poco, su sangre era tan vaga como él), pues tenía cierto secreto que ocultar al mundo… Era como en pinocho de Shrek 2. El Comodón acercó su mano al brazo del Marica, pero apretando poquito, y los que llevaban la hamaca caminaron un poco, para llevárselos. Al sentir el contacto de aquella mano muy suave y cuidada, con unas uñas tan… tan… masculinas (roídas y sin pintar), Jackie apenas pudo evitar emitir un gritito de placer… El Comodón era mucho, dicen que el sueño es bueno para la belleza… No nos vamos a meter en las visitas nocturnas que después se produjeron, ni lo que pasó en los calabozos antes del ataque. Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Lizzie, que vio que, si se llevaban al marica, le costaría mucho más conseguir la hoja multicolores sombraojiles, los siguió, indignada. Me pregunto cómo es posible que un cutrepuerto de madera carcomida pudiese sujetar tanto peso (la madera para el nuevo embarcadero terminó en el Salón de la casa del Gobernador, en forma de mesa de banquetes) Pero el caso es que aguantaba.

Cuatro nombres masculinos deberían aparecer aquí, pero los llamaremos Porteadores 1 a 4, para seguir el guión. El Comodón se había ya dormido, muy a pesar de Jackie, que caminaba delante de ellos "para no escaparse". Estaba encantado de sentir a cinco hombres tan masculinos detrás de él, como en los viejos tiempos. Lizzie gritó tras ellos, corriendo despacito, para no sudar:

"¡Porteadores 1 a 4, parad! ¡Debo protestar!" (ahí aparecen los genes de su padre)

El Porteador3 paró, y llamó a Jackie: "Eh, tú, Gorrión, ven aquí". Y Jackie se acercó, casi dando saltitos, content cuando vio que Venus, otro hombre fornido… ¡Lo iba a esposar! Recordó otra vez viejos tiempos, cuando Barbarrosa… ups, que nos salimos de la historia!

Aaaa lo que íbamos. Jackie, esposado y con SEIS hombres viriles a su alrededor… bueno, os lo imagináis. Como necesitamos al Comodón despierto, hemos decidido que Jackie, en aquel momento, trató de darle un cariñoso besito en la mejilla… Como para no despertarse. Lizzie, a quien hacía rato que no hacíamos mucho caso, siguió hablando:

"Marica o no, este… "hombre" ha salvado mi vida. ¡¡¡¡Pero me ha estropeado el vestido!!!!" Entonces, Lizzie supo que era el momento… "¡¡¡Quiero esa espada como compensación!!!"

Aquí es donde el actorcillo ese, medio desconocido hasta en su casa, decía aquella frase taaan larga, complicada, y realmente profunda: Una única proeza no redime a un hombre de toda una vida de fechorías. Pero imaginaos pedazo esfuerzo sería para las neuronas atrofiadas del Comodón pensar aquello, y la hernia que le provocaría el decirlo. Así que, para abreviar, dijo algo también realmente profundo y complicado:

"Bah"

Y, tras algo taan profundo, volvió a dormitar. Pero se despertó de nuevo; Lizzie, enfadada, empezó a patalear y berrear en el suelo, y las vibraciones lo molestaron. Entonces, para ver si la niñata esa se callaba, Jackie dijo:

"¡Dios mío, no, condenadme a la horca ya! No me torturéis con tales amenazas."

El Comodón, murmuró entre ronquidos: "Que así sea"

Entonces Jackie, viendo que Lizzie no se callaba, y que su preciosa espada maquillaojos peligraba, decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano y poner a salvo todas sus pertenencias, superando su miedo, y a pesar de quizá perderse la compañía de tanto macho viril. Ui, que se me olvidó poner lo que hizo!. Cogió el cuello de la "mujer" a la que llamaban Lizzie, con esos preciosos grilletes. Lizzie, al verse de pie y con aquel "hombre" cerca de ella, se asustó tanto que… se quedó callada. Increíble. Los soldados se adelantaron, para dispararle, al grito de Bush y sus paranoias:

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muerte al irakí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El Gobernador, un tanto más juicioso (aquí tenéis que reíros), pidió que nadie disparase. Todos, menos Bush, lo hicieron. Pobre paloma de la paz, ella, que volaba por allí, de vacaciones… creo que se la llevaron para hacer de pollo asado en acción de gracias a no sé dónde…

Jackie, que no se asustó por el disparo, viendo la oportunidad de salvarse, dijo: "En eso estamos de acuerdo." Viendo que, además de salvarse, podría recuperar sus cositas, pidió que le diesen el móvil que, al darle a un botón, la antena salía disparada, la caja de música que no funcionaba, el rímel extrafuerte y extranegro, y la espada multicolor. Cogiendo la espada, apuntó su filo hacia el cuello de Lizzie, que se relamió pensando en la cantidad de vestidos que se tendría que comprar para combinarlos con tanta sombra de ojos. Pensándoselo mejor, acercó el móvil que al darle a un botón la antena salía disparada, y lo acercó a la cabeza de Lizzie, gritando:

"Las ondas pueden matarla a largo plazo! ¡Podemos pasarnos así cerca de cien años!" Aunque, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del cerebro de Lizzie, sería mucho menos.

Entre los hombres se levantaron murmullos de disgusto. Algunos de ellos, sabiendo la velocidad de decisión de su gobernante, sacaron varias barajas de cartas y algunos cigarros, pa pasar el rato.

Jackie, medio asqueado por el contacto con la "mujer, siguió hablando: "Lizzie, ¿no?"

"SEÑORITA RAJOY, o Lizzie superguai" Replicó ella, mosqueada.

"Señorita Superguay, tendríais la bondad…"

"¡Quién, YO?" Gritó Lizzie "¿Hacer algo yo? ¡Para qué crees que tengo criados!"

Entonces, uno de los criados pasó los brazos hacia Jackie, con Lizzie en medio cual bocata de jamón campofrío; El comodón, viendo magreo entre las legañas de sus ojos, decidió que le apetecía hacer un cuarteto, y ordenó que lo acercaran. ¿Os imagináis a este hombre en su noche de bodas?. Pobre sirviente. Pero el Comodón vio la cara y los pestañeos de Jackie cuando se acercaba… y decidió mantenerse apartado.

"¡Cuidado con el género!" le gritó Jackie a Lizzie. Le daba igual que el sirviente hiciera cualquier cosa, es más, le encantaba… pero no esa "mujer" "Margaret Astor me mataría si se enterase de esto"

Cuando el esclavo/ sirviente terminó, Lizzie se giró hacia la cara de ese hombre, y utilizó todos los recursos de su supervocabulario para insultarlo de la mejor manera:

"Sois superdespreciable, osea, lo peor" Y, añadió algo que casi hizo que Jackie se muriese "¡Y esa ropa está pasada de moda!"

Realmente, no tenemos palabras para describir la desesperación, angustia y fiebre asesina que invadieron a Jackie. Así que, siguiendo la filosofía saltadora del director, nos saltamos el arrebato de furia de jackie. La verdad es que era interesante, tratando de ahogarla, la cara de Lizzie que acambió de rosa a roja, azul, púrpura, verde con ronchas naranjas…

Así que ahora mostramos a Lizzie ya seca, vestida, maquillada y peinada, y a Jackie también con todo eso hecho. Esa es la magia de Holliwood, todos aparecen secos nada más salir del agua. Lo curioso es que, la escena es la misma. Así que tenemos a Lizzie entre los brazos de Jackie, y al Comodón todo sopas, ajeno a todo. Jackie dijo algo, pa distraer al personal antes de su gran salida: "Dí lo que quieras, Lizzie Superguay, amorcito. Yo he salvado el lacito y mi espada."

"¿Qué lacito?" Preguntó lizzie, extrañada.

"No, nada, nada, cosas mías." Respondió Jackie, como cualquiera de nosotros habríamos hecho.

Nota: Weno, por hoy os llega y os sobra, a esperar tocan. Si queréis un capítulo realmente bueno… os lo buscáis, que para gustos, hay 7 capítulos. Ala, nos vamos a buscar más reviús.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Nota de las autorazas: **Bien. Para empezar, muchas gracias a los reviuadores AYA K, cuyas sugerencias serán tenidas en cuenta (Eres la lieche!!), o eso dice la asaltacunas, (luego lo entenderéis) y a T.Clover y a Mego. Esperamos que vosotrs y TODOS VUESTROS AMIGS nos hagáis el favor de enviar un revió, aunque no s os leáis las historias… nos sentimos solitas :-( En respuesta a la pregunta de T.Clover ¿De dónde sakáis tantas paridas? La falta de ortografía es del original, jejeje. Verás… nosotras, la Asaltacunas y la Asaltageriátricos, nacimos exactamente con un mes, doce días, cuatro horas, seis minutos y cincuentaynueve segundos de diferencia, lo que nos hace poseer una cualidad mental única: cuando nos juntamos, nuestras mentes se acoplan de tal manera que nos es posible llegar a unos grados de genialidad, talento y perfección inusitados. Lo que ocurre es que esto lo escribimos separadas. Además, nuestra bebida alkólika favorita es el Sprite, o el 7up… ya, no tienen alcohol, pero nosotras con eso bailamos por la calle… bueno, sin eso también, pero eso es culpa de nuestro trastorno conjunto por las Canciones del verano. Si quieres una explicación racional, no la hay. Semos así. Cacho Nota de las Autoras, ¿no? Ni que os estuviésemos contando nuestras vidas… Weno, que vuestros ombligos queden risueños gracias a nuestra genialidad de Diosas del olimpo… o por nuestro Fanfic, da igual. Suerte, que no os muráis en el intento. En el intento de leer, claro, no de morir; porque, si nos quedamos sin los que nos envían reviús… mejopr no pensarlo. Por cierto, ya es posible enviar reviús anónimos… ¡Pero la Asaltacunas tiene un primo hacker! :-) No os damos más la paliza. Un, dos, tres, ¡A leer esta vez!

"Dí lo que quieras, Lizzie superguay, amorcito mío, mmm, ¡Mi niña! " Y le dio un besito en la mejilla, pero que muy efusivo. Lizzie, asqueada, se limpió bien la jeta, perdón, su cutis fino y delicado, con la manga de su vestido rosa, que más tarde quemaría. Horrorizada, pudo ver que… ¡Se había corrido el maquillaje en aquel gesto! Gracias a dios, los maquilladores, siempre tan eficaces los tíos (pa eso cobran los jodíos) corrieron literalmente para arreglar tal… "desgracia", antes de que a la nena le diera el jamacuco. Suerte que el director tiene, además de patas de saltamontes, unas Grandes y Enormes… tijeras, con las que corta escenas a tutti plen; cosa que aumenta de forma considerable sus ingresos, al hacernos comprar el deuvedé. Pongamos como ejemplo las Versiones Extendidas de cierta película, cuyo título omitiremos porque… porque… ¡Porque no tenemos sitio suficiente! ¡Ala!

Bien, veamos, veamos… ¿Por dónde íbamos…? ¡Ah, sí, es cierto! Jackie continúa rajando: "Tú has salvado mi espada de colores sombraojiles, y yo tu lacito, estamos en paz." Comenzó a caminar pa atrás, tirando del lacito, la pluma, la cadena, y el cuello de Lizzie… pero el jodío lacito estaba cosido a conciencia, así que no lo pudo coger.

Jackie, entusiasmado por llevar tanto rato de prota, siguió hablando: "Leidis… Caballero…" Lo de caballero lo dijo con un gran retintín, y un graaan movimiento de sus pestañas, clavando sus ojos en Aznar. Todos los hombres se fueron ligeramente para atrás, por la ventolera… Aznar sintió ganas de correr y tirarse al agua. Por suerte Bush, siempre tan… convincente, pudo retenerlo a su lado. Por supuesto, por mucho que Bush lo diga, no era un motivo altruista; además del petróleo Irakí, Bush quería controlar la enorme fuente de riqueza que era el fútbol español y las discotecas de Ibiza. Bueno, el tío siguió hablando (afán de protagonismo): "Siempre recordaréis este día, como el día en el que CASI CASI CASI, casi, pero casi, capturáis al organizador de Saraos Jackie… ¡Gorrión!" Y arrojó a Lizzie con muy poca finura y delicadeza, cayendo con poco estilo sobre el Comodón. Eso favoreció a Jackie, que comenzó a escapar. Todos los hombres empezaron a hacer comentarios jocosos sobre la noche de bodas de esos dos; era de todos sobradamente conocido que el lugar en que menos acción había en todo el planeta era la cama del Comodón. Es lo que tiene casarse con un hombre mucho mayor. (A una de nosotras le gustan los chicos mayores, la Asaltageriátricos. A la otra, pequeños; la Asaltacunas. Nos encanta asaltar, como al director, por eso elegimos esta película) Ehh.. bueno, ahora viene esa típica escena, que en todas las pelis de piratas hay, como en "La isla de las Cabezas Cortadas", cuando Morgan y su esclavo son atacados por el barco. Sí, ya lo sé, vemos muchas pelis. A lo que íbamos, ahora Jackie sujeta los grilletes a una cuerda, sube a un palo, gira cual tornillo, anda como un pato mareado, se tira por una cuerda pabajo a toda leche, se suelta, corre, tropieza y se cae, se levanta, le roban la cartera, sigue corriendo… Bueno, todo eso. Os remitimos a la escena de la peli, que es demasiado largo de explicar. Solamente deberíamos señalar que Jackie se rompió dos uñas más en su aventura, quedándole sólo la del pulgar en la mano derecha. Una de esas uñas se la encontró Lizzie otro día, y se la llevó pensando que era suya, una de las postizas. Bueno, eso no viene a cuento. Lo que sí viene a cuenta es esto; como en cualquier peli americana, los Soldados de la Marina Real de Puerto Levadura disparaban y disparaban sin cesar, piún, piún, pam, ratatatata… bueno, eso no. La cosa es que, es sorprendente el escudo antibalas que rodea a todos los protas… ¡Ni les rozan las balas! Y, sin embargo, todo el decorado a hacer puñetas!!! Impresionante. Weno, Sólo hay una frase importante en tanto rato de peli: "El Capitán Sparrow tiene un compromiso esta tarde con la horca. Lamentaría que no acudiera". Cómo nos chapamos la peli, eh? La decía el Comodón, despierto por las estridentes carcajajajadas de sus soldados, después de que le quitasen a la gorrrrrrrrrrrrrda de Lizzie de encima. Pero el Comodón dijo que aquello no estaba en su contrato, y como no queremos líos con el Sindicato, se la metimos a Venus que, total, otra metida más no se iba a notar, y seguro que el chaval no protestaba. Por cierto, no penséis mal… lo que le metemos son fraaases. Las manos se las metemos a Jack.

La cosa es que, después de mearse de risa, los soldados terminaron por hacer caso a las órdenes, bajo amenaza de "terribles castigos corporales" y/o "reestructuración de plantilla". Jackie, mirando a ver si por fin lo seguían, comenzó a correr cual nenaza, muy… muy… Jackie, agitando el bolso a su paso, para evitar contacto con los Ghañanes, que le daban un "poquito" de grima. Pero poquito. Como no sabía dónde huir, pensó… sí, y algo con lógica. Bueno, primero pensó: Si yo fuera un pimiento, ¿Dónde estaría?... después, pensó que sería mejor preguntarse donde **NO** buscaría si** ÉL** fuese un **SOLDADO**.Así que, tratándose de ÉL, pensó que el lugar en que nadie buscaría nada era el vertedero. Hacia allí corrió.

Ah, el Vertedero de Puerto levadura… un lugar realmente paradisíaco, pintoresco, con unas vistas sencillamente… inigualables (gracias a dios). Lo que era inigualable era la cantidad de mierda que allí se había acumulado. Cabe destacar que allí estaban custodiados (por las ratas, porque nadie más se atrevía a acercarse), aparte de los "hilillos de Plastilina", una fuente inagotable de materias primas hermanas de la mierda, el acceso a las armas de destrucción masiva, cuyo acceso estaba restringido, sólo posible para dos hombres, que poseían en realidad todo el poder en Puerto Levadura, y en el mundo entero… los únicos que se atrevían a acercarse… los únicos que aguantaban tanto pestazo…

El señor Braun, y Guille.

Sí, porque ellos sí que visitaban el vertedero, disfrutaban de sus vistas, de sus lagos de residuos tóxicos, de sus mosquitos que brillaban con una extraña luz verde por la noche. Pero hablábamos de Jackie, no de los Hombres de Cien Capas de Roña. (HCCR)

La cosa es que Jackie se acercó por allí. Lo único que le mantenía consciente era que tenía la ligera sospecha que ellos no usarían los grilletes y el látigo para lo que él quería. Y ahí está la cuestión, en los grillos. Lo primero que buscó fue un lugar en que quitarse esos grilletes que apretaban sus muñecas de forma deliciosamente dolorosa. Buscó un cuchillo. No lo encontró. Buscó una piedra. No la encontró. Buscó un engranaje que movía un burro, que era lo que estaba en el guión. Como somos puñeteras, se lo robamos. No lo encontró. Buscó cualquier cosa que no fuera mierda. No la encontró. Buscó a Wally. ¡Y lo encontró! Como se entere Bush, lo hace jefe del Servicio Secreto; total, para eso, no hacen falta dotes de detective… ni demasiada inteligencia. Sólo un buen satélite.

Bueno, aburrido, ya había dado unas cuantas vueltas, incluso sin morirse. Entonces, Wally le avisó de que había un coche, o algo parecido, entre la mierda y los escombros. Jackie lo miró, y Wally aprovechó para ir a perderse a la Prehistoria. Bueno (¿Cuántas veces escribimos esa palabra por capítulo? Es un conector excelente, muy optimista). Bueno, guay, seguimos, vale, estupendo, venga, guay, vamos a seguir. Después de este paréntesis sin paréntesis de estupidez transitoria, continuamos con el fic. Pero seguimos otro día. Tenemos que escapar de los del manicomio, no nos queda bien el blanco, ni nos gustan las duchas frías.

**Nota de las Diosas del Olimpo:** ¡Un reviúuuuuuuu! ¡Pliiiiissssss! O dos. O tres. O diez. Cuantos más, mejor. Prometemos no dar tanto la vara en las Notas. El próximo Chapter está lleno de… letras, así que, los que leéis el código binario vais a tener que esperar. Dentro de poco, la Asaltacunas se nos va a Vigo, y deja a la Asaltageriátricos en la Coruña, sob, sob sob. Se va a aprender a traducir, para poder provocar guerras contra los países que prohíban "Embrujadas", que, por cierto, han quitado sin previo aviso de Tele5, en el capítulo 18 de la Sexta, a 5 de terminar. Está histérica, y ha dejado a la Asaltageriátricos con medio tímpano. La cuestión es que tiene que hacer 300km cada fin de semana sólo para continuar este fanfic… y traer la ropa sucia, atracarse de comida, tocarse las narices… lo típico de las universitarias pelotas como ella. Weno, ya nos hemos liado de nuevo. Chao, y a reviuear.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Nota de vuestras Reinas, las Autoras:** (Reverencias… aplausos… ahora nosotras os saludamos, nos veneráis, pagáis vuestros impuestos, os humilláis un poquito, y todo dios a su casa) Bueno, esta Nota está dedicada a T.Clover, porque creemos que le gustan más que el propio fic. Para mí que nos lee sólo por ellas. Bueno, es un honor que te interesen nuestras vidas, porque siempre las contamos. Como seas de una revista del Corazón, nos pagas las exclusivas, con fotos incluidas, como las fashion ministras. Weno, además, saludos y agradecimientos a AYA K y Mego. Mego, maja, la Asaltacunas no se acordó de contextarte al revió del cap6, pero lo hace ahora (Qué salada, con lo largas que son las Notas, y la tía mete también saludos atrasaos). Nosotras también odiamos a las tías megaguays como Lizzie, pero nos encantaría tener el cuerpo de Keira, besar a Orlando como Keira, vivir en el mismo país que Orlando, como Keira, y por eso la odiamos tanto. AYA K, ya sabes por qué no tenemos nada para ti, y como somos tan reservadas, no lo ponemos… T.Clover, apunta: La Asaltacunas chatea con AYA K sin comunicárselo a la Asaltageriátricos. Pedazo exclusiva, 20 millones de revistas vendidas por lo menos.

T Clover, que se nos olvidó una cosita, cariño, corazón; ¡Por supuesto que no pensamos diñarla! El mundo necesita nuevos redactores de Pecado Original, aquí está la next generation. Rogamos que no se nos mueran los 3 reviuers que tenemos.

Ala, venga, va, vamos a daros el Fic. Pienso que leeríais más si os pusiéramos sólo notas de Autoras, pero como esto es una peich de fics, algo hay que escribir, pa disimular…

Empezamos… Bueno, seguimos:

Bueno (pero que conste que lo ponemos sólo por no perder la costumbre de pensar en positivo). El caso es que cuando Wally se fue a la prehistoria, Jackie permaneció en el sitio, observando el coche que Wally acababa de señalarle. Se trataba de un modelo antiguo de alguna marca made in Puerto Levadura que Jackie no podía ver, puesto que la mayor parte del coche estaba cubierta de mierda. Era un coche que, probablemente, en su día, habría sido de un color negro mate, pero eso cuando estaba limpio, porque allí, semiabandonado en el vertedero, era imposible adivinar el color de fábrica, o el que el hortera del exdueño hubiera utilizado. Total, que Jackie llevaba allí plantado en medio de la mierda varios minutos, esposado aún, mirando como un pasmarote el coche que tenía delante. De pronto, algo en su mente, en la parte que no se ocupaba de sus uñas (no, la que se ocupaba de las pestañas tampoco) comenzó a funcionar. Seguramente lo que ocurrió es que habían empezado ya a soportar el olor. Esto permitió que Jackie observara que del techo del coche caían, espasmódicamente, algunas partículas de la mierda allí acumulada. Era un hecho sorprendente, ya que se trataba de un coche semiabandonado. Quizá no tan sorprendente, ya que, mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, el coche estaba tan sólo semiutilizado. Ahora es cuando os preguntáis, ¿Por qué tanto semi? Pero weno, eso ya lo veréis, que no me apetece adelantar acontecimientos. A medida que la mente de Jackie despertaba, iba procesando más detalles, como un ordenador al que le aumentas la memoria RAM. No sólo caía mierda del techo a intervalos más o menos regulares de tiempo, como si nevara, sino que el coche se balanceaba al mismo tiempo que caía la mierda, plac, plac, plac… o ñicki, ñicki, ñicki, si lo preferís, depende de la mierda que tengan los amortiguadores. Claro que sólo podía balancearse lo que la cantidad de mierda de alrededor le permitía. Un poco más tarde, Jackie pudo escuchar con claridad algunos ruidos apagados que provenían del interior del coche… algo así como Arf, arf, arf. También parecían llevar una sincronización perfecta con la caída de mierda y las sacudidas del coche. Mientras Jackie pensaba, o lo que fuera, en todos estos hechos, su mente registró un último detalle: No podía ver lo que había en el interior de tan extraño y rítmico coche, como si se tratara de un pub cualquiera. Pero no era sólo por la mierda que cubría las ventanillas, parabrisas y parabrisas trasero (las lunas, pero la Asaltacunas no sabía que se llaman así, jejeje). Toda la mierda que recubría las partes mencionadas en la frase anterior estaba completamente empañada. Qué curioso fenómeno, mierda empañada… Sólo se podía dar con la gerencia de Rajoy en materias como Sanidad, y gracias a que los EE.UU. no habían firmado el Protocolo de Kionoseké, que está por la china más o menos.

Bueno, el caso es que Jackie no llegó a procesar realmente esta última información, lo cual impidió que llegase a conclusiones satisfactorias sobre el interior del coche. Lo satisfactorio era lo que ocurría EN el coche. Es realmente asombroso, si consideramos cuál era la principal ocupación de la mente de Jackie, que hubiese estado pensando en otra cosa totalmente distinta de todo lo que hemos estado contando. A que adivinamos lo que estáis pensando: joder, ya les vale a las idiotas estas, hacernos leer un párrafo entero que no va a servir para nada porque realmente el protagonista no estaba pensando en eso. ¡Pues se quedan sin reviú, hala! Pero como ahora ya estamos a punto de contaros lo que pensaba conscientemente, cuando acabéis de leer tendréis que dejar un reviú igual. La mente de Jackie había estado trabajando febrilmente (ya, claro, ya sabemos que eso no os lo tragáis) pensando en la mejor manera de librarse de los grilletes. Observando el coche, allí, parado hasta cierto punto (el coche, Jackie estaba parado del todo), como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, que tampoco lo tenía, se le ocurrió que, si fuese capaz de abrir la portezuela del coche sin ensuciarse, evitando las partículas mierdosas flotantes, quizá podría liberarse de sus esposas poniéndolas en el marco y, con una pierna, golpeando la puerta contra ellas, hasta que se desgastaran.

Decidido ya a llevar su proyecto a buen término, Jackie fue acercándose lentamente al coche; la cantidad de mierda le obligaba a ello. Se encontraba a varios metros, lo cual significaba que tenía que caminar sobre varias toneladas de mierda hasta llegar allí, y ocuparse al mismo tiempo de que sus enormes pestañas no la rozasen. Mira que estaba alto el nivel de la mierda. Dio un paso, tanteando el terreno. Parecía una zona segura. Apoyó con un poco más de fuerza, y descubrió que la mierda era tan compacta allí que nada podría ya deshacerla, a no ser, por supuesto, que los componentes químicos extrafuertes de su rímel llegaran a tocarla, en cuyo caso las reacciones que se podrían producir serían absolutamente impredecibles. Juntó el otro pie con cuidado. Decididamente, allí no había peligro. Sin embargo, para llegar al coche tenía que pasar entre dos columnas enormes de residuos sólidos urbanos apilados (RSUA). De sólidos no tenían mucho, porque rezumaban todos un líquido verde y asqueroso. El verde es un color asqueroso de por sí, pero este era… era… como las espinacas de Popeye!! Sí, pocos niños fueron tan tontos como para tragarse el anuncio de Popeye, y mucho menos de tragarse sus espinacas; sobre todo después de comerte una lata entera y pegarle un capón al gato de la vecina, pa que se callara, y el muy ·# te mordiese una oreja.

Bueno, la cuestión es que Jackie se preguntó las reacciones que podían tener el componente químico extrafuerte (CQE2) de su rímel si llegaba a entrar en contacto con aquel líquido verde y asqueroso. De todas formas, como el tipo no había estudiado química en su vida, porque aquello era cosa de hombres, tuvo que abandonar tales pensamientos y dedicarse a seguir avanzando, preocupado ahora por ese líquido verdoso y asqueroso y maloliente que corría en regueros a su alrededor, por no decir ríos. Tenía que apartar las pestañas de aquello. Lo que Jackie no sabía, no se había preguntado nunca, no se había molestado en mirar nunca, nadie le había contado nunca, ignorado que era por la sociedad, información que no había llegado por casualidad a sus manos y/u orejas limpias nunca, lo que no le había parecido necesario averiguar nunca, era con qué se hacía aquel rímel con componente químico extrafuerte (CQE2). Jackie había leído en el bote que era altamente contaminante, que le importaba poco (así que ya le vale al tipo ése, ¿no sabe que contribuye al crecimiento del agujero de la capa de ozono, que nadie es capaz de zurcir, lo cual hará que los rayos ultravioleta del sol derritan los polos, haciendo que cambien las corrientes del Atlántico Norte, lo que provocará cambios inesperados en el clima, como supertormentas que lo congelan todo instantáneamente, haciendo que suba el nivel del mar a niveles espectaculares, congelando todo el hemisferio Norte, dejando el del Sur intacto, y dejando la ciudad de Nueva York totalmente enterrada en la nieve? España parecía que se salvaba, pero al final, nos congelábamos… ¡Pero los del peñón también, jejeje!)

**Nota de las autoras:** a hacer publicidad encubierta a otra parte, majos. Si no, nos veremos el día de mañana en los juzgados.

A lo que estábamos, que el componente químico extrafuerte del rímel de Jackie era altamente contaminante (CQE2) y él no sabía con qué se hacía (con CQE2). Le bastaba con que en el bote asegurasen que tal producto no se había probado jamás ni en animales ni en seres humanos, sino tan sólo en Ghañanes y otras razas inferiores (votantes del pepé, y esas cosas). Lo que Jackie nunca supo, hasta que Guille se lo contó, claro que eso viene más adelante, porque de momento no se conocen todavía… bueno, Guille a él sí lo conoce porque sabe que los soldados lo andan buscando, pero él a Guille no. Vaya lío de pronombres, no hay dios que lo entienda. Pues eso, que hasta que Guille vino a abrirle los ojos (no literalmente) a Jackie para mostrarle la auténtica realidad de su vida (Si es que la realidad existe), Jackie no sabía que el principal producto con el que se elaboraba su queridíiiiiisimo y adoradíiiiiismo rímel (el famoso CQE2) con componente químico extrafuerte (CQE2), era el líquido verde y asqueroso que rezumaba haciendo riachuelos, o más bien ríos, a sus inseguros pies en aquellos momentos. Si Jackie alguna vez se hubiese molestado en leer un poco más abajo de donde decían aquello de "Testado científicamente en Ghañanes derechistas" probablemente hubiera visto una leyenda que ponía: elaborado con líquido verde y asqueroso altamente contaminante que rezuma de residuos sólidos urbanos orgánicos (RSUO, que no ruso). Principal proveedor: Braun SA, Vertedero Nacional de Puerto Levadura (Aquí no pongo las siglas). Pero como nuca se molestó en leerlo, Jackie no lo sabía, así que tampoco podía adivinar que, mientras él avanzaba sobre mierda compacta, aquel líquido verde y asqueroso cual espinaca popeyera estaba reaccionando químicamente con aquélla (mierda). Jackie había dado ya unos diez o quince temerosos pasitos y se encontraba muy cerca ya del coche, justo a la altura de las dos torres, famosa película (Asaltageriátricos: Pero de esto sí que hago publi, ¡Vivan los Tolkianos!). Pero justo en ese momento, la reacción química terminó de completarse. Y, antes de que Jackie pudiera darse cuenta de qué producía aquel ruido sordo por encima de él, levantó ligeramente la vista, todo lo que sus pesadas pestañas le permitían, y vislumbr

(Pausa dramática, por favor, con música de tensión….)

…dos montañas gemelas de mierda prima hermana que se le venían encima. Jackie dio media vuelta para volverse por donde había venido, osea por la mierda compacta huyendo de la mierda no precisamente compacta que se le estaba cayendo encima, cual lluvia de mierda. Así que la cámara enfoca a Jackie, cubierta por polvillo mierdoso, de frente, mientras éste corre hacia ella y un tío limpia la mierda que se acumulaba en la lente, y tras Jackie puede verse claramente cómo la mierda va cayendo con gran estruendo justo por dónde él acaba de pasar, tipo BRUOOOOOOOMMMM. Sin embargo, como a nosotras nos importa una… una… una mierda (y nunca mejor dicho) lo que le pase a nuestro protagonista, en vez de dejarle huir de un destino tan terrible para él, hacemos que se deje de estupideces, y, como Lizzie hiciera ya hacía ocho años, se enfrentase a sus miedos más terribles… No, él no coge un palo para defenderse de la mierda. Así que Jackie no logró escapar de Torrente, el brazo lleno de Mierda del Vertedero, famosa película española. Por lo tanto, a la siguiente escena aparece Jackie cubierto de toda aquella… porquería (Creíais que íbamos a poner mierda, ¿a que sí?). Se quedó como estaba antes, pero lleno de… eso, mirando de pie, estúpidamente, el coche, sólo que ahora estaba infinitamente más sucio, infinitamente destrozado, y, por lo que parece, se va a quedar infinitamente esposado. Dos cálidas lágrimas contaminadas asomaron a sus ojillos. Claro, nos es difícil adivinar si era para limpiarlos de mierda o porque estaba llorando de verdad. De pronto, descubrimos que lloraba, ya que aquellas lagrimitas fueron acompañadas del sonido favorito de Jackie:

**"¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

Esto provocó que todos los pájaros y demás animales capaces de registrar sonidos tan agudos, salieran en estampida de Puerto Levadura, y que el coche dejara de moverse rítmicamente por un instante, aunque volvió inmediatamente a hacerlo. Qué coche más desconsiderado, ni siquiera se acercó a ver qué había pasado. Pero marcha tenía, desde luego. Eso sí que es un coche fiestero. El caso es que Jackie lloró hasta que pudo ver bien, o hasta que se aburrió y decidió que no le daba tiempo de volver al puerto, convencer a su submarino de que volviera a ser barco, ir a casa, ducharse, y volver a Puerto Levadura a quitarse los grilletes en el coche, antes de que los soldados lo encontrasen. Así que ahora, como ya estaba lleno de mierda, qué más daba seguir adelante. Además, caso de que vinieran los soldados, seguro que podría camuflarse mucho mejor. La verdad, aunque lo reconociesen, no creo que lo fueran a meter en el Fuerte… ni a tocarlo… ni a acercarse mucho, la verdad. Así que avanzó, ya poniendo mucho menos cuidado en dónde pisaba. Aún así, consiguió evitar los "escombros movedizos" pero es fue porque Guille había puesto un enorme cartel que decía **_"HESKONVROS MOBEDHIZ_**". Pero Guille lo había puesto porque estaba cansado de caerse allí una y otra vez. Sobre todo desde el día en que Mister Braun había salido a vender unos cepillos de dientes más o menos cochambrosos, pero de calidad, y se tuvo que quedar allí durante más de cinco horas. Me pregunto qué hizo en esas horas… Bueno, él estaba en su elemento (¿conocéis algún símbolo del zodiaco que sea de mierda, en lugar de ser de aire, por ejemplo? Pues ahora sí, el Guille, los nacidos entre el 29 y el 30 de febrero), lo que pasa es que los escombros y los Residuos Sólidos Urbanos Orgánicos e Inorgánicos (RSUO&I) no le permitían moverse y "ordenar" (remover o revolcarse) la basura como a él le gustaba, y entonces se aburrió mucho. Pedazo frase, ¿No? Nosotras hemos tenido que rebuscar el sujeto. Estas frases son las que te ponen para analizar sintácticamente en Lengua Española.

¿No creéis que hay alguna clase de problema en este fic con tanto flashback y tanta leche? Así que en vez de flashback hacemos flashnow, flash de "Sonríe el pajarito" o como se le llame, flash flash y volvemos a lo que estamos. Jackie, POR FIN, después de tres páginas de obstáculos consiguió llegar al coche. Desde allí sí que se percibían bien percibidos todos los detalles que Jackie había observado la primera vez: el movimiento rítmico y los ruidos apagados, arf arf arf, ñicki, ñicki, ñicki, y to eso, que a Jackie, desde tan cerca, se le antojaron gemidos, y la mierda que caía, que ahora, desde tan cerca, parecía mucha más, lo cual echó a Jackie un poco para atrás a la hora de acercarse, pero luego se acordó de que ya estaba hecho una mierda, así que se dejó duchar otra vez por la mierda que caía del coche. Sin embargo, todas aquellas cosas tan extrañas que parecían provenir del interior asustaban un poco a Jackie, que se acercó con precaución.

Su mano agarró el picaporte del coche, o como se llame eso que sirve para abrir la puerta.

Su mano tiró del picaporte del coche, o como se llame eso que sirve para abrir la puerta.

Su mano abrió la puerta tirando del picaporte del coche, o como se llame eso que sirve para abrir la puerta.

Después de que su mano abriera la puerta tirando del picaporte del coche….

…o como se llame eso que sirve para abrir la puerta.

Una cortina de mierda pasó por delante de sus ojos.

Y después…

Jackie vio algo que no había visto jamás. Allí había un hombre, pero no era un hombre, puesto que parecía haber nacido acoplado a…una "Mujer". Jackie nunca había visto tal cosa, y entendió al momento todo aquello de que el coche se movía y los gemidos: lo hacía aquel horroroso engendro hombre-mujer (hermafrodita entonces, ¿no? Como los caracoles) que tenía delante. Además, parecían dos cuerpos separados si no fuese porque estaban unidos por…por…Jackie pensó que ser un ser unido a otro por _aquella parte del cuerpo_ debía de doler mucho, e inconscientemente acercó sus manos esposadas para protegerse. El monstruo paró un momento de balancearse y hacer sonidos extraños, para que la cabeza de la parte del hombre se volviese a mirar a Jackie y exclamase con sorpresa:

"¡Dios mío! ¡¡¡Pero **QUÉ PEDAZO DE PESTAÑAS**!!!"

La cabeza de la parte de la "Mujer" se volvió entonces a mirar a Jackie, pero parecía más ocupada en otra cosa y obligó a su otra cabeza a volver a mirarla, fundiéndose con ella, de forma que Jackie se vio obligado a apartar la vista de aquel engendro perverso. Sin embargo, allí se quedó aquella cosa, haciendo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo desde ya antes de que Jackie llegara. Jackie se sentó en la parte del coche (delantera), con el engendro detrás, intentando desemborronar un poco el retrovisor, pero no para poder mirar lo que vosotros, mentes calenturientas, estáis pensando que quería mirar el "chaval", sino que quería observar qué "maravilloso" efecto había tenido sobre sus pestañas aquel líquido verde y asqueroso. Se miró como buenamente pudo entre tanta mierda, y vigilando de reojo (pero no mucho) que aquella cosa de atrás no se le echase encima por sorpresa, a por sus **PEDAZO DE PESTAÑAS**. Pero sólo de reojo, malpensados. Observó sus** PEDAZO DE PESTAÑAS**. Parecían más fuertes, largas y brillantes que nunca. Después de todo, la mezcla de líquido verde y asqueroso con líquido verde y asqueroso para hacer rímel extrafuerte y extranegro (CQE2), no resultaba tan mala ni asquerosa, ni tan verde, como podía parecer en un principio. Jackie decidió que no volvería a tirar jamás la basura. Luego recordó que tenía que sacarse los grilletes y huir de los soldados.

Salió del coche y se colocó como había planeado. Puso las manos en el marco de la puerta, derecha arriba e izquierda abajo, e intentó alcanzar la portezuela del coche con su pierna izquierda. Acercó bien la cabeza para comprobar que tenía las manos donde quería. Una vez comprobado, se preparó y empujó la portezuela con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz para golpear los grilletes. En lugar de eso, se golpeó la cabeza, que había olvidado sacar del medio. ¡Eso tuvo que doler! Pero como seguro que no había nada que se pudiese romper por allí dentro, nada se rompió, y el tío continuó la operación, dolorido, pero entero al fin y al cabo. Apartó la cabeza del medio y volvió a preparar la pierna. Sacudió otra vez la puerta contra el marco, y, justo antes de llegar a la cadena de las esposas, la puerta tropezó esta vez con su brazo, y ahí también le dolió. Tenéis que aprender, chicas, que hay cosas más importantes que la belleza exterior, porque quizá un día os encontréis en un coche, teniendo que escapar… y golpeándoos contra la puerta. Por cierto, nosotras hemos registrado el (CQE2), así que nada de plagios.

**Nota de las autoras**: (reverencia muy reverencial) como habéis podido observar, éste ha sido un capítulo de mierda. El líquido verde y asqueroso ha sido cedido por Meibelín (No preguntéis) y por Industrias Contaminemos la Ría SA. Las Dos Torres Gemelas de Mierda Prima Hermana son propiedad de los Republicanos Estadosjuntitosienses (Vote 4 un Arbusto, tiene más cerebro que nuestro candidato) No os quejéis, que es el cap más largo que hemos escrito. Eso sí, si tenéis el pc lleno de mierda, no es asunto nuestro.

In the next capítulo… tenemos reservada una escena… bueno, una escena… buah, ya veréis peaso escena. Por lo menos en la peli era muy buena. Y los actores, buenísimos. Por cierto, no os hagáis ilusiones: Orlando NO utilizaba la espada, era un doble bastante feo, igual que el de Yoni. sob, sob, snif, snif, cómo molan las onomatopeyas.

PD: Como somos reinas y controlamos a la policía, si no nos reviuáis pronto, os enviamos a un Boy para que os haga un estriptís disfrazao de poli. Eso sí, el Boy es el señor Braun.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Nota de las autoras, magníficas y maravillosas, ya sin resaca de Nochevieja:** Toda referencia anterior, presente y futura al magnífico, inimitable, excepcional y multioscarizado mundo de la Tierra Media y El señor de los Anillos es obra de la magnífica, inimitable y excepcional Asaltageriátricos (Saludos a Aya!!) excepto referencias directas al cuerpazo escultural de Orli Bloom (Q pijo) FEEELIIIIIZZZZ AAAAÑOOOOO NUEEEEEVOOOOOOOO A TODS, y que os valga de regalo de reyes, ok? Que estamos pobres. Bien, cuando amenazamos con dejar de escribir si no nos reviuábais, llegaron DOS, DOS, ¡¡¡DOOOOSSS!!!!!! DOS MÍSEROS REVIÚS MÁS!!! ¡¡cutreeeeeeees! Agradecemos, pues, su labor a Aya K, nuestra más fiel reviuadora (Q palabra más complicada) y también a Lasupermiry y Aniram mcDouglas por sus 2DOS2 2 2 2 2 ¡2! Reviús! ¡Aprended de estas señoritas encantadoras y adorables, leñe! Ehh, gracias también a aquellos que nos tienen en Autores favoritos, pero MANDAD UN REVIÚ, LEÑE, AUNQUE SÓLO SEA PARA FELICITARNOS EL AÑO, O PARA METEROS CON BUSH, ¡¡¡LO QUE SEAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sob, sob, sob. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bueno, ya lo dejamos, no sin antes pediros que felicitéis al novio de la Asaltageriátricos, que es un año más viejo :-) y ya está casi en los 30. jejeje, ¿Creíais que lo decíamos de coña? Pues como os diga la edad del de la Asaltacunas… jejeje. No olvidéis leer en alto el papel de Guille, que si no no os vais a enterar!!

Tras haberse sacudido fuertemente diversas partes de su cuerpo (¿Hace falta escribir el chiste? Creo que, si nos habéis leído durante tanto tiempo, NO), Jackie encontró la manera de deshacerse de los grilletes con la portezuela del "coche" sin aumentar su colección de moratones. Dicha colección ganó el premio Guinnessss de los Récordsssss. Mira que es listo el tío, porque nosotras no sabríamos cómo hacerlo. Lo que sí sabemos, gracias a fuentes tan fidedignas como las palabras de Urdaci o las noticias de la TVE1, es que le llevó varias horas desgastar unos grilletes tan nuevos. Vale, os decimos el truco: Líquido verde y asqueroso. Una corrosión asegurada. Jeje, salían unos vapores que lo dejaron todo colocado, y hacía Fishshshshshs, y burbujitas. (Nota de las autoras: NO ESTAMOS FUMMADAS, o por lo menos no más que normalmente) Bueno, que lo consiguió, en parte por el miedo que le tenía al Engendro, en parte porque si no lo conseguía, nos quedábamos sin historia. Pero bueno, tener a Johnny Depp encadenado es nuestro sueño, ¿Verdad? Sobre todo el de la Asaltageriátricos, que le va bien esa edad, jejeje. Justo en ese momento, vio que una pierna (ella solita) asomaba a la puerta del vertedero (¿Los vertederos tienen puerta?); el tipo que estaba unido a la pierna tenía la intención de girar y entrar. La pierna esa mandaba mucho, y aunque el tío quería escapar del vertedero, esa pierna lo arrastraba hacia allí. Era la pierna más guarra de… ¡Guille! Sí, la que sentía que el Bertedero, la vasura y el líquido berde y haskeroso era su hábitat natural. Jackie corrió a esconderse detrás de un montón de basura (¿Cómo va a estar la basura si no es artísticamente amontonada? Pensar otra cosa es un insulto a la pasión y centro de la vida de Guille) coronada de Hilillos de plastilina negra, teniendo cuidado de que sus peaso de pestañas no tocasen más que lo estrictamente inevitable la basura y el líquido verde y asqueroso.

Ahora viene la IMPRESIONANTE, FABULOSA Y MAGNÍFICA, Y MARAVILLOSA, Y SINÓNIMOS (las fans comienzan a gritar, porque saben lo que va a ocurrir) ENTRADA DE GUILLE EN EL VERTEDEROOOOOOOOO.

AAAGAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU JUYUUUUUUUUUU q me mareoooooooooooooooooooooooooo Oig, ni q esto fuese un concierto de los triunfitos!!!

Ojo! Tengamos en cuenta que para Guille, la vasura es su ábitat natural, es su… su…. su "keli" (hogar, mierda de hogar) Cualquier persona **normal **al llegar a casa, abre la puerta con las llaves. Peeero, en este bertedero no hacía falta: el olor ahuyentaba a los extraños. Pasemos por alto el pequeño detalle de que las casas tienen techo, y los bertederos NO. Pero bueno, que no existiese era la única forma de que Guille se lavara de vez en cuando. Seguimos: Bueno, ¿Y qué se hace después? Sacarse la chaqueta, ¿no? Eso es lo normal, por lo menos en invierno, o cuando la llevas, claro, los pueblos nudistas son caso aparte. Buino, pues Guille tenía varias opciones: un armario mugriento, el líquido verde y asqueroso, el coche o lo que quedaba de él, y la simple y llana mierda. Se decidió por el líquido verde y asqueroso, que hacía las veces de impermeabilizador. Bien. Digamos que Guille se quedó parado, admirando su hogar, pues lo amaba tiernamente; realmente, había un pequeño corazón bajo tanta mierda y roña, pero había mucho que lavar para verlo. Entonces Guille, sintiéndose en su hogar, aspiró aquel penetrante olor a mier.. a casa.. la verdad, se puede decir que olía a Guille. Y, cuando sus pulmones estaban bien impregnados de ese olor, se preparó para comunicarles a las ratas del vertedero que el amo estaba en casa. Estiró los brazos… Y, golpeándose el pecho cual simio loco, gritando cual gorila en celo, dijo:

"AAAARRRRRGGHGGHHHHHH, PO FIN´ENN CASSHA"

Las ratas, despavoridas, formaron una gran manada ante él, y saludaron efusivamente a su amo y señor. Guille acarició a su rata favorita, "Pérez", gorrrda y asquerosa como… como… como su amo. Buino, después Guille se volvió, y comenzó a meter dentro del vert.. de casa todos los tipos de vasura que hemos mencionado en este fic, como por ejemplo funcionarios de Puerto levadura, etc. A Rajoy lo dejó fuera, por cuestiones políticas obvias (Todavía lo necesitamos, aún no lo hemos cambiado por Zetapé)

Guille se acercó a la parte trasera del coche, pasó un dedo por la mierda empañada (mierda q se empaña… mira que hay clases de mierda), miró hacia adentro, y sonrió, mostrando cuatro piños roídos por gusanos de la castaña.

"Justo ande lo dehé", berreó Guille con delicadeza.

Siguió caminando, colocando artísticamente la vasura de su ogar. Entonces, pisó algo menos sólido que de costumbre, y sorprendido, se miró el pie, encontrándoselo lleno de CQE2.

"Esu nu lo dehé aí" Murmuró. Recordemos que sus murmullos son como los berridos de un vasco.

Entonces fue cuando Guille percibió que le faltaba algo, pero… ¡Qué?

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIS TORRRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Entonces, la cámara nos mostró el rostro del Hombre de Cien Capas de Roña totalmente destrozado…. Sí, pese a lo endurecida que estaba la roña por los años, todavía podía mostrar emociones humanas aquel engendro (no confundir con el anterior). Guille se abalanzó sobre la mierda, desconsolado, abrazándola con cariñitos, intentando reunirla tal y como años de experiencia y aburrimiento le habían enseñado, mientras murmuraba a berridos cosas del tipo "Mi bazurita, ta bie coloca" "No pué sé cieto" "Mi pobe mierdezita, no l´asía daño a nadie"y otra sarta de tonterías lacrimógenas por el estilo. Hemos de decir que Guille no podía llorar, tenía los lacrimales atascados por la mierda y las legañas. Además, había mentido: el 99,5648651324845641676542346571234£µ∞±∂₪‡Ω⅞☺00000000000000000000000003 de las enfermedades de Puerto Levadura eran provocadas por las emisiones de gases contaminantes ("simple brisa marina", según Rajoy), radiaciones, olores, lo que sea, del Bertedero. El resto de las enfermedades eran traumas psiquiátricos agudos, intoxicaciones de rosa, etc., provocados por la verborrea de Rajoy y por su &·# hija Lizzie. Pero no viene a cuento, si queréis saberlo, buscad los informes de la ONU.

Guille, disfrutando de una de sus actividades favoritas (rebozarse en la mierda cual cerdo asqueroso, totalmente desesperado), intentando colocarla más o menos como la tenía, sintió que un elemento totalmente ajeno al bertedero (osea, LIMPIO), golpeaba la roña que cubría su mano: La Espadna Sombraojil de Jackie. Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, esa espada NO es mágica, por lo que ella solita no se había movido hasta allí. Muy bien,. Mentes lúcidas, lo habéis adivinado: Jackie, venciendo al olor y a la peste, se había acercado. ¿A que es increíble que Jackie acercara su objeto más querido a la roña de Guille? Lo necesitamos para el fic, peña. Guille se levantó, cubierto todavía de más roña, y aún desesperaíto perdío, berreando:

"Kómo t´atrebe ha moletamme!!! Ejque no te da kuén de ke toinpleno momento dramático! Es la cúspide de mi actuación" Dijo el actor, saliéndose del papel.

Jackie se quedó tan sorprendido como nosotros, y no supo qué decir, y tampoco apartó la espada.

"¿Asío túl ke matiraotó!?" Inquirió Guille, mientras se sorbía los mokos (también verdes y askerosos)

Jackie, que en el fondo era un buenazo (y estaba buenazo) que no sabía mentir, al verse cogido en falta (uig, qué finas estamos hoy) tampoco supo cómo reaccionar, y como sólo conocía una táctica para momentos tan embarazosos como el presente (¡Toma frase finolis!!!) fue la que a continuación empleó:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Las ratas, creyendo que era su señal secreta de alarme, huyeron espantadas… Excepto "Pérez", que se quedó junto a su amo, cual perro fiel. Así, entre las sonoras sorbidas de mocos (peaso aliteración, estamos bordadas hoy) y los chillidos destrozatímpanos de Jackie, y el onomatopéyico Ñiki, Ñiki, ñiiiiki del coche, podíais escuchar el Concierto Más Completo de Todos los Tiempos. Os lo decimos nosotras, que somos las que nos lo invent… ¡escribimos!, y somos las que mejor lo saben. Si tenéis hermanos octillizos, y alguna vez los ocho de han puesto a llorar por ocho motivos diferentes, y vuestra madre les ha hecho los coros, podéis tener una ligera idea de lo que ocurre (la Asaltacunas, que le gustan las orgías…) Pero bueno, que al final se fueron quedando sin voz, y callando (los octillizos de la orgía no, los personajes) Jackie seguía con la espada sobre Guille, y Guille, temporalmente sordo por el grito de Jackie, se fijó finalmente en él.

"Tú erej l que bujca. L marica", le espetó Guille.

"Me resultas familiar, ¿He intentado seducirte antes?" replicó Jackie, con cara de "Mira que si en una noche de borrachera…"

"Nu kiero niasercarma vosotros"

Recordemos que Guille no tenía demasiado clara su tendencia sexual, algo de lo que Jackie se daba cuenta enseguida, como lo había hecho con Aznar. Así que dijo:

"¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?"

Guille se quedó muy sorprendido de aquella proposición por parte de un marica, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue coger un puñado de su querida mierda para defenderse. Que sepáis que nos estamos comiendo una pizza mientras escribimos esto, y creo que la mitad se quedará en el plato… Probad a pensar coñas sobre líquidos verdes y asquerosos mientras te comes una pizza con queso AZUL.

Esto..

"No taserkamí, tenjo mierdan lamano"

"Te parecerá bonito amenazarme así" Fue lo más y lo único inteligente que dijo Jackie en su vida.

Guille levantó la mano, con toda la intención de lanzarle la mierda a Jackie, y dijo…

"Hasamenazao a L… L… Liss… lic" Lo qui Guille intentaba decir, sin resultado, era Lizzie, pero en su boca, algo tan pijo no podía sino volverse mierda, así que terminó "A la sita Rajoy"

Jackie acercó un poco más su espada sombraojil multicolor, ya que no tenía otra cosa para pasarle el filo a Guille, y sonrió con esa sonrisita tan suya (Si queréis verle la piñata a Depp, a la peli; nosotras sólo tenemos que bajar al sótano, donde lo tenemos encadena… ¡Asaltageriátricos, que hablas de más! Estoo, vosotros no sabéis nada, ok?)

"Sólo hasta que me fijé en el Comodón", contestó picaronamente esa Reinona de Jackie. Jackie se aseguró de que las sombras de ojos estuviesen bien aseguradas (Jo, no encontramos ningún sinónimo para aseguradas, con lo fisnas que estábamos siendo…) y no corriesen riesgo de romperse… extraviarse… eehh… ¿volverse tarumbas? ¿Eso vale? … ehhmm… bueno, eso, y luego intentó atacar a Guille, SIN ROMPERSE UNA UÑA, claro está.

Autora´s nota: Esta vez seremos vrebes, que la pizza enfría. Si ahora, lo que esperáis es una escena trepidante y llena de acción, os jodéis y os alquiláis una de Jackie (Chan), porque aquí, ná de ná, iros a la peaso peli de Jack, y mirad bien el nombre del doble. Para desgracia de todas, ese primer plano del culo de Johnny NO es de su culo)

En esto estaban cuando Guille, siguiendo sus más primarios (y únicos) instintos animales, le lanzó a Jackie la mierda verde y asquerosa (Ui, que eso era el líquido) a la jeta. Desgraciadamente, Jackie ya estaba acostumbrado, tanto a la mierda como a sus vapores, y dijo:

"Sabes lo que te haces, lo reconozco, excelente puntería, debes tener ascendencia élfica (Pero no sé dónde)"

El efecto del CQE2 había conseguido que Jackie pudiese ver sin ayuda de otros instrumentos más que sus ojos, y se le veía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo (eso es narcisismo) Ñam, Ñam, qué rica está la pizza.. Estoo, siguió atacando a Guille con la espada sombraojil (Zium, zium), que intentaba defenderse con todo lo que encontraba: más mierda, maderos, clavos, estrellas ninja que no sé qué pintaban en el caribe de esa época, un montón de espadas que salieron de la nada… bueno, no de la nada, sino de la mierda, como el cepillo de dientes que le habían regalado a Rajoy, un bazooka, una navaja gitanera, un tanque viejo de la película "Bush Wars: Senior" y "Bush Wars: Junior". Pero nada parecía efectivo contra la espada sombraojil de Jackie. Esperemos que Bush nunca lea este fic, o nos obligará a entregarla. Por lo tanto, Guille se dejó de estupideces y decidió seguir con la mierda, destrozando lo poco que quedaba de su hogar. A cada puñado de mierda pura que lanzaba, las pestañas de Jackie se hacían:

Más y más hermosas

Más y más gruesas

Más y más largas

Más y más negras

Más y más y más y más y más, y más…

Pedazo suspense, ¿no?

**Autora´s finales nota, de las que molan:** Esperemos que lo hayáis disfrutado, y que tengáis tanta paciencia como hasta ahora, porque como UNIVERSITARIAS que somos, nos van a empezar los exámenes, así que, chungo chungo. ¡Reviuuuuuuuuuuuu! Pliiiis! Por cierto, lo del novio de la Asaltacunas no es cierto, no tiene (los asusta a todos la Asaltageriátricos, jejeje), pero le encantan los de 15 y 16 añitos, unos yogurines :-) Bueno, si pudiérais ver la cara de la Asaltacunas en estos momentos, no volveríais a leernos… ¿Recordáis el T-rex el Jurassic park? Poz igualita. Suerte que somos amigas… Si el próximo fic lo escribe ella sola, es que me ha matado!!!! Bueno, audiencia FIEL y REVIUERA (Aya K, cvamos), hasta otra!!!! Bezotes de Jackie!!


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Quién organiza toda esta mierda?"

Preguntó Jackie, pensando que sus pestañas comenzaban a ser un tanto exageradas.

Guille le respondió, apareciendo y despareciendo de entre la mierda, en la que se camuflaba perfectamente.

"Lorghaniso yo" y desapareció tras un montón de mierda para aparecer hecho una mierda tras otro montón de mierda y decir "Y mempleó a fondo ¿A ke sí?"

"Necesitas encontrar una buena ducha" respondió Jackie. "O puede que la razón por la que te empleas a fondo es que no tienes clara la marca de champú que debes utilizar. Yo podría aconsejarte muy bien " Jackie pestañeó despacito, y Guille se fue contra un montón de su querida y preciada mierda. "¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? Yo te puedo ayudar…"

"Mapliko ah fhondo pozi un día mencuentro khon uhn Marikah poder enterrarlo¡¡¡"

Nota: los signos de admiración van al revés por ser Guille quien habla.

Y entonces ahora, viene una de esas escenas de acción tan trepidante que nos mantienen sentadas al borde de la silla, a punto de lanzarnos a la pantalla y con un puñado de palomitas en la mano que no alcanzamos a meternos en la boca porque no dejamos de babear con el culo de… eso es otro asunto. La escena está perfectamente iluminada por unos focos que se supone que son el sol pero que nunca dan el pego. En este instante, la Asaltacunas está ahogándose, en sus propias babas claro, acordándose de Orlando Blooooooooommmmm y me está dejando la alfombra hecha una mierda. Pero como esto no es Jolibut, ni hablamos de "Piratas del Caribe", sino de un par de universitarias con mucho tiempo libre y hormonas, volvemos a la realidad (¿Qué es la realidad?)

En la realidad, a Guille le iba mucho mejor que a Jackie, por aquello de que es menos tiquismiquis y luchaban en un entorno de mierda pura, tipo las playas gallegas en las que aún hay hilillos de plastilina, pues no todo estaba en aquel vertedero. También había Galletas cutRAJOY! Porque las chips ahoy! Tan muy icas, y no nos queremos meter con ellos demasiado.

Bueno, entonces al final, porque ya hemos divagado demasiado, cuando saltan de la viga al suelo, (¿Dónde hay vigas en un vertedero al aire libre?) Jackie se acercó a Guille con sus pestañas más y más espesas, gruesas, hermosas y preciosas, con actitud provo, pero Guille se apartó rápidamente, con toda la velocidad que le permitieron las capas de roña, claro, y entre sorprendido y molesto dijo:

"Has… has intentado besarme…"

"Soy marica" y le guiñó un ojo con sus pestañazas.

Y entonces ahora, por fin, introducimos más personajes en el fic. Se escucha cómo los soldados gritan en las cercanías:

"¡Cuidado, que se os ha caído el Comodón por décima vez!"

Jackie, que le gustaba el juego de escapar de los soldados pero que, en el fondo, estaba deseando que l atrapasen y le pusieran los grilletes de nuevo, intentó escapar, para mantener al emoción un rato más. Todo el mundo sabe que los preliminares son lo mejor.

"¡Apártate!" Suplicó Jackie, con ojos anhelantes (de Guille)

"¡Nóh!" Contestó Guille, que no sabía si quería hablar con Jackie, que se fuera, o ver cómo los soldados le ponían los grilletes.

"¡Por favor!" Jackie se arrodilló, y a Guille le gustó de manera extraña verlo en aquella postura.

"¡Nó! Noh pueoh apatamme y dehate scapar" Sin comentarios por nuestra parte.

Jackie miró, compungidísimo, su espada sombraojil y dijo: "El color rosa no debería ser para ti. Te sienta mejor el fucsia"

Guille lo miró, extrañado. En el fondo sabía que decía la verdad. Siempre había deseado en secreto pedirle a Lizzie que lo maquillara, pero nunca se había atrevido.

Jackie, de pronto y sin explicación aparente, se desplomó en el suelo con cara de panoli. No se veía la cara de panoli porque estaba enterrada en la mierda (Casi se nos ahoga al hacer esta escena). El caso es que un grito agudo de mujer atravesó el vertedero por el aire. Pues no, no era Jackie. No era Lizzie. Era la acompañante del señor Braun, una de las ejecutivas de Profident. Por fin habían conseguido despegarse y se dirigieron hacia la escena que nada más y nada menos nos ha llevado dos o tres capítulos montar, además de muchas horas de aburrimiento tiradas en el sofá. Contar motas de polvo no es tan divertido como antes. Bueno, tiene que hablar el Comodón, porque por si no os lo hemos dicho, los soldados han entrado en la "casa" de Guille. Y nos encontramos ante un problema… ¿Lo despertamos, o le damos su papel a otro? Mmm… ¡Vamos a despertarlo, para que se cabree!

"¿Qué demonios queréis de mi/

Nunca más me voy a vestir/

¿Por qué no me dejáis dormir/

Dormir, dormir, dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir./

(C. Rosenvinge ©)

Y se volvió a dormir. Así que Venus una vez más, tomó el mando y le dijo al señor braun:

"Buen trabajo, señor Braun"

Y Braun le dijo:

"Eso lo tiene que decir ella, no usted"

"Buen trabajo, cariño" dijo la ejecutiva. Braun sonrió, satisfecho. Hemos de decir que ella había fingido.

Venus, guiñándole un ojo a la chica, continuó.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, machote. Lleváosla"

"Sólo he cumplido mi deber como ciudadano, señor"

"Capitán" Dijo un soldado a Venus. "Nosotros veníamos a por el marica…"

"Ah, sí, esto… ¡Pues también nos lo llevamos!"

Y se largaron todos del vertedero.

La cuestión es que se llevaron a Jackie de allí, y l condenaron a la silla eléctrica. Es lo que pasa si dejas gobernar a alguien del pepé. Ehhhm. Pero como no se lo podían cargar de noche, porque Rajoy tenía que ir a lamer unos cu… estooo, tenía una fiesta importante en su yate privado, pos lo metieron en la cárcel, llena de hombres viriles y fuertes. Pero él tenía como compañeros a cuatro insoportables que no dejaban de hacer el idiota, y no paraban de decirle cosas como "Jackie, Jackie, ven aquí, cosita de papá" "Ven aquí, mi perrito bonito" "¿Quieres un hueso que sobró de la cena?" "¿Tienes hambre, pequeñín?" a Jackie le habría encantado que fuesen los guardas que lo habían esposado quienes le dijeran esas cositas. Peero no se puede tener todo. Tampoco a nosotras nos dice esas cosas Orlando Bloom, y nos apañamos.

"Podríamos intentar buscar un método para salir" dijo Jackie, que puede que al fin y al cabo piense de vez en cuando en algo que no sean sus uñas, su Sombraojil y demás paridas.

"La cárcel está para disfrutarla, amigo. Además, es tu última noche con vida…"

Bueno, mejor hacemos uno de esos saltos que hace mucho que no hacemos, por… pudor, básicamente. Y nos vamos a la mansión de Rajoy. ¿Qué hay en la mansión de Rajoy? El dinero del estado. Y en una habitación del megasegundo piso, de color rosa rosa, está… ¿La echabais de menos? A q zí? Pues estaba la supermegachachiguay de ola muerte que te cagas por las bragas de Mafalda… ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lizzie! A partir de ahora debéis imaginaros que alrededor del nombre de Lizzie aparecen cientos de conejitos, florecitas y mariposas. Hemos intentado ponerlas, pero en el pc de la Asaltageriátricos sólo hay calaveras y vampiritos que a Lizzie no le gustarían. Bueno, la cuestión es que Lizzie estaba. Y estaba en la cama. A su alrededor estaban sus esclavas… digo, criadas, todo el mundo sabe que Rajoy está en contra de la explotación, por eso en Epaña se trabajan 10 o 12 horas diarias, y eso si no eres inmigrante… Bueno, el caso es que la criada 1,vestida de rosa con carita de rosa y pelo rosa se acercó rosamente al fuego rosa, de donde extrajo unos carboncitos rosita (no busquéis tal elemento, sólo se fabricaron para Lizzie. Su historia es muy curiosa, se remonta al año 1689…Weno, la Asaltacunas me ha dicho que abrevie, que esta noche vamos de farra…) que colocó en unos calientapiés (Que no calentines) de color rosa rosado. Los introdujo entre las mantas de lana de oveja enana rosa y las sábanas de pétalos de rosa rosa cosidos. Mira que es inaguantable esa habitación. Creo que empiezo a tener los sítomas de intoxicación roxílica… Dijo la Criada1 lo siguiente:

"Aquí tenéis, zeñorita. Hoy ha debido ser un día duro para vos…" O algo así. Le pagamos poco, y está picada con nosotras. En el gui**Ó**n decía más frases, pero como no queremos pagárselas… pos eso.

Lizzie la increpó duramente. Después de esto, y de decir su frase, la tía se largó a cobrar, y tuvimos que sustituirla por otra, que venía vestida de negro y Lizzie no la quiso. Como ya no queríamos buscar más, pusimos una voz en off que saltó tras la increpación de lizzie:

"Osea, es supermegafuerte. Es superincreíble que aún no sepas cómo debes dirigirte a SuperYO, Megalizzie de la muerte!"

Y la voz en Off que venía del cielo dijo…vaaale, venía de un altavoz. Pero dijo:

"Lo siento mucho, señorita. "Y Repitió esa frase hasta el infinito y más allá. Nos dimos cuenta de que el disco estaba rayado. Al rato, le pegamos una hostia y siguió "Aquí tenéis, megalizziedelamuerte. Hoy ha debido ser un día súper súper súper súper súper súper súper (no, no se jodió, dijo todo eso bien) duro para vos, osea, Superlizziedelamuerte"

Dios, es insufrible escribir esto…

"Sí, osea, fue superdecepcionante. Esperaba supermegaimpaciente que el chupi del Comodón se levantase de su megagastada y ultrahortera para morirse cama transportable."

Dijo la voz en off:

"Sí, lo cierto es que hace ocho años que no se mueve ni siquiera cuando tiene una urgencia de tipo sex…Bueno, eso que no se mueve jamás, osea, nunca. Pero yo me refería a lo ocurrido con ese marica".

Replicó Lizzie, tras pensarlo demasiado como para sonar sincera (después de todo, debía de sentirse más estúpida hablando con un altavoz):

"Sí, ha sido súperhorrible. Fatal, tía. Lo peor"

"Así que el Comodón desea casarse con vos. Y ése sí que es un buen partido, imaginaos, superlizzie, mucho dinero para vestidos bonitos, joyas, y nunca, nunca necesitaréis contestarle que os duele la cabeza. Qué superchachi"

"Sí…Bueno…Superchachi. Claro. Superchachi…" dijo Lizzie. No parecía convencida. Pero le pareció demasiado ridículo explicarle a una grabación lo que opinaba de una palabra como superchachi. Después nos obligó a subirle el sueldo, por daños y perjuicios morales y tener que escuchar palabras malsonantes. Claro que todo eso nos lo dijo su abogado, no ella. A lo que iba. Resulta que la grabación estaba programada para decir otra cosa que no tenía nada de superchachi y así nos quedó. En realidad quisimos pararla y arreglar el estropicio, pero en ese momento justo se estropeó el botón de estop. Qué pena. Así que os aguantáis con lo que nos quedó (si al productor le vale, por qué no a vosotros):

"Aunque…ese Guille Martillo… probablemente tendríais una clase de vida muy diferente con él.."

"Oh, ya lo creo que sí" interrumpió Lizzie "Ni falta que me hace".

"Quizá ciertas de sus necesidades…quedarían más satisfechas"

Lizzie sopesó las palabras de la voz en off. Pensó en sus necesidades: le faltaban un par de zapatos rosa pastel porque los últimos se habían ensuciado con un poco de verde marronáceo un día que alguien se los "tomó prestados" para dar un paseo por el campo. Luego pensó que necesitaba ir a ver a Letizia para comprobar si ya tenía más cosas que ella o aún no. Y pensó que una vez tuviese esas dos cosas, no necesitaría más: su vida estaría completa.

"Mi vida estaría completa…" susurró, sintiéndose realmente feliz. Le ocurría siempre que se olvidaba totalmente de Guille.

"Lo que yo le dije, señorita" dijo la voz en off, y afortunadamente ahí terminó la grabación.

Lizzie se durmió al mismo tiempo que una extraña brisa apagaba sus velas rosas.

Volvemos a ese sitio que sabemos que tanto odiáis. El vertedero, cómo no. Pero tranquilos, es sólo un flash. Podemos ver a Guille recolocando su mierda con la ayuda de sus queridas ratas, pensando furioso en Jackie y en todo lo que le haría cuando lo pillase cerca. Finalmente, tuvo una sensación muy rara en una parte de su cuerpo más rara aún. Se acercó a mirar a la puerta del vertedero a ver si ocurría algo extraño, pero como no daba al mar no se enteró de nada y siguió lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces vemos cómo un barco entra silencioso en la bahía.

La noche se tiñó de los alegres colores del arcoiris.

Nos vamos al Fuerte (que no al Débil) de Puerto Levadura, donde está Rajoy intentando hablar con el Comodón, quien por supuesto dormía, dado que era de noche y por lo tanto no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Como si el resto del día lo hiciera. El caso es que Rajoy se desgañitaba intentando despertarlo para hablar con él sobre varias cosas: su segura reelección del día siguiente (nada le hacía sospechar que podía perder) y qué planes albergaba exactamente el Comodón hacia su queridíííííííííííísima hijita Lizzie.

Esta escena no tiene nada de interesante puesto que el cerebro de Rajoy no pudo descifrar las escasas palabras que el Comodón murmuró a lo largo de su profundo sueño.

Sin embargo, mientras esto ocurría en el muelle (sí, el Comodón podía dormir en cualquier parte y en cualquier posición, lo decimos por si alguna tenía esperanzas), en la otra punta de Puerto Levadura estaban pasando cosas mucho más interesantes.

Entramos en la casa de un tipo un tanto llamativo, que no sabe que al día siguiente le va a caer en suerte una mansión para sustituir a la choza que tiene. Este señor en cuestión tiene una sonrisa un tanto ensayada de más y unos grandes ojos azules masculinos que no inspiran demasiada confianza a quien los mira mientras habla. Su peluquero y/o esteticién consiguió su título en el Bertedero, ya que se dedica a depilarle las cejas...en triángulo. Pero probablemente lo más significativo de este señor tan curioso es que siempre está de buen talante.

Pues eso, que estaba el tío tan contento, durmiendo sin separarse de su talante, cuando en sus sueños

_(Felipe...Felipe)_

La cursiva es lo que sueña, que conste. En sus sueños oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

"José Luis...José Luis...¡José Luis!"

José Luis se despertó sobresaltado, pero no vio a nadie alrededor.

"Lo habré soñado" dijo.

"¡Pero cómo que lo habrás soñado!" replicó la voz, que parecía provenir de todas partes, y mostraba un tono ligeramente molesto "Si llevo media hora llamándote, y tú nada, y ahora encima pretendes ignorarme convirtiéndome en un sueño."

"Ah, bueno, pues entonces no lo habré soñado" dijo José Luis.

"Claro, claro, ahora como ya te he dicho que no lo has soñado, pues ya está todo solucionado, ¿no? Ahora ya puedes seguir durmiendo tranquilo ¿eh? Por mí no te preocupes, que da lo mismo, ahora ya da igual"

"¿Sonsoles?" preguntó José Luis, a quien le parecía estar discutiendo con su mujer. Y eso que se acababa de despertar.

"Sonsoles, Sonsoles, ¿es que sólo piensas en Sonsoles? ¿Nunca te acuerdas se mí, ni siquiera cuando te hablo?"

"¿Fe...Fe...Felipe?" preguntó José Luis, aún más desconcertado.

"¿Pero a ti te parece que yo me parezco a ése? Pero vamos a ver, José Luis, ¿por quién me estás tomando?"

José Luis se lo pensó un poco más. ¿Quién podía ser aquella extraña voz incorpórea que lo despertaba en mitad de la noche sin contemplaciones y encima le organizaba una escenita? Pensó en una antigua relación que había tenido hacía tiempo, quizá esa otra persona aún se acordaba de él...Pero no, no podía ser. Esta voz no tenía un timbre tan chillón.

"No sé quién eres" admitió.

"Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre" se lamentó la voz "Tanto tiempo juntos, yo siempre velando por ti y tu carrera, y tú ni siquiera sabes mi nombre"

"¿Seguro que no eres Felipe?"

"¡Jolines, qué pesaditos estamos con Felipe! A ver, José Luis, haz un esfuerzo. ¿Quién puedo ser?"

José Luis hizo un esfuerzo. Ahora, por favor, visualizadlo haciendo un esfuerzo.

"No sé"

"Ay...No sé por qué sigo aquí todavía" suspiró la voz "Tenía que haberte abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Yo, José Luis, yo soy Dios".

"¡Ay, Dios!" exclamó José Luis, cuya vida espiritual era más bien escasa, súbitamente asustado.

"Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí" dijo Dios con aire de suficiencia.

"No, no, yo..."

"¿Cómo que no?" interrumpió Dios, iracundo.

"¡Sí, me lo pregunto!" corrigió inmediatamente José Luis.

"Eso está mejor. He venido para anunciarte que mañana, día de elecciones, se producirá tu inesperadísima ascensión al sillón presidencial de Puerto Levadura."

"Eso no es democracia" protestó José Luis.

"La democracia es lo que yo diga, que para eso soy Dios".

"No, no, eso es dedocracia" explicó José Luis "Democracia es el derecho que tiene el pueblo a..."

"¿Pero quién te has creído que inventó el concepto?"

"Los griegos" dijo José Luis convencidísimo.

Dios renunció a seguir intentando hacerse entender. Con estos ateos no había nada que hacer.

"Bueno, eso, José Luis, que mañana serás presidente"

"Pero yo quiero ser elegido" insistió él.

"Yo te he elegido" replicó Dios "Además, fíjate, aquí lo tengo escrito. Mira. Éste es el Destino" un papel viejo y arrugado que parecía tener más o menos dos mil cinco años de edad (no olvidéis añadir los desfases del calendario, que no son pocos) cayó en las manos de José Luis. Decía _Gobernadores de Puerto Levadura. _"Fíjate en las últimas líneas"

José Luis hizo lo que Dios le ordenaba.

_Felipe González. Marianito Mi Marioneta. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Tinky Winky._

"Eh, después de Tinky Winky no hay nada escrito" dijo José Luis " ¿Eso qué significa, Dios? ¿Se va a acabar el mundo?"

"¿Qué? Ah, no, no, qué va. Es que al que escribe el Destino se le acabó la tinta al llegar ahí."

"Ah. Bueno, pues entonces, si está escrito, creo que tendré que ser presidente."

"Bien. Mucho mejor" Dios recogió el papel del Destino "Bueno, ya me voy. Sólo una cosa más. De ahora en adelante, tu nombre artístico será Zetapé (ZP). Adiós, José Luis"

Y Dios se marchó.

"¡No, espera, Dios, no me dejes así! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte! ¡No te vayas aún, por favor! ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿De dónde vamos? ¿A dónde venimos? ¿A qué huelen las nubes?" y siguió gritando chorradas del estilo durante un rato más. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Dios nunca más volvería, y se durmió sintiendo dentro de él una especie de iluminación que le decía cuál era la primera ley que debía aprobar.

Volvemos al Fuerte, donde Rajoy mira entre sorprendido y asustado la noche más rara de su vida. De pronto, algo estalla cerca de él.

"¡FUEGO DE ARTILLERÍA!¡RESPONDAN A LOS DISPAROS!" gritó Rajoy a quien fuese que lo estuviese escuchando. De pronto recordó que el hombre que dormía a sus pies estaba a punto de casarse con SU hija, y pensó que le convendría salvarlo. Nunca encontraría otro hombre tan bueno para ella…uno que estaba demasiado ocupado durmiendo como para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Corto y perezoso (pero sobre todo corto), Rajoy cogió la esterilla del Comodón y empezó a tirar de ella mientras miles d bombas de colorines estallaban a su alrededor. Rajoy buscó refugio. De pronto, comenzó a sonar música: _Ay mi toritooooooooooooooo..._

Justo cuando sonaron los primeros compases, Jackie reaccionó bruscamente y obligó a sus compañeros de celda a que lo dejasen relajarse un poco. Mientras se subía los pantalones con cuidado, se asomo por la ventana.

"Ay, Dios" dijo Jackie. De todas formas, Dios ya no apareció "Es la Perla".

Uno de sus compañeros le oyó y le contestó:

"La Perla Arcoiris. He oído historias. Una dice que lo que más les gusta a todos, aparte de esa terrible música de El Fary, es secuestrar famosos y meterlos en sus celdas. Otra cuenta que bajan en los puertos que paran y transforman a los habitantes en sumisos maricas. La tercera que recuerdo…"

"Cállate de una vez" interrumpió Jackie de pronto la gente no va por ahí haciéndose tanta publicidad".

La Perla había llegado entretanto al puerto de Puerto Levadura. Les costó un poco atracar porque chocaron con el antiguo barco de Jackie que, por si no lo recordáis, ese mismo día había decidido convertirse en submarino y hundirse. Los cañones disparaban a diestro y siniestro y el volumen de la música subía cada vez más, tirando otra vez todo aquello que Guille tanto quería. Hombres vestidos con pantalones de campana y camisas que en otro tiempo habían sido rosas, tres drag-queen y un bicho creado por ordenador saltaron a Puerto Levadura y empezaron a utilizar toda clase de armas: collares hawaianos que explotaban, camisas con polvos pica-pica, y lanzaban fuegos artificiales preciosos, pero que cuando caían lo incendiaban todo. Mientras, tarareaban la canción que había ahora en la cinta, "Stereosexual". Guille, que ya no sabía el pobre chiquillo cómo defender a su mierda, cogió algún Material No Identificado (MNI) que andana por allí y salió a enfrentarse a los intrusos.

Nota de lA autorA: mirad lo que habéis hecho, queridos reviuadores. La Asaltageriátricos ha decidido abandonarnos por falta de reviús. Esto no incluye, por supuesto, a mi querida AYA K, a la que nunca me cansaré de darle las gracias si nunca deja de dejar reviús. Voy a salvar de momento a Ishiara-no-recuerdo-qué (perdona, por cierto, me moló un cacho lo del Kenshin) y a Isis, hasta que vea si son tan fieles como AYA K. También gracias a eduard tampoco-recuerdo-qué. Pero seguid así, si no yo, Asaltacunas, dejaré el oficio y me dedicaré a Comodona profesional. Salvadme por favor de tan cruel destino. De momento voy a salvar también a la Asaltageriátricos que espero que haga honor a sus quejas unas veces silenciadas y otras no y me deje UN REVIÚ POR CAPÍTULO, cariño, preciosa, wapetona. Pos eso. A todos vosotros, gente que sé que leéis este fic y no dejáis constancia de ello, os dedico esta nota más especialmente que ninguna otra.

Aunque la Asaltageriátricos nos haya abandonado, y tengo que decir en su favor que posiblemente notaréis su falta, no todo es tan malo. Os prometo actualizar con FRECUENCIA, que es una palabra que ella parece desconocer (no te ofendas, déjame un revió y aprovecha para ponerme a caldo). Y otra cosa, se admiten ideas. Eso de pensar yo sola es un asquito, osea tías, súperfuerte. Este capítulo, de todas formas ha sido escrito bastante en conjunto, cosa que no ocurrirá con el siguiente. Por último, os aviso a todos que voy a cambiar mi nombre a Asaltacunas. Aquí firma sólo quien escribe. Lo haré cuando suba el capítulo 12. Besitos a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de la autora:** ahí os va el capítulo 12, ya os dije que sería antes…Por supuesto no es tan bueno como con la Asaltageriátricos, pero yo creo que se va llevando. Además pienso retirar eso si no me deja un reviú, cosa que parece que no tiene pensado hacer…En fin. Muchas gracias a Ethel I. Bonnie por su reviú, el único del capítulo anterior…AYA K! ¿Por qué me has abandonado, por qué me has dejado sola? Snif, snif. A ver si la gente empieza a animarse de una vez, leñe. Por cierto, por si alguien tiene la costumbre de saltársela, necesito que leáis la nota al final del capi. Bikiños.

Bien. Como resultado del estruendo de las bombas, todo el mundo (y con esto quiero decir **_todos sin excepción_**) se despertó en Puerto Levadura. Por primera vez en ocho años, el Comodón se despertó lo suficiente como para despegar del todo sus legañas. Y por primera vez en su vida se encontró con que su furia superaba sobremanera a su pereza. Se IRGUIÓ (recordemos primer capítulo: oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh) e increpó duramente a los soldados, que, a las órdenes de Rajoy, hacían lo que podían por defenderse:

"¡¡PERO QUÉ OS ENSEÑAN EN LA MILI!¿A DORMIR, ACASO? ¡COMO ENCUENTRE AL INCOMPETENTE QUE HA PERMITIDO ESTE CAOS, LE VOY A DAR UN PASEO! ¡SEGURO QUE NO ESTABA EN SU PUESTO!"

Afortunadamente (para fortuna de todos nosotros, quiero decir) después de esta sobrecarga el Comodón no pudo decir ni una palabra más y cayó en coma profundo. Precisamente debido a esto no encontró jamás a ese incompetente al que le habían enseñado a dormir y que no estaba haciendo lo que debía en aquel momento y había permitido una invasión con collares hawaianos explosivos. También gracias a esto, Rajoy no tuvo tiempo de expresar su verdadera opinión acerca del asunto. Cuando estaba ocupado pensando dónde podía esconderse, observó una explosión en su mansión. Entonces dirigió todas sus preocupaciones hacia allí, casi con lágrimas en los ojos:

"No, por favor, no, mi colección de retratos de don Manuel no…"

En la mansión también se habían despertado todos: Lizzie, los criados y el altavoz. En vez de salir corriendo de allí, que sería lo que todos haríamos en tales circunstancias, o de recurrir a un búnker, o algo por el estilo, se hallaban todos en la balaustrada interior de la casa. Los criados miraban compungidos (o no tanto) lo que quedaba de la sala de retratos de don Manuel Fraga. Lizzie se encontraba entre ellos. Llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie pareció oírlo. Todos estaban bastante asustados. Volvieron a llamar con más insistencia, pero tampoco nadie se dio por enterado. Finalmente, quienquiera que llamase encontró ese fantástico aparato que sirve para que todo el mundo oiga que están llamando a casa, el timbre. El mayordomo se dirigió a la puerta.

"Espera" dijo Lizzie con un hilo de voz "Pon primero la cámara, para que podamos ver quién viene a rescatarnos."

El mayordomo hizo lo que Lizzie le ordenaba. Por la cámara de la puerta principal pudimos ver a Gollum y a Ojochungo, cuyo nombre aún no he conseguido descubrir.

"¿Tú los conoces?" preguntó Lizzie al mayordomo.

"No, señorita"

Lizzie llamó a los otros criados y al altavoz, para ver si alguno de ellos era capaz de identificar a los visitantes. Ninguno los conocía, excepto el altavoz, que dijo que le parecía que había trabajado con alguno de ellos en otras películas, pero no pudo decir cuáles.

"Serían películas serie B" dijo uno de los criados. El altavoz se ofendió muchísimo y dijo que jamás volvería a trabajar con alguien tan desagradecido, y que en cuanto terminase todo abandonaría Puerto Levadura para siempre.

"Deja que yo hable con ellos"pidió Lizzie al mayordomo, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del altavoz, lo cual enfureció a éste aún más. Cuando Lizzie se disponía a comunicarse con sus peculiares visitantes, éstos dieron unos golpes terribles en la puerta:

"¡Abran de una vez, o tiraremos la puerta abajo!" dijo Ojochungo.

"¡Ssssssssí, preciosssso, no tenemos toda la noche!" escupió Gollum.

Lizzie se dirigió a ellos con una pregunta que, evidentemente, había pensado antes de la intervención de estos dos personajes:

"¿Han venido a rescatarme?"

"Sí, claro, y a los criados que nos den" protestó uno que aún no había dicho nada.

"Silencio, que no oigo" protestó Lizzie, y volvió a hablar con los visitantes "¿Podrían repetirme, por favor, si han venido a rescatarme? Es que tengo aquí a un criado superidiota que no me deja hablar con ustedes"

"Sssssssssííííí…..hemossssss venido a resscatarla, mi preciosa…" siseó Gollum.

Lizzie quedó encantada con un rescatador tan amable y les abrió la puerta principal. Pero tan pronto como Gollum y Ojochungo llegaron al vestíbulo, todos se dieron cuenta de su error, incluso Lizzie, y todos emprendieron la huida despavoridos. El altavoz aprovechó para darse el piro sin que nadie se enterase, con la confusión. Lizzie corrió a la habitación más pequeña de la casa, pensando muy convencida que nadie tendría la genial idea de buscarla ahí. De pronto, dos brazos la agarraron y la hicieron gritar. Pero era sólo su doncella.

"Jo, tía, lo mío es una suerte superchunga, mira que justo donde me escondo encontrarme con un criado…"

"Señorita Rajoy, han venido a secuestraros".

"¿Qué? ¡Qué fuerte! Ah, claro, lógico. Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes…" dijo. Y, más o menos involuntariamente, aunque más menos que más, se colocó el pelo y se estiró el camisón.

"Claro, por supuesto. Quién no querría secuestrarla, Superlizzie".Lizzie sonrió complacida. No era demasiado buena descubriendo tonos irónicos en los comentarios de la gente.

"Bueno, pues ahora márchate y déjame sola para que pueda prepararme como es debido para un supersecuestro, osea. No van a secuestrarme con estos pelos".

La criada no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces y salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Lizzie salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Gollum y Ojochungo la vieron y la siguieron. Lizzie corrió hacia su híper-mega completo superbaño adivinad-de-qué-color y allí se encerró. De pronto se le ocurrió que cómo había dejado que todos sus criados huyeran, ¡ahora tendría que maquillarse ella sola! Los ojitos de Lizzie se empañaron momentáneamente ante el terrible pensamiento de que _tenía que **hacer**_algo. Pero tuvo que superarlo rápido, porque oyó los pasos de Gollum y Ojochungo que se acercaban. Arrastró el mega-kit de maquillaje de las Bratz como pudo y lo abrió. Pero no podía decidirse entre los cincuenta tonos diferentes de rosa que había. Ojochungo y Gollum ya estaban en la puerta, pero no podían pasar porque estaba cerrada con pestillo, jeje. Hay cosas que no hace falta decirlas, hombre.

"Sé que esssstáisss aquí, preciosssssssssssssa." dijo Gollum.

"Jejeje, precioooooooooooooooooooosa" se burló Ojochungo.

"¡Esssstúpido!" esssscupió Gollum "Lo que se alarga es la esssssssssssssssssssssse, no la o"

"Oooooooooh" dijo Ojochungo admirado. Luego se acercaron más en silencio a la puerta.

Dentro del baño, Lizzie hablaba con su espejo. Ni siquiera con su reflejo, que es algo que todos hemos hecho alguna vez, no. Lizzie hablaba con su espejo.

"Espejito, espejito, dime qué sombra de ojos debo ponerme"

Pero como esto no es _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_ (aunque quizá podríamos titularlo _Lizzie y los siete mariquitas_) el espejo no contestó, porque el espejo no contesta cuando le habláis. Haced la prueba y veréis que tengo razón. Lizzie se fue poniendo más histérica cada vez y su blanca carita fue adquiriendo un tono de un color ligeramente más suave que el rojo que hacía totalmente innecesario (e inútil) toda clase de maquillaje.

"¡Espejito, dímelo, dímelo, DÍMELO!" Lizzie, ya sin acordarse de su próximo secuestro, había agarrado el espejo con las dos manos y lo golpeaba contra la pared. Por supuesto, el espejo siguió sin decir palabra.

"Ossssss encontraremossssssssssss, preciosssssssssssssssa" dijo Gollum "Tenéis

en vuesssssssssssstro poder algo que queremosssssss, y es nuesssssstro. El oro es

míío"dijo Gollum.

"Nuestro" interrumpió la otra mitad de Gollum.

"Sí, sí, claro, quería decir nuessstro" se defendió el primero.

"De los dossss" insistió la otra mitad.

"Sí, sí, compartir es bueno. Buen Esmígol comparte".

"El oro…nuestro" dijo Ojochungo. Dicho lo cual, y cansado de esperar, (porque ¿quién no sabe que las chicas siempre tardan mucho en arreglarse?) abrió la puerta de un hachazo. ¿Qué tonterías son esas de tratar con cuidado a una damisela en apuros cuando eres un pirata (o un marica) totalmente malvado y sin escrúpulos que sólo quieres quitarle a la chica de la peli un medalloncito de nada? Menos mal que aquí somos más fieles a la realidad, que si no…

Lizzie, al verse sorprendida despeinada, sin maquillar y hablando con un espejo, recurrió a la única solución que cruzó por su cabecita:

"¡¡SOS!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Gollum.

"Espera, espera, creo que esa me la sé" interrumpió Ojochungo "Socorro Osea Sálvenme".

"¿Qué?" repitió Gollum, incrédulo.

"ONU" dijo Lizzie inmediatamente.

"Organilleros Noruegos Ultrajados" dijo Ojochungo al momento.

"¿Pero qué esssss essssto?" dijo Gollum "Esssssa me tocaba a mí"

"ADENA"

"Asociación De Enanos Negroides Alsacianos" dijo Gollum.

"Dos a uno" dijo Lizzie. "FBI"

"Frikis Buscan Incordiar" dijo Ojochungo.

"¡Mal, mal, la hass dicho mal!" se carcajeó Gollum. "Todo el mundo sabe que quiere decir Funambulistas Berrean Insistentemente" Pobres los del circo.

"Dos a dos" dijo Lizzie. Ya había encontrado una sombra de ojos adecuada, pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho. "CIA"

"Cazurros Incompetentes de América" dijo Gollum.

"NASA"

"Nauseabundos Albañiles Salidos y Amargados" dijo Ojochungo.

"RENFE"

"Rogamos Empujen Nuestros Ferrocarriles Estropeados" dijo Gollum.

"PCE"

"Piratas del Caribe Escandalizados" (Ésta creo que se constituyó cuando empezamos este fic. Si queréis formar parte decídmelo, porque creo que están asociados todos los actores, productores, directores, dobles, ayudantes de producción, ayudantes de dirección, peluqueros, maquilladores, programadores informáticos, ojos rodantes y señoras de la limpieza que participaron en la película).

"DNI" continuó Lizzie mientras elegía una base adecuada a su tono de piel.

"Divinidades No Identificadas" dijo Ojochungo.

"UNESCO"

"Unión Nacional de Emplumados…" algo, aunque nunca supo bien qué, le recordó a Gollum a lo que habían ido allí. Que ya era hora, por cierto. "Eeehhmmmm…hemosss venido a secuestrarla, secuestrarla, ssssssí" dijo volviendo a sus modos habituales.

"Espera, porfi, que ya casi estoy" dijo Lizzie aplicándose el rímel. Por cierto, de la misma marca que Jackie.

"La cantidad de tiempo que tarda una mujer en arreglarse es inversamente proporcional al tiempo del que se dispone".

Desgraciadamente, nunca supimos quién dijo eso, porque ninguno de los tres presentes era tan inteligente. Y si Lizzie lo hubiera sido, probablemente no lo hubiera dicho. Pensamos que fue el altavoz antes de marcharse para siempre, o quizá Rajoy, que estaba harto de no tener guión hace tanto y se curró la frase. El equipo aún sigue haciendo apuestas sobre esto, pero como he dicho, nunca llegaremos a saberlo. Es una de esas Grandes e Importantes Preguntas Que la Humanidad Intenta Contestar Pero No Puede, como el tiempo que tarda una mujer en arreglarse.

"Bien, ya estoy superdivina de la muerte" dijo Lizzie. Continuó dirigiéndose a Gollum "Dado que habéis espantado a todos mis criados, vosotros tendréis que hacerlo todo por mí. Tú me guiarás y tu amigo me llevará el megakit ultramoderno de maquillaje de las Bratz."

"Nosotrossss somosssss quienesss secuestramosssssss, señorita"dijo Gollum "Nosotros damos las órdenesssss"

"Si no mando yo, no juego, osea" dijo Lizzie.

"Esssssssstá bien, de acuerdo" accedió finalmente Gollum. Salió de la casa, seguido por Lizzie y Ojochungo que transportaba el kit.

Estos tres pintorescos personajes cruzaron juntos por un Puerto Levadura en llamas, totalmente destrozado. La gente, sin casa, se agarraba al vestido de Lizzie pidiéndole ayuda a gritos, o que hiciera algo con los collares que no dejaban de estallar por todas partes, o simplemente que les tirase su megakit de maquillaje de las Bratz encima y los dejase morir de una vez. Lizzie se deshacía como podía de las múltiples manos que la acosaban desde los bordes del camino por el que iba. Total, que al final de tres kilómetros y 566 manos y media, vislumbraron el puerto. Gollum se volvió hacia ella:

"Señorita, habréisssssss traído con vosss el oro, ¿no es así? Porque de lo contrario no podremosssssss continuar"

Lizzie se miró el escote. Todos los tíos que había en la sala de cine también miraron.

"Pues lo cierto…es que se me ha olvidado" contestó Lizzie "Jo, qué superdespiste, ahora habrá que volver"

Y dicho y hecho, los tres dieron la vuelta a buscar la pluma. Ojochungo sufrió una grave lesión de espalda durante el resto de su vida.

Pero no es ésta la parte de la historia que nos interesa ahora. En el fragor de la batalla contra los invasores, Guille luchaba valientemente y en solitario contra todos los maricas que se cruzaban en su camino. Luchaba en solitario no porque no tenga espíritu de equipo, sino porque todos los vecinos se apartaban y luchaban lo más lejos posible de él. Esto le ayudaba bastante, puesto que muchos de los invasores ni se le acercaban. Guille caminó por las calles y de pronto vio a Gollum y a Ojochungo con Lizzie en medio, y se imaginó, como efectivamente ocurría, que la estaban secuestrando. Se acercó a ellos todo lo que pudo.

"Sita Rajoy" murmuró consternado.

"¡Guilleee! ¡Holaaaaaa, Guille!" lo saludó Lizzie.

"¡Vamossss!" ordenó Gollum.

Pero Lizzie no hizo caso y abandonó la pequeña comitiva para ir a despedirse de Guille.

"Oh, Guille, qué chachi que hayas venido, estoy superemocionada, qué detalle que vengas a despedirte."

"Pero sita Rajoy, ¿qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Me están secuestrando, por supuesto" dijo ella con aire de suficiencia. "Y te he dicho que me llames Lizzie superguay, osea".

"Sí, claro, Li…Li…Li…" Guille no pudo continuar y se marchó corriendo a vomitar a una esquina. Gollum dijo entonces que ya no podían esperar más y tuvieron que seguir sin él. Aunque ellos no lo sabían aún, les hubiera encantado llevárselo. Les habría ahorrado un montón de problemas durante dos horas y media. Pero yo me hubiera quedado sin fic, así que prohibido protestar.

Y ahora volvemos, mis queridos lectores inexistentes, al menos en la página de reviús, a vuestro personaje favorito. ¡Jackie, cómo no! Resulta que uno de los collares hawaianos explosivos se coló entre las rejas del ventanuco de la cárcel y fue a caerle a él justo en el cuello. Pero Jackie, que ya sabía de qué se trataba dicho artefacto, aunque aquí nosotros hacemos como que no lo sabemos y pensamos que es sólo para que no piensen demasiado mal de él (ejem), porque el resto os lo voy a explicar después, se lo quitó rápidamente y lo lanzó sobre sus pesados compañeros de celda, a los que sí les estalló encima.

"Lo siento, amigos, la suerte no os acompaña" dijo Jackie. Y ahora, como en un capítulo anterior eliminamos al perro y las llaves no pueden fugarse, pasamos directamente a la visita de sus amigos.

Como bien sabéis todos, la celda de Jackie daba a las escaleras, así que enseguida pudo ver quiénes eran los visitantes, a los que reconoció enseguida. De uno de ellos apenas recordaba Jackie el nombre, pero el otro, el otro… ¡¡EL OTRO LLEVABA PUESTA SU CAMISA FAVORITA!

"Esto no es Yves Saint-Laurent" dijo el casi-desconocido. Desde luego, hay que ser inútil para no distinguir una cárcel de un establecimiento de ésos. El marica de la camisa favorita de Jackie reparó de pronto en él.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira a quién tenemos aquí. El capitán Jackie Gorrión."

"La última vez que le vi estaba solo, en una isla dejada de la mano de Dios, sin maquillaje, sin ropa limpia, sin uñas ni pestañas postizas y sin cepillo del pelo; e iba empequeñeciendo en la lejanía. Su fortuna no parece haber mejorado mucho desde entonces".

"Sin embargo, sus pestañas sí que han mejorado mucho desde entonces, ¿no crees?"

"Jo, tío, me tienes harto. Siempre estás hablando de él" protestó el que Jackie no conocía, señalándole.

"Ah, ¿pero entonces vosotros…?" empezó Jackie.

"Sí, querido, lo siento de veras" dijo el de la camisa, pellizcándole la mejilla a Jackie entre los barrotes "Pero ya sabes lo que ocurrió".

"Sí, lo que ocurrió" dijo Jackie recordando.

"Lo que ocurrió" terció el otro.

"Lo que ocurrió" suspiraron los tres.

"Bien, ¿y qué hacéis aquí?" dijo Jackie "Lo cierto es que podríais sacarme".

"Oh, cielo, eso es imposible. Barbarrosa nos prometió muchas cosas que tú no llegarás a conocer jamás si nunca volvíamos a verte".

"Te sorprenderías de todo lo que he _conocido _desde que no te veo" dijo Jackie con retintín, pensando que jamás lo compartiría con él.

"Bueno, Jackie, encanto, tenemos que irnos. Espero no verte tan desmejorado la próxima vez, aunque tienes que decirme el secreto de tus pestañas" dijo el de la camisa.

"¡No, espera! ¿De verdad vas a dejarme así e irte con él? ¿Después de todo lo que nos dijimos, después de todo lo que me prometiste? ¡Recuerda todo lo que hicimos juntos!" gritó Jackie a la desesperada.

Esto último hizo que el marica se sonrojase un poco, y que el otro se enfureciese, agarrando al desesperado Jackie por el cuello.

"Si vuelves a intentar algo con él…"

Sin embargo, al agarrar a Jackie por el cuello, el brazo del marica había quedado a la luz de la luna. Jackie vio algo tan horrible que en aquel mismo momento supo que no lo olvidaría jamás.

**Nota de la autora:** jajjaja, ahí os queda, tensión, intriga, dolor de barriga… ¿Qué será, será lo que les ocurre a los maricas bajo la luz de la luna? Jajajaja, me siento realmente malvada… Ya sabéis lo que toca…Jajjajajjajajajajaja……Por cierto, que cuando Gollum y Ojochungo se llevaron a Lizzie, Zapatero entró furibundo en la sala de rodaje y gritó que DE NINGUNA DE LAS MANERAS pensaba aguantar él a un personaje tal como Lizzie interpretado por Fresita. Le preguntamos que si se había dejado el talante en casa, pero no nos hizo ni caso. Le explicamos que era imposible cambiar el personaje, pero tampoco quiso escucharnos. Finalmente amenazó con censurarnos, presiones ante las cuales hubo que ceder, ¿no os parece? Le preguntamos que qué era lo que quería, si una hija con más _glam_ aún…Nos contestó que sí, así que nos vimos en la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar a Fresita por Paris Hilton. El personaje es el mismo, o peor. Yo también lo siento, el funeral por nuestros cerebros es mañana a las 17.00 en cualquiera de los hoteles de su papá. No faltéis.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Nota de la autora:** ¿qué tal, chicos, cómo estáis? Vamos con lo de siempre: en primer lugar, quiero agradecerle a Ethel I. Bonnie sus reviús, cuya principal característica es que son prácticamente inmediatos, lo cual me encanta. AYA K, siempre con nosotros desde el primer capítulo, sé que ha estado muy ocupada pero al final llegó. Muchas gracias. Finalmente (lo mejor siempre se deja para el final) un saludo y un agradecimiento muy especiales a mi amiga Nathalie, que tan rápido se leyó los 12 capis. Gracias a todas, y a todos los que lo leen también. Pero vamos a lo importante.

"¿Cómo…pero cómo… cómo es posible?" chilló Jackie "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo has podido robarme mi Rolex además del novio?" Furioso, le arrancó al marica su Rolex. El de Jackie, evidentemente. El marica lo soltó con un gesto de desprecio.

"Jackie, cielo, tenemos que irnos" dijo su ex "Pero créeme…es mejor así" dijo con mucho misterio. Los dos maricas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, y dejaron a Jackie como lo habían encontrado. Bueno, no. Ahora tenía su Rolex. Jackie se quedó meditando ese extraño "así es mejor". Siempre se le había dado bien eso de cambiar las palabras de orden. Hay que ver en qué paridas se entretiene la gente.

Volvemos a mi personaje favorito, Lizzie. De todas formas no es culpa mía que salga tanto, por mí podríamos eliminarla definitivamente, y así, ahora que la Asaltageriátricos se ha ido, Orlando sería sólo para…Bueno, mejor no especifico.

El caso es que Lizzie, Gollum, y Ojochungo, que cargaba el pobre el megakit ultramoderno de maquillaje de las Bratz, llegaron finalmente a la Perla Arcoiris. Al principio, Lizzie no notó nada extraño. Todo era de colorines y les rodeaba, como hemos dicho en otra ocasión, una espesa bruma rosa. Es normal que no notase nada en un barco todo lleno de tíos como los que salen en Operación Triunfo, con sus camisas ajustadas, pantalones de campana y mucho, mucho, mucho maquillaje, que oyen música del Fary y otros peores, demasiado traumáticos como para mencionarlos, que duermen en habitaciones dobles en las que sorprendente y misteriosamente hay una sola cama...pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, nunca la habían secuestrado antes. Un marica, al que llamaremos Chocolate porque eso de poner "marica negro" no es políticamente correcto, se acercó a ellos.

"No sabía que ahora hiciéramos prisioneros".

"Qué tontería" replicó otro desde el fondo "Si llevamos por lo menos diez años haciéndolo, buscando al que tiene nuestra pluma".

Afortunadamente, nadie respondió a un comentario semejante. Evidentemente a estos maricas nadie les había robado su pluma. Todos tenían una bien grande. La pluma, que todo hay que decirlo, caramba. Ah espera, claro...se refería a la de oro, que Lizzie había robado hacía ocho años al hijo de un ladrón que se la había robado a unos maricas ladrones...¡No! ¿En qué estaré pensando? ¡Eso había que explicarlo dentro de algunos capítulos! Bueno, olvidadlo y todos en paz.

"Sssssssssiempe esssstáisss igual" interrumpió Gollum "¿Dónde essstá el capitán?"

"Está ocupado, ya sabes" dijo el negr…eehh, Chocolate.

"Pues que lo interrumpan... por favor..."suplicó Ojochungo "Necesito que me diga dónde quiere que le ponga esto"

"¿El qué?" pregunto el negro. Perdón, Chocolate.

"¿ES QUE NO LO VES?" preguntó Lizzie iracunda. ¿Cómo podía alguien pasar por alto su hermoso megakit utramoderno de maquillaje de las Bratz?

El negrat...Chocolate, que era un marica que jamás en su vida había leído un libro de autoestima, en vez de darle un tortazo a la chica, que era lo que ella se merecía, se echó a llorar. Es lo que tiene vivir en un barco todo lleno de los más variados maricas y mariquitas (no me refiero a los insectos, evidentemente), que no te curtes. Y luego, claro, pasan estas cosas, que tú eres un negro (Perdón: afroamericano) como un muro y viene una chiquilla siliconada con voz de pito (es decir, muy aguda, que ya os estoy viendo la cara) y se impone, y claro los afroamericanos como muros se quedan sin saber qué contestar, los pobres.

"En mi barco no se trata así a la gente" interrumpió una voz que venía de muy arriba.

No es que la voz fuese otra vez Dios ni nada por el estilo...es que Barbarrosa se encontraba en la zona del timón y todos los demás estaban en cubierta. Bueno, ya sabéis de qué os hablo, y si queréis comprobarlo, a compraros el deuvedé para darles dinero y que contraten un guionista decente para la segunda y tercera parte. Todos levantaron la vista para ver a su capitán, excepto Lizzie, que no podía ver a su capitán porque no pertenecía a la tripulación y levantó la vista para ver quién hablaba. La primera impresión que recibió fue, en conjunto, bastante. buena. Barbarrosa era un hombre no tan viejo como el que ponían en la peli, a pesar de que lucía una barba mucho más larga y sí, mucho más rosa. Además, en lugar de llevar un mono al hombro, que es lo clásico de los piratas, ¿no? o de llevar un loro, lo que todos hubiéramos encontrado natural, pues no; Barbarrosa era más guay. Él llevaba una urraca. Si exceptuamos esos pequeños detalles, era un tipo bastante normal. Claro que también tendremos que exceptuar el hecho de que acababan de sacarlo de la ducha (¿en qué creíais que estaba tan ocupado?) y estaba allí de pie, envuelto en una toalla de cintura para abajo y totalmente cubierto de jabón. Se quedó mirando a cubierta muy sorprendido y al final levantó una ceja al más puro estilo Carlos Sobera.

"¿Pero qué coño habéis traído?" preguntó.

"Es una chica, capitán"

"Eso ya lo sé" replicó Barbarrosa. "Yo me refería a la caja ésa".

"Es el megakit ultramoderno de maquillaje de las Bratz" se chuleó Lizzie.

"Déjalo en el suelo, Ojochungo" pidió Barbarrosa, descendiendo enjabonadamente por la escalera que daba a la cubierta. Ojochungo lo soltó, se desmayó, la caja hizo un agujero en la cubierta. Barbarrosa se acercó despacio, mesándose pensativo la barba y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la caja, con la boca muy abierta, emitiendo de vez en cuando sonidos como "ah", "aahh" y "aaahhh", coreado de vez en cuando por algún "eh-eh-eh" de Lizzie si intentaba tocar la caja.

"¿Cuánto quieres por ella?" preguntó Barbarrosa cuando terminó de hacer el imbécil.

"No está en venta" replicó Lizzie "Me lo regaló mi papá y es el regalo más supermegaguay que me han hecho"

"Entiendo" replicó Barbarrosa "Estoy seguro de que tiene un precio. No conozco a ningún niño de papá que no venda los regalos supermegaguays de su papá para comprarse otros más caros"

Es increíble lo terriblemente sabios que son los capitanes de barco que llevan un montón de tiempo en su barco solos con su tripulación. Será eso de ver mundo, que dicen que se aprende una barbaridad.

"No está en venta. Es mío, mío y sólo mío. Es mi tesoro".

"Miiiiii tesssssssssoro" dijo Gollum.

"Nuestro" volvió a decir la otra mitad de Gollum.

"De eso nada" replicó Lizzie. "Es sólo mío".

"Pues va a ser que yo también lo quiero" dijo Barbarrosa.

"Noooo, amo prometió..."lloró Gollum.

"Se acabó. Es mío y punto, osea" dijo Lizzie.

"Aunque" dijo Barbarrosa "si no puedes demostrarlo y yo me lo quedo, técnicamente no es robo".

"Capitán, recuerde lo que pasó la última vez" dijo un marica.

"Tranquilo, yo seré más listo".

Lizzie se preguntó...Bueno, no, no se preguntó, ella se tenía muy definida. El caso es que estaba demasiado ocupada defendiendo el megakit como para pensar. En este caso, claro. Otros días tampoco piensa, aunque lo tenga guardado en una cámara acorazada con rayos láser y sofisticadísimos sistemas de alarma y puertas de las cuales sólo ella conoce la combinación. Bueno, ella y yo, claro, que para eso lo escribo, pero como probablemente no os interese robarle semejante estupidez, principalmente porque lo más seguro es que necesitarais dos o tres grúas para moverlo, pues no os doy la clave. Hala.

"Bueno" continuó Barbarrosa "Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy de que obtengas un precio razonable por la caja"

"No está en venta" repitió Lizzie.

"En ese caso...¡Chicos!" los maricas se prepararon para el ataque. Como si fueran piratas, pues lo mismito.

Entonces Lizzie recordó algo y corrió al borde del barco. Se quitó la pluma y la sostuvo, pero amenazando con dejarla caer al agua.

"Lo tiraré" coaccionó. Si no pudiera vivir del dinero de papá, habría sido una gran mujer de negocios. Aparte de eso, hay que decir que por nada del mundo hubiera tirado ella su hermosa pluma al agua. Pero eso Barbarrosa y los maricas no lo sabían. Barbarrosa, recordémoslo enjabonado y en toalla como estaba, mantuvo la compostura. 

"Bah, no me vas a comparar lo que vale esa porquería de pluma con tu supermegakit de lamuertequetecagas" Hay que decir que este tipo sabía con quién hablaba. O tal vez él también era así. Querido reviuador, ya lo descubrirás.

"Es lo que andabais buscando"pataleó Lizzie a punto de echarse a llorar. Ya sabéis qué hacer si no os funciona la coacción: chantaje emocional. "Reconozco este navío, lo vi hace cinco años, cuando vine de..." Lo de los cinco años no se lo cree ni ella.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Oh, sí. Nunca olvidaría una música tan superhortera, por favor" aseguró Lizzie. Al decir esto, se emocionó tanto que abrió las manos y allá fue la pluma, al fondo del mar matarile rile rile, en el fondo del mar, matarile rile ron, chis pón. ¿Quién irá a buscarla matarile rile rile, quién irá a buscarla matarile rile ron, chis pón? El pringao de turno matarile rile rile, el pringao de turno matarile rile ron chis pón! No sabéis cuántas paridas surgen escribiendo esto, espero que tengáis un amplio conocimiento de las canciones folclóricas españolas. El caso es que Lizzie soltó la pluma y la pluma se hundió (porque todos los cuerpos que tienen una densidad mayor que la del agua se hunden, y si no lo sabíais todavía, haber atendido en clase) y como se hundió hubo que bajar a por ella, porque el estúpido que trabaja en decoración se empeñó en que si sacábamos una pluma de las 695 que quedaban luego se iba a notar. Así que mandamos a Gollum, que era el que más posibilidades tenía de encontrarla bajo el agua. Decía que su tesoro "lo llamaba". Pero no os preocupéis por él, tenemos psiquiatra en el equipo. El psiquiatra consiguió convencer a Esmígol de que la parte llamada Gollum no existía y así conseguimos la pluma de nuevo para poder seguir rodando de una puñetera vez. Pero como habían pasado varios días, tuvimos que volver a enjabonar a Barbarrosa y como el cazurro aún encima se había llevado la toalla para su casa y nos fue imposible conseguir otra igual (tranquilas, por favor, que esto sólo lo hemos recomendado para mayores de 13 y hay cosas que no se pueden enseñar) pues en el montaje final en una escena sale Barbarrosa con una toalla blanco nieve y en la siguiente con una blanco marfil, pero claro, luego se nota y el público protesta. Aunque pensad en lo bien que os sentís cuando le pilláis el fallo a una peli. Bueno, basta de paja, que esto no es un examen y no nos hace falta.

Volvimos a colocar a todos en su sitio y Lizzie repitió la última frase. Luego abrió la mano pero sólo un poco, sin dejar caer la pluma. (Es lo que tiene Paris, que todo lo hace bien). Todos los maricas se adelantaron hacia ella conteniendo el aliento y luego frenaron. Bueno, no hace falta que os lo describa. Lizzie sonrió picaronamente así como diciendo "ahí os pillé ¿eh?" y todos los piratas sonrieron aliviados al ver que su pluma continuaba en su mano.

"Tu nombre" dijo Barbarrosa sacándose un poco de jabón que se le había metido en el ojo.

"Lizzie...Martillo" dijo. Menos mal que ya conocíamos su estupidez, porque si no podríamos pasarnos horas preguntándonos por qué habría ella hecho semejante cosa como autoemparentarse con Guille. (Aunque eso no es nada, ya veréis en la segunda parte, jeje). Por cierto, no sé si habréis notado que Lizzie no conocía su nombre completo. ¡Pues vosotros tampoco, hala!

"Señorita Martillo" dijo Barbarrosa dirigiéndose a los maricas. Entre ellos se levantó un murmullo. Entonces la cámara enfoca a Gollum y Ojochungo que ya llevaba rato recuperado.

"Guillermo _el Mocasines_" dijo Gollum.

"Soy la hija del gobernador" dijo Lizzie, muy orgullosa (ejem).

"Eso no es posible" dijo Barbarrosa "El apellido del gobernador de Puerto Levadura es Rajoy" Qué enterado estaba el tío de política.

"Bueno, es que...la realidad es que...mi superpapi es adoptado" explicó Lizzie.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" preguntaron todos extrañados.

"Pues veréis. Yo en realidad era hija de un señor mucho, mucho más rico que mi superadorado papi. El caso es que un día, cuando yo no soñaba siquiera con venir a vivir a Puerto Levadura, mi papá auténtico cometió un gran error".

"¿Descubriste que en realidad era un jeque árabe y tenía un harén?"

"¿Se olvidó de ir a recogerte a la salida de la pelu infantil?"

"¿Se dedicaba a barrer las playas?"

"¿Se asoció al Partido Comunista?"

"¿Se hizo zapatero?"

"¿Contaba las moléculas de agua en la ducha?"

"¿Resbaló con una piel de plátano en público?"

"¿Tenía un móvil que no estaba a la moda?"

"¿Daba derechos a su pueblo?"

"¿No quiso hacer públicos tus deslices en sus hoteles?" Ups, éste sabía demasiado, así que lo indemnizamos y lo despedimos, que luego filtra lo que va a pasar a otras webs y se fastidian los chistes. Por cierto, ¿qué clase de deslices cometería Lizzie tan jovencita?

"No importa qué error fuese. El caso es que le dije que lo sentía muchísimo, pero que después de eso no podía seguir siendo hija suya y me tenía que buscar otro papá. Y Rajoy me pareció superideal de la muerte. Vinimos a vivir a Puerto Levadura cuando lo eligieron dict...presidente. Él pensó que tener una hija siempre haría que pareciese una buena persona a los ojos de la gente. Bueno, todo el mundo comete errores"

Después de escuchar una historia tan terrible, muchos de los que la rodeaban estaban llorando. ¡Pobre niña, qué padre biológico tan desconsiderado había tenido que sufrir! Y eso que ella no les había dicho nada, vamos. Barbarrosa, también conmovido por la adversa vida de Lizzie, decidió que no pelearía más por el megakit. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Barbarrosa ordenó:

"¡Alto el fuego! Todos esperamos de corazón que nuestros collares hawaianos explosivos no le hayan causado ningún daño a tu papá adoptivo. Has tenido mucha suerte al encontrarle, snif snif. El caso es que tienes que venir igualmente con nosotros".

"Oh, no importa. ¿Qué rescate vais a pedir?"

"Aún no lo he pensado".

"Ah". Una vez y otra tenemos grandes demostraciones de la gran inteligencia de Lizzie.

"Bueno, sí" se corrigió Barbarrosa "Quiero tu pluma"

"De eso nada" dijo Lizzie "Así no se juega. El rescate se lo tienes que pedir a mi papá".

"Ya. Pero yo quiero la pluma, y eso lo tienes tú".

Lizzie sopesó las palabras de Barbarrosa. Lo cierto es que destilaban cierta lógica. Cierta lógica que Lizzie, por supuesto, no alcanzó a percibir.

"Si no vais a pedir ningún rescate, yo quiero volver a mi casa".

"No creerás que te voy a dejar volver sin que me des la pluma".

"Sé nadar" amenazó Lizzie. Menos mal que de eso sabía. Amenazar, digo. Lo de nadar era mentira.

"Cariño, a por la pluma".

Al principio, Lizzie no comprendió a qué se refería Barbarrosa. De pronto sintió un picotazo en un ojo, y acto seguido sintió que le arrancaban la pluma del cuello. Entonces comprendió. Había sido la urraca, que estaba en el hombro de Barbarrosa dando unos chillidos que alguien pensó que quedarían bien, aunque se equivocó.

"Bien, ya tengo lo que quería" dijo Barbarrosa "Por desgracia, aún no puedo soltarte. Como bien has dicho, existen ciertas reglas que hay que cumplir, y estas reglas son casi casi casi casi, pero CASI CASI, inamovibles. Así que a partir de ahora estás oficialmente secuestrada, y le pediré un rescate a tu papá. Ahora, eso sí, que como la historia de tu vida me ha conmovido en lo más hondo de mi corazón, tan hondo que es como...como una alcantarilla, te dejaré que te quedes con tu kit de maquillaje. De todas maneras, yo ya tengo uno que compré ayer. Ahora te llevarán a tu camarote y hala, ya nos veremos".

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, perdonad la falta de lucimiento en éste, pero las cosas que ocurren en mi vida últimamente no me permiten pensar mucho en estas cosas. Espero que el próximo sea mejor. De todas formas, os voy anticipando que en uno de estos capítulos os daré una sorpresa. Os dejo con la intriga. Bueno, esperad el siguiente para eso de noviembre ok? Dejadme un reviú, porfis. Es una petición especial para mi amiga la Asaltageriátricos, que me lo ha prometido.

PD. ¿A que no sabéis para qué voy a utilizar el Rolex?;-b


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de la autora:** ¡lo sé! ¡lo sé y lo siento! ¡Llego tarde, muy tarde! Pero más vale tarde que nunca, al fin y al cabo, sólo han sido nueve días. Es que últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para ducharme (jajajaja, ya lo pillaréis...) Además este capítulo es particularmente difícil de seguir dado que está totalmente FUERA de la película, es sólo para que Zapatitos aparezca. Si os ponéis a escribir algo como esto, no tardaréis en descubrir que lo absurdo de vuestros personajes os lleva por caminos inescrutables, como los de Dios (jo, qué bien me siento). Recordad que para entender a Guille debéis leerlo en voz alta. No os doy más la vara que me tengo que ir a clase.

La cámara enfocó una calle muy sucia, así como del siglo XVIII en una ciudad pequeña con un gobierno incompetente. Las gallinas picoteaban restos quemados de collares hawaianos explosivos y otras sustancias no identificadas, tanto sólidas, como líquidas, como gaseosas (suerte que las gallinas son omnívoras). Las moscas se arremolinaban alrededor de la basura no recogida del día anterior porque claro, las explosiones también afectaron al sector barrenderil de Puerto Levadura. La cámara se acercó un poco más, mostrando sin compasión todo lo que en Puerto Levadura no podía ser mostrado. Es decir, todo excepto la mansión de Rajoy. La cámara se acercó un poco más (y eso que ya le iba costando) hacia la basura sin recoger y las moscas. Entonces, cuando la cámara estaba tan cerca que empezaba a derretirse por el olor, vimos que en realidad al gremio barrenderil no le ocurría nada, lo que parecía un montón de basura era Guille, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Es lógico si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de maricas contra los que había estado _luchando_. Por supuesto, el que le dejó inconsciente fue el que le dio por atrás. En la cabeza, evidentemente. Pues nada, que estaba el tío ahí tan tranquilo, durmiendo, cuando de repente, un pisotón en su mano lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor: la población de Puerto Levadura que no había huido la noche anterior corría a su alrededor, intentando evitarle en la medida de lo posible.

"¿Qué pachaaaa?" preguntó Guille. Afortunadamente, el señor Braun pasaba por allí en aquel momento (¿quién si no lo habría pisado?), y se detuvo a ayudarle a levantarse y a contestar a su pregunta, que, por si alguna lo pensaba, NO era el saludo.

"Son las elecciones de Puerto Levadura" dijo "No sé lo que habrá pasado, ayer por la noche, después de que me condecorasen por capturar al marica me fui pronto a la cama, las negociaciones con las empresas son arduas y agotadoras".

"Entiendo" dijo Guille. Ya, claro.

Guille se levantó y siguió la carrera de la gente (carrera de las de correr, claro. En Puerto Levadura no conocían la universidad. Era un pueblo feliz). Pronto llegaron a la Plaza Mayor (qué original, ¿a que sí?), que estaba atestada de gente. Todos hablaban y gritaban entre ellos. Guille podía captar algunos trozos de algunas conversaciones, tales como "es la tercera que suspendo, esta vez sí que me pongo a estudiar", "cariño, esta noche repetimos lo de ayer", "ayer vi un dragón multicolor" y otras muchas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo. En una plataforma en la que todavía colgaban carteles de "Rajoy for President", "Viva el PP", "Nos mola nuestra gaviota" y otras cosas similares había mucho follón y la gente miraba a ver qué pasaba. Había muchos empleados que quitaban esos carteles y ponían otros como "Zetapé for President", "Viva el PSOE" y "Nos mola nuestra rosa", lo cual demuestra lo difereeeentes que son, y unos tipos raros, casi desconocidos en Puerto Levadura, ascendían hasta la plataforma, donde además había un atril. Guille y el señor Braun buscaron un sitio desde donde se pudiera ver bien y esperaron a ver qué ocurría. Subió un tipo al que nadie conocía y anunció lo siguiente:

"Mis queridos conciudadanos:

Sorprendentemente, durante las elecciones de hoy, en las que tras los terribles acontecimientos de ayer noche ha votado tan sólo el 0,00000004 por ciento de la población, ha ocurrido algo inaudito. Tras ocho años de dict...gobierno del PP, ( aquí Aznar y Bush, muy en la sombra, se sonrieron cómplices) la mayoría ha pasado al PSOE (aquí dejaron de sonreírse). Las causas de este cambio no están muy claras y ambos partidos, junto a otros partidos minoritarios que a nadie le importan, como Izquierda Unida, discuten amigablemente este tema en el Parlamento. No se alarmen por las ambulancias que pasen en esa dirección. El recuento de los votos, ofrecido insistentemente por todas las radios y televisiones y revisado múltiples veces por cargos comprados por el pepé, debido a lo cual no existe margen de error posible, es el siguiente: Zetapé 1- Rajoy 0. Si miran al proyector que hay detrás de mí podrán ver las imágenes obtenidas de este único votante"

La proyección empezó al instante, y pudimos ver la cara de Zapatero alejándose sonriente de las urnas en los colegios electorales totalmente vacíos. Después la proyección terminó y el señor desconocido retomó la palabra.

"Si les place, ahora nuestro recién elegido candidato les dedicará unas palabras informándoles de sus planes para su legislatura".

Dicho lo cual, el señor desconocido aplaudió un montón mientras Zapatero subía al estrado. Sus aplausos fueron secundados sólo por los de su partido, entre el público sonaron algunas palmadas aisladas, excepto Guille, que aplaudió como loco con mucho entusiasmo, durante mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho rato. Finalmente, y viendo que Zetapé esperaba a que Guille acabase de aplaudir, el señor Braun le lanzó una mirada asesina (a Guille, obviamente) y Zetapé pudo comenzar.

"Mis queridos conciudadanos:

Anoche una persona cuya identidad no puedo revelar me comunicó que hoy yo me convertiría en presidente de Puerto Lev..."

"Señor presidente" interrumpió en voz baja alguien del partido "que eso es secreto de estado, su discurso son los papeles de debajo"

"Ah, vale. Ya me parecía a mí".

El público permaneció a la espera, observando entre asombrado, pasmado, estupefacto, atónito (y otros sinónimos de Word) los chanchullos políticos, económicos, teológicos, sociológicos y festivos que se trae esta gentuza.

"Mis queridos y queridas conciudadanos y conciudadanas" recomenzó Zetapé muy en su línea de igualdad de sexos. "Mi nuevo gobierno, con todos sus ministros y ministras, les ruega que por favor olviden la confusión que se ha producido. En primer lugar queremos asegurarles que durante esta nueva legislatura todas las cosas se harán al derecho. Esto no quiere decir de ninguna manera que vayamos a hacerlas a la forma de la derecha, sino que las vamos a hacer al derecho, es decir, correctamente, porque la derecha nunca hace las cosas al derecho, sino que lo hace todo al revés y bastante siniestramente, lo cual no quiere decir que lo hagan todo a la forma de la izquierda, que es la siniestra, sino que nunca hacen nada al derecho, y todo lo que hacen va a los bolsillos de la derecha, bueno y a los de la izquierda también, bueno, me refiero a que los pantalones tienen dos bolsillos, ¿no? No quería decir que la izquierda aproveche lo que la derecha hace muy a derechas bajo cuerda, sólo que necesitan muchos bolsillos para llenárselos y sólo quería decir que a son unos...quiero decir que esto a mi gobierno y a mí nos parece muy, muy, muy, pero que muy mal que hagan esto y prometemos no robar nunca el dinero de los contribuyentes, vamos, lo que es hacer las cosas al derecho, no como la derecha, porque la izquierda no es como la derecha y los de la derecha, me refiero a los que pertenecen a la derecha política y no a los que están a mi derecha, claro, pues eso, que los de la derecha dicen que los socialistas somos muy de izquierdas, y eso que la mayoría somos diestros pero claro, que ellos lo hagan todo siniestramente no quiere decir que sean zurdos, y por la misma razón nosotros tampoco lo somos, porque creo que he dicho ya que las cosas las vamos a hacer a la derecha, es decir como se hacen las cosas, no con la mano izquierda porque a los diestros no nos sale nada, sino con las dos manos para poder llegar a ser bien unos izquierdistas de centro, es decir, ni muy zurdos ni muy diestros. Por supuesto a pesar de tener que hacer coalición Rajoy no será mi mano derecha para nada, claro que yo intentaré ser la suya para que así podamos hacerlo todo a derechas sin que nadie proteste."

Llegados a este punto a toda la gente se le habían triangulado las cejas de tanto escuchar a Zetapé, y Guille no era el único que no entendía nada en absoluto.

"En segundo lugar, mis queridos y queridas conciudadanos y conciudadanas, les comunico que mi primera medida será aprobar definitivamente las bodas gais y lesbianas, claro que a los de la iglesia no los he podido convencer ya que no me han dejado hablar con el jefe (aquí Zetapé le guiñó un ojo al cielo, muy colega él, gesto que nadie entendió) pero así todos esos votos serán para mí porque cada día hay más gente saliendo del armario, y aunque no salgan y decidan quedarse para siempre ahí encerrados me votarán igual porque verán que hago cosas fantásticas por la gente como ellos, que aunque los científicos hayan demostrado que son genéticamente diferentes merecen un respeto y los mismos derechos que los demás, como los vascos..."

"Señor presidente" volvió a interrumpir uno de los desconocidos "Hace rato que está usted saliéndose de los temas principales".

Zetapé le miró sorprendido y después echó un vistazo a los folios que tenía delante. Sonrió ligeramente azorado y dijo:

"Ahí va, pues sí".

Esa fue la primera demostración de lo que Zetapé haría durante su legislatura: darle la razón a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, esta breve pausa le permitió a Guille empezar a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior: primero, después de que se llevaran al marica, había tenido que deshacerse "educadamente" del señor Braun y acompañante. Después había estado reordenando cuidadosamente toda la mierda que el marica sin corazón ése había destrozado. Como necesitaba tanta concentración, se le olvidó la cena y cuando se acordó su rata más gorda, Pérez (¿estáis bien seguros de QUIÉN os deja los regalos bajo la almohada cuando se os cae un diente? Probablemente a nadie le gustaría encontrarse un regalito del Bertedero, y menos, una hermosa y gorda ratita saludando, aunque así dicho no parezca tan asqueroso) ya se había acomodado en ella para dormir esa noche, y Guille, aunque lo parezca, no come ratas. Al fin y al cabo, no es caníbal, seguro que vosotros tampoco os coméis a vuestros mejores amigos. Guille menos. Después de eso, había estallado el primer collar, lo que había conseguido arrancarle un par de capas de mierda, y él había salido, mierda en mano, a combatir a los invasores. Se había encontrado con Lizzie, que parecía llevarse extrañamente bien con esos maricas, había querido salvarla, se había mareado como siempre al intentar pronunciar su nombre y después...y después, pues se había despertado y no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, sólo una canción daba vueltas insistentemente en su cabeza:

"_Cara al sol con la botella abierta_

_Que tú llenaste en mocho ayer_

_Me acabaré el mocho ciega_

_Y no te vuelvo a ver_"

(MSR and ICR©)

Aunque no pudo recordar qué había estado haciendo, el verso final le recordó que no había vuelto a ver a Lizzie (y a todo esto, a Rajoy tampoco) por ninguna parte. Miró a su alrededor. El señor Braun había desaparecido, probablemente con alguna ejecutiva desprevenida. Zetapé seguía diciendo:

"...y en cuanto a la autonomía que ciertos sectores de Puerto Levadura se empeñan en reclamar, primero diremos que sí a todo, para hacerlo todo como la izquierda. Cuando la derecha proteste entonces querremos volver a hacerlo todo como la izquierda y por tanto lo haremos todo a derechas como quiera la derecha..."

Pero como a Guille no le interesaba y a nosotras lo que nos interesa es lo que hace Guille (sin pensar demasiado mal, por favor), tuvimos que perdernos el discurso de investidura de Zapatitos y seguirlo a él. Pero no pensaréis de verdad que Guille va a ir tranquilamente a protestarle al Comodón, ¿verdad? Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que sería totalmente inútil. Bien, aclarado este punto, podemos decir que lo que Guille hizo fue obedecer a una lógica pura (pero muy, muy simple). Su intención era encontrar a Lizzie lo más rápida y sencillamente que pudiera. Por tanto empleó el método más rápido y sencillo posible (y no fue búsqueda por satélite):

"¡SITA RAJOY!¡SITA RAJOY!¡SITA RAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

Está claro que Guille aún no sabía que Lizzie acababa de cambiar de apellido. Pero claro, interrumpir el discurso de un político gritando en voz alta el nombre del de la oposición no estaba bien visto en Puerto Levadura, y Zapatero se vio obligado a callarse por segunda vez por culpa de Guille.

"Por favor, llevaos a ese tío, o como mínimo haced que se calle de una vez" pidió Zetapé "Y cuando Rajoy salga de donde demonios quiera que esté escondido, que venga a explicarlo todo. Los asuntos de parlamento se tratan en el Parlamento, no organizando un escándalo público en medio de la plaza, como se hace siempre".

Rajoy seguía escondido en algún rincón de Puerto Levadura con el Comodón. Tarde o temprano, alguien los echaría de menos (como Zetapé por ejemplo) y los rumores sobre lo que habrían estado haciendo se extenderían por Puerto Levadura como reguero de pólvora. Vosotros, fieles lectores, sabéis que eran todos infundados. Incluso aunque Rajoy hubiera querido algo, el Comodón habría estado durmiendo. No nos importa, por lo tanto, que ninguno de los dos esté presente en esta escena, donde el Will Turner Jr. Original hace su Heroica Aparición dispuesto a salvar a la dama contra viento y marea (y más le vale, porque en medio del océano no creo que haya muchas más cosas). Guille no los necesita para hacerse el héroe. Él se sobra y se basta. Bush y Aznar, que ahora trabajaban (para su disgusto) a las órdenes de Zapatitos, aparecieron entre la multitud y, aguantando la respiración como podían, arrastraron a Guille fuera de allí. No pensaríais que iba a dejar fuera a mis personajes favoritos. Guille forcejeó y protestó, pero ni siquiera su aliento desalentó a Aznar y a Bush.

Se dirigieron a un lugar que a Guille le pareció recordar que era la cárcel de Puerto Levadura. El señor Braun y él habían estado una vez acusados de emisión de gases tóxicos. Sorprendentemente, se demostró que los cargos eran difamaciones. Sin embargo, cuando Aznar y Bush lo arrastraron allí dentro, no lo llevaron hacia las celdas, sino hacia el otro lado.

"¿Ande vamos?" preguntó Guille asustado.

"Tienes derecho a nada en absoluto, y porque me han prohibido prohibir que los insubordinados como tú respiréis" replicó Bush.

"Eso" dijo Ansar, en su línea de _cómo me gusta hacerte la pelota, Georgito._

Lo condujeron por un pasillo blanco con azulejos en las paredes. Guille cada vez estaba más asustado. Finalmente lo metieron en una habitación completamente blanca, con azulejos blancos en el suelo y en las paredes. Era pequeña, y parecía dividida en dos por un muro de azulejos que le daba a Guille por la rodilla. También había una cortina a un lado que en otro tiempo había sido blanca. Del otro lado del muro Guille pido ver una especie de mango agujereado que colgaba del techo. Vio un trozo de tela áspera del mismo color indefinido de la cortina colgada en una pared. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, y seguro de estar en la cámara de la tortura.

"¿QUÉS ESTE SITIO? ¿QUÉ VAIS A'SEHME?"

"Ya te dije que éste no había estado en un sitio de éstos en su vida, Ansar" (insertad automáticamente el acento texano).

"Vale, de acuerdo, te debo 10 dólares de los tuyos".

"¿ANDESTAMOS?"insistió Guille "¿VAIS A DEHAM'AQUÍ SOLO?

"Pues claro, no nos tomarás por unos mariquitas de ésos" replicó Aznar. A Guille, al contrario que a Jackie, el bigote le resultaba más bien amenazador.

"¡NO!¡NO QUIEOH IR!¡NO QUIEOHHH!¡SACADME D'AQUÍ!" Guille forcejeó y chilló más que nunca.

Aznar y Bush le sujetaron. Bush alargó una mano, giró algo metálico y del mango agujereado cayó...

...agua.

**Nota de la autora:** tengo demasiada prisa como para pararme a suplicaros vuestros reviús. Bikos! El siguiente para Navidad, pero hacia el final, eh?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Aznar y Bush entraron en las mazmorras de Puerto Levadura arrastrando a una persona a la que Jackie no había visto nunca, aunque le recordaba vagamente a alguien. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aznar y Bush abrieron la celda contigua a la de Jackie, arrojaron dentro al joven recién llegado y se marcharon haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas y guiños de Jackie. Iban comentando algo sobre el decoro de la hija de Zetapé, y Bush dijo que él jamás permitiría que sus hijas se marcharan en un Party-barco todo lleno de hombres, que a ver qué era eso de andar organizando escándalos. Pero Jackie, que es lo que nos interesa (si os interesa más Bush, decídmelo y os daré el número de mi psiquiatra. De todas maneras, no es muy eficaz. Al fin y al cabo, estoy escribiendo esto). Pero Jackie observaba interesado a su nuevo compañero de encierro.

"¡Tú, Ghorrión!" rugió delicadamente Guille. Evidentemente, no se iba a volver más fino por pasar por la ducha y por dos o tres experiencias orgánicas.

"¿Síiiiiiii?" dijo Jackie interesado, que al oírle le había reconocido "Veo que ya has encontrado una buena ducha".

"Tóestos por tu culpa" dijo Guille "¿Sabes cuántoh añoh mabía yevao mantener la roña peghada? ¡Ora tengo que volver a empesar!"

"Ahora descubrirás un mundo de sensaciones totalmente nuevo" insistió Jackie, aunque no tuvo ningún efecto sobre Guille.

"¿Cómos caún sigues vivo?" dijo Guille, todavía enfadado.

"Ayer, durante el ataque, todos huyeron, y no les dio tiempo de llevarme a la silla eléctrica".

"Tos culpa tuya" repitió Guille "Puehto Levadura era un jran lughar asta que yegaste. Nunca pasaba nada. Pero ayéh, yegas y lo pones to desghraciao: amenasasta la sita Rajoy, te carghaste mi mierda, y ademáh te insinuaste a várioh políticoh. Poh la noche ensima yegó el barco ese y bombardearon to. Ora que lo pienso (¡!) algunos dellos se paresen bahtante a ti".

" ¿Estás insinuando" preguntó Jackie amenazador "que yo tengo algo que ver con el ataque de la Perla Arcoiris?"

Justo cuando había terminado de decirlo, Jackie se dio cuenta de que acababa de delatarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente, contrariado, suspiró, y miró a Guille con cara de terror.

"¿Ehtáh bien? ¿Poqué póneh esa cara?" preguntó Guille desconcertado.

Jackie lo miró más desconcertado todavía.

"¿Cómo que por qué pongo esta cara? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que acabo de confesarte que tengo algo, por no decir mucho, que ver con la Perla Arcoiris?"

Ni bien acabó de decirlo, Jackie se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a delatar. Guille reflexionó brevemente sobre sus palabras. Abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió, con esa cara que ponéis cuando conseguís entender, después de tres meses, cómo se calcula un logaritmo.

"¿Conoces esa nave?" preguntó Guille, finalmente cayendo de la burra (es una expresión hecha, no se refiere a la de la película, que todo hay que decirlo).

"Eeeehmmm...esto...yo... no sé ... tal vez ...creo que no había oído hablar...no...sí..."dudó Jackie "Me suena" intentó arreglarlo.

"¿Pa dónde va?" (No creeríais que Guille, venido de un vertedero, iba a preguntar algo tan fino como "dónde echa el amarre").

"¿Qué a dónde vaaaaaaaa?" preguntó Jackie sorprendidísimo "¿No has oído las historias? El capitán Barbarrosa y su tripulación de miserables, insidiosos, desleales, infieles, amotinados...( continuó así durante un rato) navegan desde la terrible isla de Pere Cida. Es imposible de encontrar excepto para los que ya saben dónde está" sonrió pensando por qué se trataba de un lugar prohibido.

"Ah, pues tendráh que llevarme" dijo Guille, que desconocía la palabra sutileza.

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?" dijo Jackie mirándose las uñas. (Venía en el original. En serio).

"Porquéreh un marica" dijo Guille.

"¿Y tú quieres convertirte en uno, verdad?"

"¡Jamás!" gritó Guille. Bueno, todos hemos dicho alguna vez cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos. "Tienen a la sita Rajoy".

"Oh" replicó Jackie compungido "Así que no eres de los nuestros..."murmuró ligeramente decepcionado. "Muy bien. Si lo que pretendes es conquistar el corazón de la dama, entonces apresúrate a rescatarla. Pero deberás que hacerlo solo, amigo. No veo en qué puede beneficiarme."

"Puedo sacahte daquí" dijo Guille.

"¿Cómo?"preguntó Jackie.

"Las yaves se guardan nel Bertedero"explicó Guille.

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó Jackie "lo que no logro imaginarme es cómo vas a ir a buscarlas".

"N'ase falta. Tardo temprano, el señor Braun se dará cuenta de que nóhtoy, y vendrá buhcarme".

Lo que Guille no dijo fue cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de eso. Jackie volvió a interesarse por su compañero, ante la perspectiva del viaje a Pere Cida.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó.

"Guille Martillo" respondió éste sin gheada ni nada.

"Supongo que es el diminutivo de Guillermo, un buen nombre. Te lo pusieron por tu padre, ¿verdad?"

Guille asintió.

"Bueno, señor Martillo,he cambiado de opinión. Si me ayudas a escapar te llevaré hasta la Perla ArcoIris y hasta tu hermosa mujercita" Jackie aún usaba esa palabra con algo de miedo "¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro"dijo Guille. Empezaba a caerle mejor este marica.

Porque no sabía que Jackie planeaba llevarle a un par de sitios más.

Guille y Jackie permanecieron en la cárcel ese día y esa noche, y el día siguiente y la noche siguiente, y el día y la noche que siguieron a ésos sin nada más que un par de visitas de Bush y Aznar para llevarles algo de comer. Hablaron de muchas cosas interesantes, como el tiempo, por ejemplo. Finalmente, al amanecer del día siguiente, una dulce vocecilla les despertó:

"¡Tú!¡Martillo!Me he vuelto loco buscándote. No sabes cómo está el vertedero. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No te dije que tenía OTRA reunión importante?" dijo el señor Braun guiñándole el ojo a Guille de forma significativa y poco disimulada.

Guille se frotaba los ojos, muerto de sueño. Jackie intentó quitarse las legañas con delicadeza, pero fue incapaz, así que se las quitó a lo bruto (que, siendo Jackie, no podía ser mucho).

El señor Braun abrió la celda de Guille.

"Quiero que vayas y lo organices todo, y que le des de comer a Pérez. Las ratas están empezando a insubordinarse y eso no es bueno. Te dejo vivir en el vertedero para que hagas algo" dijo Braun con aire de suficiencia. De pronto se fijó en Guille. "¡Estás como cuando el gobernador Rajoy te envió al vertedero porque en su casa no tenía espacio!" dijo sorprendido. De que Guille estuviera limpio, no de que Rajoy se lo hubiera encasquetado.

"Sí, señor Braun" dijo Guille obediente.

El señor Braun se dio la vuelta y salió de la cárcel. Guille lo siguió.

"¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Es que me vais a dejar aquíííííííííIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH?" chilló Jackie.

Guille se dio la vuelta un momento y le indicó con gestos que volvería más tarde a buscarle, señalándose a sí mismo primero y después a Jackie. Éste se tranquilizó, pensando que después de todo, tal vez aún le quedaba alguna esperanza con Guille. Es curioso que las mujeres siempre interpretamos algo más de lo que los hombres quieren decir, pero Guille sólo había querido decir lo que había querido decir y no lo que Jackie había querido interpretar (ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en esta relación). Pero sigamos a Guille. Llegó al vertedero y organizó un poco su mierda, tarea que supongo no hace falta que siga describiendo (véase capítulo 9). Después se aseguró de que el señor Braun estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para no oírle (véase, nuevamente, capítulo 9). Reunió a todas sus ratitas y les dio de comer. Mientras comían, Guille hizo un discurso de despedida, pero como lo hizo en el idioma de las ratas, no me molestaré en transcribirlo. Sólo os hace falta saber que fue totalmente lacrimógeno: tanto Guille como las ratas lloraron mucho y se mostraron muy compungidos de no verse más, al menos hasta que apareciera Lizzie, de la cual Pérez se celaba una barbaridad. Después, Guille se marchó del vertedero, for ever and ever and ever and ever. O hasta la segunda película, que total, hasta agosto es casi lo mismo.

Guille, llaves en mano, se dirigió otra vez a la cárcel de Puerto Levadura, evitando conscientemente el pasillo de la ducha, y se fue hacia la celda de Jackie, que dormía. Os preguntaréis dónde estaban Bush y Aznar. Como buenos funcionarios, en cualquier sitio menos en su puesto de trabajo, lo cual facilitó tremendamente la escapada a Guille y Jackie, ya que Zetapé aún no había conseguido poner orden en la localidad sacudida por un ataque de collares hawaianos (explosivos). Pero...¿dónde estaban Bush y Aznar?

En el cuartel, Aznar se dirigía silenciosamente por el pasillo derecho (derecho Aznar, y el pasillo también. No iba a estar a la izquierda) a la habitación de Bush. Tenía la llave de la misma, así que nunca llamaba. Entraba y punto. Iba regocijándose en todo lo que pasaría cuando entrara, así que ningún pensamiento podía nublar su felicidad. Además, traía una noticia emocionante: Rajoy y el Comodón habían aparecido. El Comodón apenas se había enterado de nada y estaba totalmente reintegrado en sus funciones normales (dormir). Rajoy, por otro lado, privado de la presidencia, de su mansión y de su hija, había decidido ejercer el liderazgo de la oposición desde un país extranjero cualquiera y se había marchado prometiendo que enviaría una postal. Aznar pensaba en estas y otras cosas no tan aptas para ser explicadas cuando metía la llave en la cerradura, anología que encontró interesante. Giró la llave, ya deseoso de...deseoso a secas, y se encontró a Bush en la cama, lo que esperaba, pero con otro, lo cual no esperaba. ¡Y encima sin bigote!

"George...¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?"gritó, volviendo al acento español y a punto de llorar.

"No es lo que parece" dijo Bush asustado "Este...yo...Tony..."

"¡Tony! ¡Lo sabía!¡Tenía todas las señales!"

"Él no significa nada para mí" dijo Bush "Yo te quiero".

Tony le miró sorprendido.

"Acabas de decirme lo mismo a mí" acusó.

"¿Lo ves?"dijo Aznar "¡No se puede confiar en ti! ¡Eres un egoísta!"

"Lo que pasa es que os quiero a los dos, pero distinto"

"¿De verdad?" preguntaron Aznar y Blair al mismo tiempo.

"No sé si creerte" dijo Aznar.

"Pero Ansar...lo necesitamos, ¿no te das cuenta de que es el único que comprende la necesidad de eliminar a los iraquíes del mundo? Anda, no te quejes y únete".

"Sí, eso, únete" dijo Tony.

Aznar se lo pensó con lágrimas en los ojos...y dejo a vuestra memoria que complete lo que ocurrió después.

Dada la falta de los carceleros y del tercero en discordia, Guille abrió la puerta sin problemas. Jackie se levantó rezongando.

"Vámonos" dijo Guille.

"No sin mis efectos personales" replicó Jackie. Y recogió su móvil que, al darle a un botón, la antena salía disparada, la caja de música que no funcionaba, el rímel extrafuerte y extranegro, y la espada multicolor.

La siguiente escena es muy corta, porque el director se ahorró explicarnos cómo el pirata había llegado de la cárcel al puerto sin que nadie lo viese, pero es que a las pelis de Hollywood no se les puede pedir de todo. ¿Nunca os habéis fijado en que siempre tienen estos fallos? Bueno, el caso es que Jackie y Guille llegaron al puerto sin que ningún vecino u homófobo, o los dos, los viera, lo cual es raro, ya que ahora no tenían la supercapa de roña de Guille para alejar de ellos a los intrusos. Cuando llegaron al puerto se escondieron bajo un puente, al fin y al cabo, eran fugitivos.

Guille miró indeciso al _Impertérrito_ y preguntó:

"¿Vámoh a robar ese barco?"

"Síííííííííííííííííí, síííííííííííííííííí, síííííííííííííííííí"babeó Jackie recordando la florecita que había encontrado el día anterior en el timón. "Una pregunta" se le ocurrió de repente "Tú no tienes nada con esa chica, ¿verdad?"

Guille miró a Jackie muy sorprendido.

"N-no"titubeó.

"Y entonces, ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas de salvarla?"

"Porque...pos óra que lo díseh...no sé, será amor, ¿no?"

"Hombre, si tú no lo sabes, ¿qué quieres que te diga yo?"

"Éjque si no no se mocurre na".

"¿Tú crees que lo que sientes por ella te guiará hasta que la liberemos?"

Guille se tomó su tiempo para considerar esta frase. Después pensó en el cosquilleo que sentía cuando veía a Lizzie, no en el estómago precisamente (pobres ingenuas). Después pensó en lo que sentía cuando veía a Rajoy. Después pensó en lo que sentía cuando pensaba en qué sentiría cuando obtuviese la fortuna de Rajoy.

"Malo será, ¿no?" contestó Guille, que en su vida había corrido más aventuras que la que ahora se presentaba. Que él recordase, al menos.

"Malo será" convino Jackie "Entonces adelante".

**Nota de la autora:** hala, ahí os lo dejo, porque ya llego muy tarde. Es que los últimos seis meses de mi vida han sido una auténtica locura. Supongo que lo comprendéis sin necesidad de que me explique más. Pero ahora que tengo DOS horas de clase los martes, DOS los miercoles y TRES los jueves, y solo curro de verdad lunes y viernes, voy a tener más tiempo para vosotros, mis queridos pringad...lectores que ni un maldito reviú me dejáis, salvo mis queridísimas niñas Ethel I. Bonnie, AYA K (¡volviste!) e Isis (¡nunca me abandonaste!). Por cierto, es probable que volvamos a ser dos, o que la Asaltageriátricos colabore esporádicamente. Espero veros en el capítulo 16.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"Bueno...¿y cómo lo vamos asé?" preguntó Guille "Póhquel barco está nel medio del mar, digho".

"No te preocupes. Encontraremos un medio. Tengo que conseguir la flo..."Jackie se detuvo "La flota" terminó "Sólo hay que pensar cómo llegaré sin mojarme".

"Yegaremos" precisó Guille.

"Pero no importa si tú te mojas" dijo Jackie.

"Sí que impóhta" dijo Guille recordando experiencias aún muy recientes.

"Bueno, vale. Sí que importa. De todas maneras, si hemos llegado hasta aquí pasando desapercibidos, es de suponer que podremos llegar al barco sin la necesidad de escondernos debajo de una barca e irnos metiendo poco a poco en el agua de manera que por un curioso principio físico podamos conservar el aire y no morir ahogados. Por tanto, también es de suponer que podremos llegar hasta el barco sobre la superficie a plena luz del día sin peligro de ser descubiertos."

Guille le siguió al principio, pero después se perdió (en el discurso).

"Bien, una vez resuelto esto, el único problema es que hay que remar" dijo Jackie "Yo no sé hacerlo".

"Sólo tenémoh que conseghir un palo" dijo Guille "Éste servirá" dijo recogiendo un palo semienterrado en la arena. No recordó que era el palo que Lizzie utilizara ocho años antes para despertarle "Y, ¿en qué vámoh a yegar al barco?"

"En patera" dijo Jackie convencido.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo quen patera? ¿Como los negros?"

"Ahí hay una abandonada. Seguro que nadie la va a utilizar para salir de aquí. Podemos coger la lancha de plástico o la barca de madera carcomida. Tú decides"

"Bueno, visto así..."

Dicho y hecho. Guille y Jackie se encaminaron, pues, a la lancha hinchable, que, por cierto, estaba deshinchada. Supongo que a estas alturas no hará falta que os cuente quién hinchó la lancha mientras el otro se retocaba las uñas y "vigilaba que nadie apareciese". Esta excusa era realmente estúpida, ya que todos en Puerto Levadura estaban ocupados hablando de qué habrían estado haciendo Rajoy y el Comodón, y no tenían tiempo para preocuparse de dos fugitivos. Supongo que tampoco hace falta que os cuente quién remó hasta el Impertérrito mientras el otro se retocaba las uñas y, sin ninguna excusa plausible cantaba una antigua canción de campamento sobre un niño que era un meón y había inundado el campamento. (Esto es una de las escenas cortadas que no incluyeron en el deuvedé y que yo os ofrezco aquí en E-X-C-L-U-S-I-V-A).

Al fin llegaron al Impertérrito, Jackie espada sombraojil en mano, y Guille, despojado de su mierda, se las tuvo que apañar con una espada más normalita que la de Jackie. En cubierta, los marineros preparaban el barco para partir en busca de la señorita Zapatero, y nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de los fugitivos hasta que Jackie habló:

"¡Mantened todos la calma! ¡Estamos tomando posesión de este navío!".

Los marineros no supieron qué contestar, les habían pillado con la guardia baja.

"Guille, di tú algo, que a mí no me hacen caso".

"Ehhh...ahhh...este...ejque a mí improvisar siempre se ma dao fatal".

Los marineros, Venus entre ellos, estaban descojonándose, vamos, igualito que en la peli, pero éstos con más razón: imaginaos que alguien con la pinta de Jackie y Guille viene y os cuenta que os va robar el barco. Normal que se descojonaran. Cuando la mayoría de los marineros estaban sujetándose el estómago, retorciéndose de risa por el suelo, y Guille y Jackie más estupefactos que nunca, Venus, que aún no estaba en el suelo, intentó defenderse entre carcajada y carcajada:

"Este barco...jajajajajajajujujujujijijijajajajaaj...este barco ...JUASJUASJUAS...no pueden...jeje...tripularlo sólo...jajajaja...dos hombres" después de esa última palabra, que intentó pronunciar con un poco de seriedad, no pudo soportarlo más y acabó tirado por el suelo como el resto de sus hombres.

"Igual tiene razón" opinó Guille.

"¿Tú crees que ellos serían capaces de manejarlo?" chilló Jackie señalando a los carcajeantes marineros.

Guille le dio la razón a Jackie con un movimiento de cabeza. Entre los dos echaron un bote de los del Impertérrito al agua (sí, hizo CHOF al caerse) y después, uno a uno, fueron tirando a los risueños marineros al bote. Qué montón tan divertido. Mientras Guille y Jackie se preparaban para zarpar, los marineros empezaron a reponerse y decidieron que algo tenían que hacer. Bajándose los unos de encima de los otros, se prepararon para avisar al Korremasketu. El Comodón ya se encontraba allí, pero haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Le habían encontrado guiados por el sonido de sus ronquidos, y le habían trasladado, como siempre a donde se suponía que debía estar. Venus comenzó a gritar:

"¡Señor!¡Se han llevado el Impertérrito!"

Gritó esto mismo muy alto, varias veces, hasta que se quedó afónico. También lo mezclaba de vez en cuando con un mal disimulado "¿Queréis remar de una vez, inútiles?" dirigido a sus marineros. (La palabra _puta_ ha sido censurada por políticamente incorrecta).

Como Venus gritaba tan alto, a la novena o la décima el Comodón empezó a removerse incómodo en su cama transportable...A la duodécima o decimotercera empezó a emitir gruñidos bastante ininteligibles...Cuando Venus lo había gritado 20 veces y todos estábamos más aburridos de él que de los finales de 45 minutos de Steven Spielberg, el Comodón empezó a girar lentamente sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca arriba (ah, perdón, se me olvidó deciros que estaba de lado), y después, ante la atenta mirada de un marinero que sólo tenía una frase y nadie recuerda si sale más durante la película, aunque todos suponemos que es el primero en morir, por maric...estoo, por mierdica, ¡no, por miedica, eso, pues eso, ante al atenta mirada de este marinero el Comodón se llevó los puños a la cara y se frotó los ojos cual caracol atiborrado de tranquilizantes.

"Que me incorporen" murmuró. Cuatro marineros se apresuraron a cumplir las órdenes. Dos lo incorporaron y dos lo sujetaron para que no se cayera. Después de tantos años tumbado, es lógico que haya perdido la costumbre de caminar e incluso de sostenerse en pie. El Comodón pudo así mirar por la cubierta. Tardó en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo porque aún no estaba despierto del todo, pero de pronto su mente hizo la ecuación completa: (recordad que el Comodón ya había tenido ciertos encontronazos con Jackie Gorrión, pero esto nos lo contarán cuando hagan la precuela, o qué pensabais que venía después de la trilogía).

" Si mezclamos a Gorrión con Martillo con Venus en el mismo barco...¿Qué nos da?"

En su mente, tan acostumbrada a realizar todos los procesos inconscientemente, se encendió la luz y gritó:

"¡Saltad de la barcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A pesar de lo poco acostumbrados que estaban a obedecer a su jefe, todos los marineros lo hicieron. De no haber sido así, habríamos tenido que pagar a unas diez familias bastante dinero por daños y perjuicios, ya que el Impertérrito se les hubiera echado encima, aplastándolos sin remedio.

"Dios, qué semana más movidita que llevo" suspiró el Comodón "Volved a tumbarme".

"Señor, ¿qué hacemos con Gorrión?"

"Ehm...sí...perseguidle, capturadle, y a la silla, que la tenemos reservada para él y los otros condenados no pueden esperarse todo el día".

Dicho y hecho. Los marineros viraron el rumbo para perseguir al Impertérrito.

En el Korremasketu, Guille se acercó a Jackie y le informó de lo que ocurría:

"Ya vienen".

Jackie sonrió maliciosamente, girando la cabeza con un gesto picarón.

(Como la barca de Venus me la he cargado antes de tiempo, pues ahora ya no sale. De todas maneras, no resulta relevante para la historia. Estoy segura de que desde el punto de vista de los marineros es mejor mi enfoque, ya que como saltaron antes, se secarán antes).

Pronto el Korremasketu llegó a la altura del Impertérrito. El Comodón se había vuelto a dormir, así que el maric...el mierdic...el miedica dirigía todas las operaciones, entre ellas la de abordar el barco de al lado. Todos los marineros cumplieron la orden, y en su arrebato, ya que era la primera vez que hacían algo que de verdad tuviera que ver con la Marina, como lanzarse de cubierta a cubierta con cuerdas en plan Tarzán y sus lianas, cegados por su sed de matar...perdón, de saltar, no vieron que Guille y Jackie pasaban, también en plan Tarzán, al Korremasketu. Después, cegados el sol, que hacía mucho ese día, y ensordecidos porque la calidad de la Sanidad era, como ya hemos dicho, terrible en Puerto Levadura, ninguno se enteró de que Guille cortaba las cuerdas que unían los barcos. Para cuando alguien se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde:

"¡Marineros! ¡Volved al Korremasketu! ¡Rápido!"

La primera persona que saltó sí llego al Korremasketu, pero se pegó tal tortazo contra la cubierta que lo único que pudieron hacer Guille y Jackie fue tirarle al mar (intentaron que llegase al Impertérrito, pero claro, ya estaban demasiado lejos) después de darle algo de mercromina, lo cual, al fin y al cabo no ayuda mucho con una nariz rota. El segundo ya se cayó directamente al agua y así pudo rescatar a su compañero. Qué potito. Jackie saludó desde el timón de su nuevo barco:

"¡Gracias por preparar el barco para nosotros! ¡Así que no podríamos manejarlo dos hombres solos!"

En el Impávido, el miedica comentó:

"Bueno, yo no diría exactamente que son dos hombres..." Afortunadamente (para el miedica) Jackie no esuchó esto.

Venus, que venía secándose, llegó para recuperar el mando.

"Preparad las gavias y pongámonos en posición."

" Con el viento de popa, nunca les cogeremos." el miedica seguía allí todavía.

" No quiero cogerles, disponed los cañones****y preparad la artillería."

"¿Vamos a hundir nuestro propio navío?"

"Prefiero verlo en el fondo del océano que en manos de un marica."

"Dicen que los que tienen miedo de los homosexuales son los que más..."

"Ya. Déjalo. Mi madre me lo repitió durante catorce años. ¿A ti la tuya no?" replicó Venus.

"No, no, lo cierto es que no".

Un marinero que intentaba poner en marcha el barco se volvió hacia ellos y dijo:

"Señor, han inutilizado el timón".

El miedica respondió casi sonriente:

"Es el mejor marica que he conocido nunca".

Y el pobre Venus no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

Y ahora preparaos porque viene el momento telenovela de este fic. Guille limpiaba una de sus cochambrosas espadas mientras le contaba a Jackie la historia de su vida. Jackie estaba muy arrepentido de haberle insistido tanto a Guille para que hablara con él, y dirigía el barco aplicando el método pared, que consiste en hacer que escuchas asintiendo en intervalos de 15-20 segundos. Pero a vosotros no os queda más remedio que leéroslo.

"Yo nací de mi madre en Inglaterra, que es un sitio questá muy, muy, muy, muy, muy..."

"Sé dónde está Inglaterra" interrumpió Jackie. Algo escuchaba, después de todo.

"...muy lejos de aquí" continuó Guille algo molesto "El caso es que yo me puse a nacer en muy mal momento, porque mi madre estaba trabajando y el que yo llegara justo entonces provocó que la echaran, porque ella creía que aún podría seguir trabajando un mes más. Mi madre estaba sola, porque en aquel momento se estaba tomando _un descanso_ con mi padre. Mi madre decía que se tomaba un descanso con mi padre cada vez que él se iba de viaje, cosa que ocurría tól tiempo, así que mi madre era una mujer que estaba realmente descansada. El caso es que le tuvo que pedir desesperada a un compañero de trabajo que la llevase inmediatamente al hospital, pero no pudo ser porque claro, los iban a echar a todos. Mi madre no tenía coche porque aunque mi padre normalmente se iba en barco, para que nadie le pillara decía ella, esta vez el muy cabrón, decía ella, se había ido a Escocia y se había llevado la furgoneta. Todo esto lo sé porque mi madre me lo contó muchas veces, no porque yo lo recuerde"

"Claro" asintió Jackie distraídamente.

"Pues eso. Lo que te decía, que mi madre tuvo que salir corriendo al hospital más cercano, que como vivía en Londres quedaba como algo así que a muchos kilómetros. Afortunadamente, unos punkis con una furgoneta de colorines la recogieron poco después de salir de la oficina. Mi madre les pidió que la llevasen al hospital, pero le dijeron que tós estaban demasiado fumaos como para poder conducir, así que tendría que quedarse allí. Resulta que al final mi madre se quedó allí de charla con ellos mientras estaba de parto. Se hicieron un par de fotos que mi madre conservó siempre con muchísmo cariño..."

"Oye" dijo Jackie, que ya no podía más. También, qué poco aguante "Si quieres tanto a tu madre, ¿por qué no estás con ella?"

"Eso es imposible " dijo Guille "Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. La enterramos con las fotos de los punkis. En aquel momento mi padre tampoco estaba, se estaban tomando otro descanso"

"¿De veras?" preguntó Jackie, deseoso de cambiar de tema "¿Qué hizo tu padre cuando se enteró?"

"Pues no sé si se habrá enterado todavía" dijo Guille "Cuando murió mi madre me subí al primer barco que salió del primer puerto que encontré y me vine para aquí. Me dieron trabajo como vigilante del sótano, tenía que estar allí todo el día y toda la noche. Un día nos atacaron. Yo no vi nada porque estaba en el sótano, pero cando me desperté ya tenía la cara de la sita Rajoy mirándome".

"Interesante. Muy interesante" dijo Jackie.

"Vine aquí buscando a mi padre, pero no le encontré. Sin embargo, cuando te conocí a ti todo cambió" algo se encendió momentáneamente en el rostro de Jackie "Mi padre, Guillermo Martillo. En la cárcel sólo accediste a ayudarme después de saber cómo me llamaba, puesto que era lo que quería no insistí en ello, pero no soy un simple, Jackie"

Jackie tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para reírse.

"Tú conociste a mi padre".

Jackie dejó de reírse bruscamente y contestó:

"Le conocí. Le conocí muy bien. De los poco que le conoció como Guillermo Martillo. Los demás le llamaban _el Mocasines _o Guille _el Mocasines_."

"¿Guille _el Mocasines_?" preguntó Guille jr. desconcertado.

**Nota de la autora:** muchas gracias a AYA K y a Ethel I. Bonnie. Isis, tía, ¿qué se ha hecho de ti este capítulo? Porque sé que lo has leído, que si no... Un saludo a Mafalda, espero que me sigas leyendo, vuestras carcajadas son el mejor reviú que tengo. Ah, y que no se me olvide, un saludo también a Akal. La verdad es que tienes razón en lo que has dicho, lo de las personas reales, así que...repórtame otra vez. Si no te gusta me parece muy bien, pero aprende a decirlo y no critiques a la otra gente que va por ahí dejando reviús insultando. Al fin y al cabo, tú cojeas del mismo pie. Os veo en el capítulo 17. Otra cosa, he subido el capítulo 1 con comillas. Nos vemos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**Nota de la autora:** ¡OH-DIOS-MÍO! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¿QUE EL CAPÍTULO 17 **_YA_** ESTÁ AQUÍ...? ¡Sí, y no estás soñando! ¡Cuidado con los desmayos!

Que Guille no hablara raro recordando lo de su madre no fue un fallo. Se supone que repitió FIELMENTE las palabras de su madre, y eso incluye la pronunciación, así que queda prohibido protestar. Sobre los reviús, ¡he llegado a 50! Y nunca había recibido dos tan rápido, muchas gracias a AYA K y a Ehtel I. Bonnie. Sobre tu reviú me ha sorprendido mucho una palabra que pones, pastafari...¡Quiero que sepas que hace cinco meses que soy pastafari y me alegro mucho de que compartas mi religión! ¿Quién si no el Flying Spaghetti Monster podría haber creado Maricas? ¡AYA K, Isis, uníos! Por cierto, Isis, gracias a ti también, eres el número 51.

"¿Guillermo _el Mocasines_?" repitió Guille sorprendido "Lo cierto eh qués un apodo que me quedaría bien, ¿no créh?"

"¡Ni se te ocurra plagiarlo!" dijo Jackie escandalizado "Tu padre era único. Buena gente. Buen marica. Y tú eres igualito a él. Bueno, en casi todo."

"Nósierto" dijo Guille enfadado "Era hetero, yo soy la prueba".

"Era un maldito marica, un mariposón" dijo Jackie haciendo un gesto muy significativo estirando el dedo meñique. "O si no, ¿por qué crees que tu madre se tomaba tantos descansos?"

"Mi padre no era un marica" dijo Guille muy, muy amenazadoramente.

"Ahórrate el esfuerzo, cariño. Volvería a vencerte".

Guille decidió pasar ese "cariño" por alto.

"Noh me vensiste. En realidad, no puhiste sopóhtar el olor del CQE2. Caíhte redondo de repente".

"Aquí no hay mierda" sonrió Jackie sarcásticamente.

Guille miró a su alrededor. No había caído aún en eso. Buscó algo, aunque fuera enredada en el pelo, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Es lo que tiene el Herbal Essences. En ese momento Jackie giró el timón, pero calculó mal, y además Guille era corto de reflejos, así que el mástil le golpeó en la cabeza y luego pasó de largo. Guille quedó tendido en la cubierta, medio aturdido. Jackie se acercó y se agachó para que Guille le viera bien y le acercó una mano a la cara:

"¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?"

"¿De cuáleh? ¿Los ehtirados o los encogíos?" dijo Guille.

"Estás bien" dijo Jackie "Ahora, mientras estás ahí tirado, presta atención. La única regla que importa es ésta: lo que dos hombres pueden hacer y lo que no pueden hacer. Por ejemplo, tú puedes aceptar que tu padre era un marica (eso te lo garantizo yo), o no aceptarlo. Y ahora yo, por ejemplo. Podría volver a girar el timón y dejar que ese mástil te golpeara otra vez la cabeza, a ver si así al menos te quedas inconsciente y me dejas en paz, pero no puedo llevar este barco a Caracol yo solito, ¿entiendes?

"Noh" dijo Guille "¿Qués Caracol?"

"¿Cómo que qué es Caracol?" gritó Jackie indignado "Se supone que tendrías que saberlo a estas alturas".

"No veo poh qué" replicó Guille "Eh la priméa ves que dises algo sobre un caracol".

"¡No es un caracol!" chilló Jackie.

"¿Entones poh qué se yama caracol?"

"¡Es el nombre de una isla!"

"¿Poh qué? ¿Hay muchos caracoles en esa isla?"

"Sí...No...Bueno, ¡y yo qué sé! ¡Nunca me he parado a contar los caracoles de Caracol! ¡Puede que sí haya muchos!"

"Péo si no hay muchos, el caracol no pué sé su símbolo nasional" insistió Guille.

"¡Se llama Caracol porque es una isla en forma de caracol!" gritó Jackie exasperado.

"Ah, ¿y se le ven láh anténah?" preguntó Guille.

"¡No! ¡Es sólo la forma de la concha del caracol! ¡Y punto!" chilló Jackie desesperado.

"Yo solo quería sabéh..."continuó Guille.

"¡Y-pun-to!" dijo Jackie.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre los dos, aunque no del tipo que Jackie hubiera preferido. De todas formas, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo la porquería de sistema educativo que había en Puerto Levadura y los escasos conocimientos geográfico-morfológicos de Guille.

"Así que" cedió finalmente "¿eres capaz de navegar bajo las órdenes de un marica" preguntó ofreciéndole la empuñadura de una espada " o no?"

"Prefiero navegháh A las órdenes dun marica" dijo Guille.

Jackie maldijo entonces la precisión lingüística que probablemente Guille habría aprendido del señor Braun. No sabéis todo lo que puede hacer una simple prEposición.

"Muy bien, pero coge la espada de una vez que se me cansa la mano" imploró Jackie.

Guille obedeció. Entonces Jackie se dio cuenta de que acababa de entregarle su espada sombraojil.

"Ummm...Guille, devuélveme esa espada".

"¿Poh qué?"

"Porque la tuya aún sigue tirada en el suelo. Ésa es la mía".

"Me lácabah de dar" dijo Guille "Ademáh, es la máh bonita".

"Ya, pero no es sólo una espada. Y tú no te maquillas. Es un regalo muy especial para mí".

Guille miró la espada y se la devolvió a Jackie, no sin algo de pena. Jackie envainó su espada sombraojil y recogió la de Guille para ofrecérsela por al empuñadura.

"¿Caracol?" preguntó entusiasta.

"¿Mehtás insultando?" replicó Guille.

"¡No, no, era el nombre de la isla! ¡No se te puede olvidar tan pronto!"

"¡Aaaah!" dijo Guille, comprendiendo.

"¿Caracol?" preguntó Jackie por segunda vez, menos entusiasta.

"Caracol"dijo Guille.

"Verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar" terminó Jackie.

Mucho después, aunque sólo una escena después en la peli, Jackie y Guille se adentraban en el magnífico lugar que era Caracol, una isla que vivía de fiesta en fiesta y de sarao en sarao, con múltiples y variopintos lugares donde echarse un sueñecito o cualquier otra cosa. Jackie empezó a saludar a todo el mundo nada más poner pie en la orilla, y ya le habían invitado a cuatro saraos distintos esa noche. Jackie no las habría rechazado por nada del mundo, pero tenía un invitado y una misión que cumplir. Mientras se adentraban en ese mundo nuevo para Guille, Jackie le iba explicando todo:

"A tu derecha puedes ver lo que era una antigua discoteca. Ahora es una discoteca moderna" .

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" asintió Guille.

"A tu izquierda aún permanecen las ruinas de la casa que tuve yo aquí una vez"prosiguió Jackie "Se quemó hasta los cimientos en una de las fiestas más sonadas que...¡ah, Arturo!"

Un hombre que se parecía un montón a Jackie en la manera de vestir (si obviamos el hecho de que el pobre Jackie iba algo andrajoso a estas alturas, claro) se acercaba hacia ellos rápidamente. Jackie tenía los brazos abiertos para recibirle, pero lo que recibió fue un puñetazo. Jackie se volvió hacia Guille tapándose la nariz con una mano.

"Esha la cabesa patrás" indicó Guille. Jackie apenas alcanzó a oírle. Se disponía a hablar con Arturo, pero se encontró con otra persona.

"¡Manuel!" gritó Jackie, con la voz un poco nasal por culpa de su nariz. Manuel le cascó otro puñetazo por el otro lado.

"¿Quién era ese?" dijo con una voz chillona, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

"¡Espera, te lo puedo explicar!" gritó Jackie entre lágrimas de dolor. "¡Arturo!¡Manuel!"

Ambos le dedicaron a Jackie una mirada muy ofendida, levantaron bien la cabeza y se marcharon cogidos de ganchete.

"¡Que lo pases bien con tu nuevo amiguito!" gritó Arturo antes de desaparecer.

Jackie se volvió hacia Guille, dolorido.

"Tú sabráh andestá lospital" dijo Guille. Jackie echó a caminar y Guille le siguió.

Después de tres horas de espera en una sala de urgencias, a Jackie había dejado de sangrarle la nariz y se negó en redondo a que le pusieran un esparadrapo ni nada parecido para sujetársela. Dijo que él mismo se encargaría de que no volvieran a sacudirle de esa manera. Así que se marcharon sin más y fueron a buscar, por fin, aquello a por lo que habían venido.

Un hombre con el pelo más blanco que hacía ocho años dormía apoyado en unos cuantos cerdos ("muchos y variopintos lugares para echarse un sueñecito"). Jackie, que no tenía cubo de agua a mano, se acercó al hombre e intentó despertarle dándole palmaditas en un hombro. Al principio no consiguió nada. Después el hombre se movió un poco. Después gruñó un poco, como los cerdos. Diez minutos después Piggs aún no se había despertado, así que Guille recurrió a su método favorito:

"¡EH, OIGHA!"

Piggs se despertó sobresaltado y una de sus manazas le dio de pleno a Jackie en la cara. Jackie se llevó otra vez las manos a la cara y la nariz empezó a sangrarle otra vez. Piggs se levantó asustado y miró a Guille, después volvió la mirada al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, y por las uñas lo reconoció:

"¡Jackie! ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme cuando estoy durmiendo? ¡Es de mal fario!"

"¡No hace falta que lo jures!" farfulló Jackie.

"Vamos a Urgencias" dijo Piggs.

"¡NO!" gritó Jackie "No me dejaré poner esa horrible tira blanca en la nariz"

"Es mehó que ninsistas" dijo Guille "No sábeh cómo noh miraron nelospital".

Piggs hizo un gesto comprensivo con la cabeza.

Una hora y tres paquetes de pañuelos después, Piggs, Guille y Jackie se dirigían hacia uno de los múltiples locales de Caracol. Jackie se tambaleaba bastante y llevaba en las manos un pañuelo ensangrentado que aún se llevaba de vez en cuando a su maltrecha nariz. Entraron en un lugar lleno de gente que iba con bastantes botellas vacías en cada mano, hombres y mujeres, había gente sirviendo más bebidas y otras muchas cosas, gente peleándose... Guille no había visto jamás aquel ambiente. En el Puerto Levadura que él conocía estaba prohibido. Jackie necesitaba hablar a solas con Piggs y se arriesgó a dejar solo a Guille.

"Ten mucho cuidado y no te muevas de ahí" dijo Jackie.

"Tranquilo, nos mi nariz la questá rota" replicó Guille. Jackie esbozó una sonrisa disgustada y fue a sentarse junto a Piggs, que empezó la conversación:

"Bueno, ¿cuál es la naturaleza de tu aventura?"

"Voy tras la Perla Arcoiris". Piggs se atragantó. A saber lo que estaría bebiendo "Sé dónde se encuentra...y me haré con ella".

"Jackie...eso es una locura... Conoces las historias..."

"Sí, las conozco. Demasiado bien, y bastante mejor que tú, me atrevería a añadir".

Piggs asintió, Jackie tenía razón en eso. Y mucho mejor que él.

"Por eso sé cómo tratar a Barbarrosa" continuó Jackie "Necesito una tripulación".

"Eso es imposible" replicó Piggs "El capitán Barbarrosa no soporta a los locos y no va a negociar con uno".

"Entonces es una suerte que yo no vaya a negociar".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Barbarrosa te va a entregar su nave?"

"MI nave" corrigió Jackie "Y yo diría que es una cuestión de influencias, ¿comprendes?"

Jackie volvió la cabeza y descubrió que Guille había desaparecido.

**Nota de la autora:** OH DIOS MÍO NO PUEDO CREERME QUE ACABE DE LEER **_TAN PRONTO_** EL 17... TENDRÉ QUE MANDAR UN REVIÚ PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE NO ME EQUIVOCO!

Bueno, ahí os queda... Ya me contaréis. Isis, este capítulo te lo dedico especialmente a ti, porque te lo mereces. Qué haría yo sin ti.

¡¡¡UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS PASTAFARIS!


	18. Chapter 18

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" preguntó Jackie nervioso, al no ver a Guille por ningún lado.

"No te preocupes" dijo Piggs "Seguramente está en el piso de arriba, si entiendes lo que quiero decir..." dijo señalando la segunda planta con una sonrisa.

"Por eso precisamente me preocupo" dijo Jackie "Lo necesito para llegar hasta la Perla. No puede desaparecer, y sobre todo necesito que siga enamorado de la chica".

"¿Qué chica?"

"Creo que dijo que se llamaba Lizzie Superguay. Un nombre muy bonito, por cierto. Ojalá yo tuviera uno parecido" suspiró Jackie.

"¿La señorita Zapatero? Pobre chico. Nunca jamás conseguirá estar con ella".

"Puede ser, pero de momento necesito hacerle creer lo contrario. Deja la charla. Tengo que encontrarle".

"¿Pero por qué es tan importante? Es sólo el aprendiz adoptivo de un basurero, que además vive en un basurero" observó Piggs, siempre tan agudo.

"Ése es el hijo de Guille _el Mocasines_. Su único hijo, (creo). ¿Comprendes?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" dijo Piggs "¡Hubieras empezado por ahí! Bueno, en ese caso podría ser posible que yo tuviera alguna oportunidad de conseguir a algunas personas que tal vez podrían estar dispuestas a colaborar contigo".

"¿Sólo tal vez?" preguntó Jackie sorprendido.

"Era una manera de decirlo" explicó Piggs.

"Ah, bueno. Ayúdame a buscarle".

Como encontrar a Guille les llevó un buen rato, pasamos la cámara rápida, que nos enseña como tanto Jackie como Piggs hablan a toda velocidad con toda la gente que encuentran, poniendo además posturas muy graciosas para explicar quién es Guille. Después de doscientas cincuenta y cuatro preguntas (cada uno) y ya a punto de rendirse, una chica que acababa de entrar en el bar y que miró muy mal a Piggs cuando éste la miró a ella, pudo darles cierta información:

"Sí, yo vengo de estar con ese chico...Muy majo cuando vocaliza. Están _un par de locales más allá"_

"¿Cómo _están_? ¿Con quién está?" chilló Jackie. Su tono había vuelto a ser mucho más agudo de lo normal.

"Ya lo verás tú mismo" dijo la chica. Le dirigió una última mirada amenazante a Piggs. Se despidió y entró en el bar.

"¡Claro, Jackie, cómo se te pudo olvidar! ¡Hoy es la fiesta oficial del caracol!"

"Oh, no".

Jackie y Piggs se dirigieron a toda prisa a un local llamado _Un par de locales más allá, _y entraron corriendo. Había un montón de gente celebrando la fiesta del Caracol. La discoteca estaba cubierta de espuma y eso hacía aún más difícil que Jackie y Piggs avanzasen.

"Nunca le vamos a encontrar aquí".

"Jackie, tú tienes muchos amigos en este lugar. Pídele al DJ que te deje usar la megafonía un momento".

Jackie se dispuso a hacer lo que Piggs le decía. Se abrió paso como pudo entre la espuma y la muchedumbre y se acercó al DJ. Afortunadamente, nunca había estado liado con él ni le había robado novios: habían podido ser amigos. Estaba de espaldas, pero Jackie se dirigió a él confiado:

"¡Oye, soy Jackie!¡Cuánto tiempo, ¿no! ¿Me dejarías usar el micro un momento? Estoy buscando a alguien y..."

En ese momento el DJ se volvió.

"Oh, dime que eres Juan y que te has operado".

"No" replicó una chica.

Acto seguido, Jackie recibió el cuarto puñetazo de esa noche. Ella berreaba algo, pero Jackie ya se había ido, dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre, a buscar a Piggs, que no andaba demasiado lejos.

"¡Jackie!¿Te has vuelto a tropezar con Manuel y Arturo?"

Jackie dijo que no con un dedo y después señaló hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica pinchando.

"Ah, comprendo. Virginia María Zorrilla".

Jackie asintió dolorido y buscó un sitio donde sentarse, pero todo estaba lleno de espuma, así que se tuvo que aguantar.

"Bueno, iré yo a pedírselo prestado. Claro que no de la misma forma en que tú le pediste prestado el barco".

Piggs se acercó a Virginia María, que le dejó el micrófono sin ningún problema. Él carraspeó y ella apagó la música, para el estupor de todos los que allí se encontraban de fiesta jolgorrio. La gente miró sorprendida y empezó a murmurar.

"Eeehm..."empezó Piggs. Qué gran comienzo, digno de Aznar "Escuchadme un momento, luego volveremos a poneros el reguetón o como se escriba eso" todos se miraron extrañados ante ese comentario "Estamos buscando a un chico que nos han dicho que estuvo aquí. Es más o menos así..." y Piggs empezó a repetir las posturas que habían puesto antes Jackie y él en el otro bar.

"Sí, estuvo aquí, pero ya se fue" dijo una voz entre la multitud.

"¿Quién ha dicho eso?" preguntó Piggs. Arturo y Manuel se adelantaron.

"¿QUÉEEEEEE?" chilló Jackie estupefacto. Todo el mundo se volvió a mirar a Jackie. Algunos se frotaron los oídos debido al chillido. "Es imposible. No puede estar con vosotros, Guille está buscando a su amada desesperadamente".

"¿QUÉEEEEEE?" chillaron Arturo y Manuel.

"Jackie, por favor..." interrumpió Piggs.

"Seguro que sólo lo dice por fastidiarnos" dijo Manuel.

"¡NO!" aseguró Jackie, aunque en el fondo todos sabemos que albergaba alguna que otra esperanza de que fuera mentira.

"Bueno, lo siento mucho, yo..."quiso continuar Piggs.

"Bueno, ya es suficiente" interrumpió Virginia María "Tengo que seguir pinchando".

Piggs protestó pero sin darle tiempo, el sonido del último éxito de Los Happiness inundó la sala. (Si no sabéis quiénes son, googleadlo). Piggs volvió hacia la pista y se dirigió hacia Arturo y Manuel.

"¿Qué le habéis hecho a Guille?"

"Nada, encanto" dijo Arturo.

"Por desgracia" suspiró Manuel.

"¿Dónde está?" Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros. Piggs, cabreado, fue en busca de Jackie, que ya había consumido todo el papel higiénico que quedaba en los cuartos de baño y estaba consiguiendo que la nariz dejara de sangrarle.

"Vamos, tenemos que buscar al basurero" dijo Piggs.

"No es un basurero" protestó Jackie.

Piggs no le hizo caso. Arrastró a Jackie fuera del local, conteniendo las ganas de sacudirle otro puñetazo.

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo estamos en una isla, muy lejos no puede estar. ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Ya hemos empezado" señaló Jackie "Venimos de buscarlo en Un par de locales más allá"

"Ya, quería decir por fuera"

"Pero puede que esté dentro"

"¿Dentro de qué?"

"No sé, tú has sido el que ha dicho que estaría fuera. Tú sabrás fuera de qué"

"¡Jackie!" dijo Piggs mirando hacia otro lado "¿No es ése que viene subiendo la calle?"

"No intentes distraerme, no lo conseguirás".

"¡Mira!"

Piggs obligó a Jackie a girarse. Efectivamente, una figura oscura (es que era de noche) subía. Si no hubiera sido porque conocía bien a Guille, Jackie hubiera dicho que era ET. Guille tenía la mirada fija en una pared y agitaba suavemente el dedo índice de la mano derecha, que tenía estirado, como si quisiera un Donuts. Jackie y Piggs se acercaron a él.

"¡Guille! ¿Qué haces solo por Caracol adelante? ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado?"

"¡Shhh!"hizo Guille. Estaba murmurando algo. Jackie y Piggs se acercaron para poder oírle bien.

"Sésiento vente, sésiento ventiuno, sésiento ventidóh..."

"Dios mío, Arturo y Manuel le han dado ese combinado suyo..." dijo Jackie aterrado.

"Creo que no es eso" dijo Piggs "Mira" dijo señalando hacia arriba, hacia la pared.

Jackie miró lo que Piggs le señalaba. La pared estaba llena de caracoles.

Gollum y Ojochungo llamaron a la puerta del camarote de Lizzie, que no sabía ya qué hacer, pues no tenía allí vestidos caros para ponerse, ni MTV, estuvo contentísima de poder hablar con alguien, aunque no lo demostró:

"¡Por fin! ¡Llevo aquí demasiadas horas sin criados! Además, esta habitación es superaburrida. Ni siquiera hay más de veinte cosas que sean rosas" se quejó. Gollum y Ojochungo se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y le transmitieron el mensaje que llevaban:

"Cenaréissss con el capitán. Quiere que ossss pongáissss esssssto".

Lizzie lo miró. De pronto empezó a sentir que se mareaba. Era un vestido VERDE.

"Decidle...al capitán..."dijo entre arcadas "...que yo...no puedo...ponerme eso".

"¿No os encontráisssssssssssss bien?"

"Ahora mismo no" dijo Lizzie, ya de color amarillo. Menos mal que no tenía espejo para verse.

Gollum y Ojochungo se miraron de nuevo (eso sí que es comunicación) y Gollum salió para explicarle el problema a Barbarrosa mientras Lizzie se recuperaba. Volvió al cabo de pocos minutos y le comunicó la decisión del capitán:

"El capitán dice que si no queréisssss el vestido verde, tiene másss ropa, pero que no ess de marca, sólo lo parece. En realidad nuestro capitán adora la piratería de todo tipo".

"Pregúntale a tu capitán por qué no puedo llevar el vestido que tengo puesto, que está mucho más a la moda que sus horteradas" ordenó Lizzie.

Gollum salió y Ojochungo se quedó otra vez esperando con Lizzie, que intentaba darle algún que otro consejo de estilismo, pero con poco éxito, porque Ojochungo contestó que él tenía un estilo personal muy estudiado, aunque no lo pareciera. Cuando estaban discutiendo la utilidad o no del cepillo de pelo de cerdas duras, volvió Gollum.

"Dice el capitán que en su barco se hace lo que él manda, y que si no os gusta el vestido verde, podéis cenar con la tripulación con uno marrón"

Lizzie sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero intentó contenerse como pudo. La compostura era más importante. Y sobre todo, que mandara ella era más importante.

"Dile al capitán que le juro que eso es lo más supermegagrosero que me han dicho en la vida y que no pienso tolerar este maltrato".

Gollum volvió a hacer el viaje.

"Dice el capitán que os vistáis ya, que tiene hambre"

"Dile a tu capitán que prefiero no cenar, que estoy acostumbrada".

Gollum hizo otra vez lo que se le ordenaba. Pobrecito.

"Dice el capitán que si lo preferís, podéis cenar con los tiburones"

"Dile a tu capitán que no, que los tiburones me resultan tan desagradables como él".

"Dice el capitán que si tiene que venir él a poneros el vestido"

Lizzie no se esperaba esto. Miró a Gollum. Se lo pensó. Se lo pensó seriamente. ¿Y si fuera Barbarrosa a ponerle el vestido? No sería tan terrible, en absoluto...Se lo siguió pensando. Es que le cuesta, ya sabéis. Pero no sería propio de una dama. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Lizzie cogió el vestido verde.

"Dile a tu capitán que como quiera, que me pondré esta...cosa".

"Muy bien" dijo Gollum, y él y Ojochungo se marcharon.

Mientras Lizzie se viste podemos ver al pirata de rastas engalanando un salón que parece más grande que el propio barco. Va encendiendo velitas, colocando cortinas, aspirando alfombras, quitando óxido y moho a los cubiertos, escupiendo en la olla de la cocina y otras muchas cosas para que la velada de su capitán sea perfecta.

A pesar de que Lizzie estaba acostumbrada a no cenar, lo cierto es que le encantaba, y se lanzó sobre el cochinillo asado. Bueno, se lanzó a lo Lizzie, claro, cogió un trocito que se sirvió en el plato con los meñiques bien estirados y mucha delicadeza y empezó a comérselo. Barbarrosa la observaba:

"Parece mentira que te mantengas así de bien comiéndote eso" señaló.

"Ah, sí. Es que mi papá me implantó un sistema artificial superguay que quema las calorías por mí"

"¿Por qué no está patentado?"

"Porque es el único en el mundo y sólo lo tengo yo" presumió Lizzie.

_De momento_, pensó Barbarrosa.

"Yo me alimento sólo de manzanas, de todo tipo, eso sí" dijo Barbarrosa "Es lo único que me mantiene la barba rosa brillante".

"Ah, ¿funciona con el pelo?" preguntó Lizzie interesada.

"No, sólo con la barba".

"Jo¸ tío. Entonces nada. Una pena" suspiró Lizzie.

"¿No te gustaría tener una barba como la mía?" preguntó Barbarrosa levemente ofendido.

"¡Osea, meganó, me moriría!" gritó Lizzie.

"¡No, no, no te mueras todavía!" gritó Barbarrosa con expresión aterrorizada.

"¿Cómo? ¿Te importa que me pase algo?" preguntó Lizzie. El ego empezaba a subírsele más de lo normal (y sí, es posible).

Barbarrosa suspiró. Qué difícil era tratar con estas niñitas. Sacó la pluma.

"¿No sabes qué es esto, verdad?"

"La pluma de un marica" replicó Lizzie.

"Esto es oro de los estudios de Hollywood. Una de las 696 piezas que le entregaron a Boris Izaguirre en un arca de piedra. Plumas manchadas de sangre destinadas a frenar los shows que infringía contra los pobres espectadores, pero la codicia de Izaguirre era insaciable… Y cuantos más shows hacía por el mundo, más y más le pagaban...Y así, los productores echaron sobre el oro una terrible maldición… Cualquier mortal que sacara una sola pieza del arca de piedra sería castigado para toda la eternidad"

"Qué tontería. ¿Crees que no he estado en Hollywood? No me voy a creer esa estupidez. No soy tonta"

Barbarrosa se levantó y empezó a pasear alrededor de Lizzie.

"Sí… eso es exactamente lo que yo pensé cuando me lo contaron por primera vez; me encontraba en la isla de Pere Cida" Barbarrosa sonrió igual que hiciera Jackie en su día al pensar en tan fantástico lugar, "isla imposible de encontrar excepto para los que ya saben dónde está. Encontramos el arca, y dentro el oro… y lo cogimos todo. Comerciamos con él, lo malgastamos en bebida, comida, y agradables compañías. Cuanto más gastábamos, más nos dábamos cuenta de que la bebida no nos satisfacía. Ya no podíamos comer tranquilos. Y la compañía más agradable del mundo no ahogaba nuestras ansias. Era a causa de la maldición, señorita Martillo. Sucumbimos a la codicia, y ahora… estamos consumidos por ella" La urraca de Barbarrosa comenzó a dar esos chillidos tan horribles, iguales que los del mono. "Sólo hay un modo de acabar con la maldición. Devolviendo todas las piezas dispersas del oro hollywoodiense y reparando el agravio por la sangre derramada. Gracias a ti, tenemos la última pieza"

"Nunca me han gustado las películas en las que hay sangre" explicó Lizzie, hororizada.

"Ya, bueno, suele ser de mentira, aunque no siempre" dijo Barbarrosa.

"Qué fuerte" murmuró Lizzie, cada vez más asustada.

"A lo que iba" dijo Barbarrosa "Que por eso no quiero que mueras...todavía".

**Nota de la autora:** ahí os lo dejo. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a Isis (¡cómo no! Por cierto, recuérdame que tengo para ti algo que siempre me pides), a ishiara (no sabía que aún lo estabas leyendo! Me llevé una sorpresa enorme!) y a mi leal e infalible AYA K. Ethel I. Bonnie, ¿qué ha sido de ti? Te he esperado...y esperado...y esperado...y me has dejado solita! Me imagino que andarás ocupada, pero cuando vuelvas me quiero enterar, eh! En fin, para el capítulo 19 vais a tener que esperar al menos hasta fines de junio (estoy de exámenes, y quién no). Además me he atrancado y no sé cómo seguir...Esnif esnif...Quiero una gran sorpresa para vosotras, pero lo cierto es que no encuentro ninguna. Por cierto, he decidido dejar de suplicar reviús, porque he descubierto que soy el fic (bueno, yo no soy el fic, el fic es el fic y yo soy yo, ¿no? Quiero decir que yo so una persona con dos brazos, oos y el fic sólo tiene letras...¡Bah! Ya me entendéis) A lo que iba, que éste es el fic más seguido de la sección hispanohablante, lo cual demuestra la ESCASÍSIMA importancia que tiene...en fin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Asaltacunas:** a falta de una, tengo DOS sorpresas para vosotras. Una os la voy a contar ahora y la otra dejaré que la descubráis vosotras mismas. La que os voy a contar es que...(Redoble de tambores...) ¡HA VUELTO LA ASALTAGERIÁTRICOS! No se sabe por cuánto tiempo, eso sí...pero eh, es vuestra OTRA reina, qué hacéis que no estáis aplaudiendo?

**Asaltageriátricos**: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, no hace falta que os sangren las manos de tanto aplauso. Jeje, para gracias las mías, que soy la Ostia, jeje. Lo siento, pero no podíamos estar tres dioses al mismo tiempo: Dios y la Asaltacunas se bastaban solos, jeje. Bueno, prometo exarle una mano (al cuello) a la Asaltacunas en próximos capítulos, espero que notéis la diferencia. Dos cerebros piensan más que uno, pero no mejor. Suerte que nosotras sólo tenemos medio cada una ;) Tatatachán, capítulo diecinueve:

Capítulo 19: De cómo la Asaltageriátricos decidió volver al redil, como buena oveja que es. 

"¿Cómo _todavía_? No te atreverás a intentar matarme" dijo Lizzie con aire de suficiencia.

"Bueno, en caso de que fuera necesario..." admitió Barbarrosa.

Lizzie se levantó lo más violentamente que pudo y (ahora sí) echó mano de un cuchillo.

"Capitán Barbarrosa, esto me parece súper súper fuerte, osea. No pienso tolerar este atropello" dijo Lizzie, visiblemente enfadada. Era visible que estaba enfadada porque un aura roja la rodeaba. Qué hortera, rosa y rojo...

Barbarrosa miró al cuchillo que Lizzie tenía en la mano.

"Ése es el cuchillo de la mantequilla" señaló.

Lizzie miró el utensilio que tenía en la mano y descubrió que, efectivamente, con ello no podría hacerle nada a Barbarrosa, salvo untarle con mantequilla, mermelada y otras muchas cosas. Tiró el cuchillo al suelo, superhipermegaenfadada, y lo pisó con el tacón. El cuchillo se partió bajo la aguja del zapato rosa de Lizzie.

"¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡JO,JO,JO,MEGAJÓ!" protestó. Recordemos lo mucho que se parecía en algunas cosas a Jackie: el gusto por el color rosa, una extraña atracción por Guille, etc.

"Verás, la maldición del oro de Izaguirre consiste en... en... sí que es difícil encontrar una forma lo suficientemente sencilla como para que tu diminuto cerebro lo entienda"

A lo que Lizzie replicó:

"¿Qué dices de una tienda?¿Qué tienda? ¿Es de ropa? ¿Es de marca? Cuéntame, cuéntame" Lizzie puso su actitud de maruja cotilla de peluquería.

"Estooo... Dejémoslo" Encima de niñata, no se lava las orejas. "Como te decía, la maldición de las 696 plumas de Izaguirre consiste en que cualquiera que las robe, será marica para el resto de la eternidad"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lizzie con un hilo de voz. Estaba horrorizada, no podía comprender la magnitud de aquella revelación "¿Cómo es posible que una pluma tenga tanto poder?"

"Es que son 696"

"Ah, claro, como son de oro..."

"¿Qué tiene que ver el material? Lo importante es la pluma en sí" dijo Barbarrosa.

"No lo entiendo" dijo Lizzie. Ya lo sabíamos.

"A ver cómo te lo explico de otra manera más facilita, que no tengas que pensar. Mmmmm...Ahhh...Estooo...No se me ocurre. Lo siento, Lizzie, tendrás que apañártelas. Tampoco hace falta que lo sepas todo. Bueno, tampoco hace falta que sepas nada. Al fin y al cabo, estás aquí para hacer bonito".

"Ya lo sé" replicó Lizzie orgullosa "Para eso me pagan. Pero...¿para qué quieres matarme?"

"Yo qué sé...Porque sí".

"Ah, siendo así...No, no, no, no puede ser tan violento. Cuando veo sangre me desmayo"

"¿Qué importa si estás muerta?"

"Imagínate que me desmayo en el cielo, ¿Y si me mancho? ¿Hay tintorerías chic en el cielo?"

Barbarrosa suspiró. Ay. Todos nos compadecemos de él. Imagínate que te sale una hermana como Lizzie...

"Vamos a ver. Boris Izaguirre dejó escrito (y lo que está escrito es inamovible, porque a pesar de todos los adelantos que han aparecido ya, el tipex no es uno de ellos, y tachar tampoco, que luego queda todo emborronado) que la maldición sólo se evitaría con la sangre de todos aquellos que sustrajeron alguna de las piezas. Puesto que tu papá, Guillermo Martillo, se quedó con una, y no sabes dónde mora o habita, pues necesitamos tu sangre".

"Es que mi papá es Rajoy"

"¿Qué? ¿No quedamos en que era adoptado?"

"Mmmm...no sé... puede..."dijo Lizzie, que no recordaba sus mentiras de hacía dos horas.

"¿CÓMO?" gritó Barbarrosa "¿HAS INTENTADO ENGAÑARME?"

"No, en realidad creo que lo había conseguido..."

En ese momento y por suerte para Lizzie, ya que Barbarrosa se disponía a atacarla con el cuchillo de la mantequilla, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Barbarrosa y Lizzie pararon su discusión en seco. Barbarrosa paró el cuchillo en mojado.

"¿Qué?" dijo fastidiado porque le habían cortado el rollo.

"Señor, perdón... Desde un yate de lujo una mano anónima acaba de tirar esta carta a cubierta. Está a nombre de la señoritaaaaa...De la señorita".

"Trae eso" dijo Barbarrosa.

"¡De eso nada de nada, osea, NO!" chilló Lizzie "El correo es superprivado. Qué fuerte me parece todo aquí, osea, súper súper mal".

"Bueno, bueno, perdona" dijo Barbarrosa "Cuando me presente a elecciones en Puerto Levadura sabrás tú lo que es bueno".

Aunque Barbarrosa no lo sabía, la carta misteriosa tenía bastante que ver con eso. Lizzie abrió el sobre y desdobló el papel:

_Queridísima Lizzie:_

_Te envío esta carta desde un lugar que no puedo revelarte para decirte que, tras las elecciones de Levadura, que yo NO convoqué, tu padre pasa a ser oficialmente Zapatero. Quiero decir que se llama Zapatero, no que yo sea zapatero ahora. Te mandaré una postal desde Copacabana._

_PD. Esto quiere decir que ahora eres Lizzie Zapatero, obviamente. Ya me ocupo yo de cambiar de nombre tus tarjetas de crédito y el número de cuenta. Ahora, todo el dinero que necesites se lo pides a él._

_ Afectuosamente, Rajoy._

"¡Mecachis!" gritó Lizzie. Comenzó a sofocarse y Barbarrosa observó que el labio inferior empezaba a temblarle.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó preocupado por si Lizzie moría allí.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es un...es un...es un...SOCIALISTA! ¡Se estancará mi colección de zapatos!¡Letizia volverá a superarme!¡No podré renovar mi armario cada semana! ¿Qué voy a haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer?IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Barbarrosa quiso taparse los oídos, pero tenía más interés en leer la carta, tras lo cual abrió mucho los ojos y comprendió que Lizzie, esta vez, no intentaba engañarle. Pobre niña rica, traumatizada con sus yates, y sus fiestas...¡Qué pena le daba a Barbarrosa! ¡Qué infancia perdida! ¡Qué presupuesto perdido! ¡Qué tonterías estaba pensando!

"No te preocupes, te dejaré todas mis imitaciones" dijo Barbarrosa en un intento por consolar a Lizzie. Más bien, en un intento de hacer que se callara. Pero, obviamente, se echó a llorar aún más fuerte, en plan anime, de rodillas, con dos chorros de lágrimas saltando hasta el suelo.

Barbarrosa no pudo pensar en nada útil que la consolase, así que la dejó allí berreando hasta el día siguiente.

"¡Hala, mañana nos vemos, ¿eh, bonita! ¡Buenas noches!" se despidió a gritos. Lizzie berreó más alto todavía. Barbarrosa se marchó pensando que, después de todo, seguramente por vínculos de sangre era hija de Martillo.

A la mañana siguiente, en el puerto de Caracol, Piggs les mostraba a Jackie y a Guille la tripulación de primera que había conseguido, aunque él en realidad pensaba que todos estaban locos.

"Deléitate con lo que te muestro, Capitán; leales marineros de servicio, todos y cada uno de ellos son muy válidos. Y además están locos".

"¿Éstas...tu tripulación de primera?" preguntó Guille algo confundido y asustado.

"Calla, cuentacaracoles" gruñó Jackie "Lo importante es que hay cinco"

"¿Cómo cinco? ¿Cinco qué?"

"¡Cinco! ¿No las ves?"

De pronto, Piggs cayó en la cuenta de lo que Jackie quería decir.

"¿Cinco mujeres?" preguntó Piggs, seguro de acertar la pregunta.

"¡Claro!" dijo Jackie "¿Cómo me has traído tantas? ¿Tendré que compartir el maquillaje con ellas? ¡Mi espada no la toca nadie!" Jackie agarró con manos ávidas su sombraojil, mientras miraba furtivamente a las mujeres.

Tal comentario levantó un murmullo entre las cinco mujeres que se hallaban presentes.

"Yo sé que es de mal fario llevar TANTAS mujeres a bordo...Los hombres se distraen de sus tareas...Los maricas tienen celos... Ahhh...Mmmm...Por lo demás no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón en contra..."

"¡Que venghan, que venghan!" dijo Guille olvidándose de Lizzie por completo. Se escurrió hasta el suelo un buen chorro de su baba. Todas las mujeres sintieron asco. Una de ellas vomitó líquido verde y asqueroso.

"...pero no encontré más hombres dispuestos a navegar contigo, Jackie" terminó Piggs "Manuel y Arturo han contado lo que les hiciste".

"La gente siempre preocupada por el pasado. Además, fue un accidente. Digo, no fue verdad, nunca pasó. ¡Bah, lo que sea!" refunfuñó Jackie "¡A ver! ¡Todas esas mu...u...jeres" titubeó "¡Un paso al frente!".

Las cinco hicieron lo que se les ordenaba. La primera de ellas llevaba un sombrero calado hasta la nariz. Jackie se acercó, se lo quitó, y descubrió la cara de...

"¡Virginia María!" ella le sacudió otra torta, pero esta vez no acertó con la nariz.

"¡Me robaste mi florecita rosa! ¡Y mi barco! ¡Y mi novio! ¡Y mi rímel! ¡¡Ladrón! ¡Pirata!"

"Los tomé prestados, con toda la intención de devolvértelos" explicó Jackie.

"¡Pero no lo hiciste!"

"Te conseguiré otros. Unos mejores. Hasta el rímel, de mi fórmula especial superrenovada, superfuerte y supernegro"

"I llo lalludaré" dijo Guille. Virginia María Zorrilla le miró de arriba abajo y decidió dejarlo estar. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Jackie a solas.

"¡A ver, las otras!" gritó Jackie "Vuestros nombres, marinerillas de pacotilla"

"No, no, yo soy de Asturias" dijo una de ellas.

"¡No me repliques! ¡Ni me objetes! ¡Ni me contradigas! ¡Ni me arguyas ni me contrapongas!" dijo Jackie, abusando de la función de sinónimos del Word. Él tampoco sabía dónde estaba Pacotilla "Así que tenemos una listilla"

"Todo te rima en –illa" dijo otra de ellas.

"Bueno, vale: dos" dijo Jackie, empezando a cabrearse. "A ver, la de Pacotilla"

"Que no, que soy de Asturias. ¿Para qué está GoogleEarth?"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Jackie haciendo caso omiso de un término tan complejo como Gúguelerz.

"AYA K" replicó la chica.

"¿Qué haya qué?" dijo Jackie "¿Otra vez inventándote palabras?"

"Se llama AYA K, no es que _haya_ nada" intervino la de al lado(izquierdo). Jackie se encaró con esta última.

"Muy bien, señoritinga" dijo "¿Y a ti qué te pica?"

"Nada, en realidad" contestó ella "Tengo una piel que ya quisieras tú para ti: suave, hidratada y sin impurezas. Prueba los tónicos de Nivea. Aunque, la verdad, debes ser horrible tras esa capa de maquillaje"

"Piggs, ¿qué clase de gentuza me traes? ¡Me está insultando! Creí que éramos amigos. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? ¿No significo YO nada para ti?" dijo Jackie con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos. "¿Ya no te acuerdas de aquella noche tan mágica?"

"Lo siento, Capitán, pero no era yo. Es lo que hay. En el fondo son buenas. En su casa las aprecian mucho a todas. No veas cómo las llaman a gritos a la hora de comer"

"A ver. No quiero que ninguna de vosotras vuelva a decir nada hasta que yo os dé permiso para hablar, excepto Virginia María, que ya nos conocemos. ¿Queda claro?" dijo Jackie.

"¡SÍÍÍ!" contestaron las cinco. Jackie se cabreó.

"¡En silencio he dicho! Ya es suficiente. Piggs, preséntame a las que faltan".

Piggs obedeció las órdenes de Jackie. Hacía mucho que no le veía tan cabreado. Hacía mucho que Jackie no perseguía a Barbarrosa; desde que él le había tirado los tejos, y... Bueno, os dejaremos con la incógnita. Piggs sabía que le ponía muy nervioso estar rodeado de mujeres.

"Bien. La que está al lado de Virginia María Zorrilla se llama AYA K."

"Sí, sí, eso ya lo dijo ella" dijo Jackie "Y que es de Harrustias también". AYA K quiso protestar, pero tras una mirada asesina de Jackie, lo olvidó.

"La siguiente se llama Ethel I. Bonnie" dijo Piggs "Una gran seguidora de sus aventuras".

"Ya, claro" dijo Jackie. "De ésas que leen mi blog y no dejan comentarios, ya"

"La tercera es Ishiara. Creemos que ése no es su nombre verdadero, pero se niega a decir otro"

"Ya solucionaré yo eso" dijo Jackie, con malicia. Son innombrables las formas de tortura que Jackie podía imaginarse, por lo tanto, no las nombraremos.

"Y por último" dijo Piggs "tenemos a Isis. Ella vino del interior porque sintió la llamada del mar".

"Eso azul que moja es el agua, ¿no?" preguntó disimuladamente Isis a Ishiara, aprovechando que Jackie se había dado la vuelta.

"No puedo llevarlas" dijo Jackie "Distraen a los demás".

Una panorámica del resto de los marineros mostró que pasaban completamente de las cinco mujeres. Por suerte para ellas.

"Handa, Jackie, deha de poné peghas" dijo Guille "Si lotáh deseando" Guille le dio un codazo cómplice a Jackie, en plan colegueo.

"Eres tú el que lo está deseando" dijo Jackie, sintiendo la fría daga de los celos.

"En realidad, creo que prefiero no ir" dijo Ethel I. Bonnie.

"Eso sí, pagadnos por tenernos aquí perdiendo el tiempo" dijo Ishiara.

"¡Aún encima!" protestó Jackie "¡Todo el mudo al barco y a callar! ¡Que me cabreo!"

Guille se apartó un poco y le susurró a Piggs:

"Ése noél Jackie de ziempre".

"Ya" contestó Piggs "Es porque se está empezando a poner nervioso porque ha perdido su pluma"

Unas horas más tarde, una fuerte tormenta caía sobre el Korremasketu. Las olas, que habían decidido pasearse por al cubierta, refrescaban a la tripulación que bailaba alegre por la ducha... Bueno, más bien se tambaleaban, como patos mareados (recordad que estamos en el Caribe y hace calor; además, el barco estaba lleno de maricas, y no les venía mal una ducha fría). Piggs, Jackie y los hombres en general rezongaban culpando a las mujeres de la tormenta, pero eran las únicas que estaban manteniendo el barco a flote, con la inestimable ayuda de Guille. También eran las únicas que no estaban vomitando por la borda. Jackie, que no vomitaba porque era un experto marica (digoo, marinero), sentado junto al timón con los pies en una banqueta, sujetándolo de vez en cuando para que Virginia María Zorrilla no le echara la bronca, miraba atentamente su Rolex: le daba vueltas, lo examinaba, lo acariciaba, se lo probaba en distintas partes de su cuerpo (malpensaaaaados), a ver si en alguna le quedaba mejor que en la muñeca. La conclusión a la que llegó fue que no, así que finalmente se lo abrochó en la mano izquierda y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Desde el fondo de la esfera Barbie lo miraba. Guille, que resultó ser el más práctico de todos y el menos aguerrido, abandonó un momento su poco práctica actividad de vomitar y se dirigió a Jackie y a Piggs:

"¿No sería mehó que no metiéramoen lo camarote? Miráj que yueve y truena y lo rayos son peligrosoh...Cuántah ratitas lindah habré enterrao ya polas tommenntah" suspiró Guille recordando amargos tiempos pasados "Ademáh, Jackie, tú sólo tas ahí mojándote mirando pa tu reló. ¿Qué leh pacha? ¿Tié un videohueho incorporao? ¿Tieneh a loh pokémon?"

Algunos de los hombres, por allí sentados quejándose, aplaudieron la idea de Guille. Claro está, aplaudían lo de meterse en los camarotes, todos juntitos y en... camaradería. También hay que ser cazurros, mira que no ocurrírsele antes a ninguno. Las chicas empezaron a gritarles algo.

"¿Qué dicen, Guille?" preguntó Piggs.

"Creo que algho así como que nos llaman vaghos y maricas"

Algunos hombres protestaron enérgicamente, otros sonrieron orgullosos, no sabemos si por lo primero o por lo segundo o por las dos cosas.

"Bueo, Jackie, heso, cahí miando pal reló nases na de na y ereh el único que save andestá Pere Cida..."

"Ignorante" repuso Jackie, levantándose, balanceándose ligeramente y pestañeando peligrosamente, provocando algo más de viento del que traía la tormenta, acercándose a Guille con porte amenazador "¿Tú qué sabes de navegación? ¿Cuántas veces habías estado antes en un barco?"

"Una vez, a loh doh año, me zubí a lah lanchitas en la feria. A los tres añoh, mi madre me yevó por el Canal de la Mancha hasta Bretaña; depué, a los sinco, pasé cuatro mese viviendo en un submarino amariyo, a lo osho membarqué pancontrá mi padre, y en Puerto Levadura membarcaba una vé a la zemana con el señor Braun a tirar lo restos que nunca se convertirán en CQE2 nel fóndol mar" Mata rile, rile, rile.

Jackie se quedó impresionado. Él no se había atrevido a montar en las lanchitas hasta los ocho años.

"BUENO" dijo intentando mantener su dignidad "Pero ¿A que el señor Braun no tenía un Rolex como el mío?"

"No, él yevaba Viceroy" dijo Guille. "Er de Julio Yghlesias"

Jackie se vio humillado y también obligado a contar su secreto, pero se llevó a Guille aparte para que los demás no lo oyeran.

"Nunca confías en mí" protestó Jackie, enfadado y dolido "A veces me gustaría que me escucharas un poco más, que leyeras entre líneas lo que intento decirte. Eres muy poco intuitivo, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder aguantar esto. Una relación se basa en la confianza, y si no confías en mí, no podremos dar el siguiente paso"

"¡Es sólo un reló!" dijo Guille, que no entendía cuál era el problema de Jackie.

"No es un Rolex cualquiera, estúpido" por fin alguien llama a Guille por su nombre "Este Rolex indica el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra la isla de Pere Cida"

"¿Comuna brújula?"

"No, es un reloj" dijo Jackie.

"Nontiendo" dijo Guille.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" suspiró Jackie.

"Si es un reló, ¿cómo marca una dirección?"

"A las doce, a las tres, a las seis..."explicó Jackie.

"¡Ah! ¿Sólo a esas horas?"

"Es igual, déjalo. Son misterios de la ciencia. Aunque te esforzaras no lo entenderías".

Ya en la isla de Pere Cida, la Perla Arco Iris se encontraba (a sí misma) anclada, protegida de las miradas curiosas (del mar, se entiende, porque en Pere Cida estaban todos pere cidos) por el arco iris que solía rodear al barco. Barbarrosa, Ojochungo, Gollum, el negro y el resto de la tripulación (todos extras pagados a 20Euros la jornada) se encontraban en cubierta. La urraca de Barbarrosa (no estamos llamando urraca a Barbarrosa, que conste) voló hasta posarse en su hombro y le entregó la pluma dorada (la urraca tenía muy claros sus derechos y muchos contactos en Greenpeace y no se dejaría tocar una pluma de las suyas),que Barbarrosa colocó delicadamente alrededor del cuello de Lizzie. Como se pasaban mucho del tiempo asignado para la película, no nos mostraron los pataleos de Lizzie cuando intentaron maniatarla con una cuerda normal y corriente, esto es, marrón. Ya os imaginaréis que ella misma les proporcionó un pañuelito de seda rosa para que pudieran maniatarla sin problemas, no se fuera a quitar la pluma y tirarla. Ojochungo y Gollum se encargaron de que no se escapara corriendo, aunque al fin y al cabo, Lizzie no sabía submarinismo y no tenía mucho a dónde huir. Además, a Lizzie no le gustaba sudar.

Al otro lado de la isla apareció el Korremasketu. Sobrevolaban...¡ah, no, que era un barco! Navegaban sobre (porque sobrenavegar creo que no existe, pero debería) restos de naufragios y naufragados: cachos de brazos, de piernas, sombrillitas de cócteles, collares hawaianos explosivos sin explotar... La verdad, era todo más peligroso que un mar infestado de tiburones. Imagínate que atropellaban el brazo del abuelo de alguno de ellos.

"Los muertos cuentan cuentos" dijo Ishiara.

"No es verdad" dijo Ethel I. Bonnie "Los muertos no hablan"

"¿Ya estáis hablando otra vez?"interrumpió Jackie, aún enfadado porque se había visto obligado a aceptarlas.

"Sí" contestaron ellas. Jackie bufó. ¿Nunca entenderían que eran preguntas retóricas? La verdad, no.

"Esto te deja paralizado, saber cuántos amigos tuyos han sucumbido aquí, ante tus ojos, en sangrientas batallas de las que escapar era un auténtico milagro, donde los desalmados enemigos no dejan títere con cabeza, porque en una isla que no sale en los mapas nadie puede venir a ayudarte. A ese de ahí, ¿lo veis? El esqueleto que se ve ahí enganchado en un coral, el que los peces aún están royendo, era un compañero mío que cayó en las manos del malvado, sanguinario, vil, infame y..." (Heterosexual)

"Piggs, déjalo ya" suplicó Virginia María, ya que los miembros menos experimentados de la tripulación escuchaban con horror. Por miembros poco experimentados quiero decir las personas que menos habían viajado, que ya veo venir lo que estabais pensando. Piggs, obedeciendo a Virginia María, se fue a hacer algo útil, seguido de Guille, que llevaba todo el viaje esperando tener la oportunidad de acosarle... de acosarle con preguntas, se entiende, sobre Jackie:

"Jackie y tú...nunca...nunca..."

"¿Nunca qué?" preguntó Piggs. Qué inocentón, qué majo él.

"Que si vosotroh dó nunca..."

"¡Ah!¡Ah!" dijo Piggs, con al boca muy abierta, comprendiendo "¡No!¡No!"

Dieciocho capítulos después, seguía muy convencido de su heterosexualidad, por lo menos de puertas para afuera.

"Ahhh... tonse no sabrá danda sacao peaso Rolex..."

"No se sabe mucho de Jackie Gorrión antes de que apareciera en Caracol..."

"MIL CUATROSIENTO VENTIOCHO" gritó Guille emocionado al escuchar el nombre de la isla. No me extraña que se llame así, porque podrían crear un ejército de caracoles. ¡Qué miedo!

"Como te decía" dijo Piggs a punto de cabrearse "antes de que apareciera en esa isla con nombre de animal..."

"¡Ah! ¡Caimán!"

"Eso es un archipiélago. ¡Déjame terminar, córcholis! Apareció en Caracol, con su torso depilado y moreno, con un barco cochambroso de velamen carcomido, con su perfume embriagador... Estooo, me estoy desviando. Jackie buscaba el tesoro de Pere Cida, y eso fue antes de que fuera capitán de la Perla Arcoiris."

"¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? gritó Guille. Medio barco se volvió a mirarle. Afortunadamente Jackie estaba muy ocupado, mmm, no sé...meando, por ejemplo. "No me labía disho".

"Bueno, es que no sabe de quién puede fiarse" dijo Piggs bajando la voz "Nadie sabe qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero el rumor más extendido es que cuando la tripulación se enteró de que Jackie sabía dónde estaban las plumas doradas, intentaron sonsacárselo, pero él no se dejó. La cuestión es que el segundo de a bordo le hizo creer que estaba muy enamorado y Jackie le dijo a dónde se dirigían. Para cuando descubrió que lo habían traicionado ya era muy tarde y lo dejaron abandonado en una isla desierta. Sin saraos, quiero decir. Te puedes imaginar que un sitio como ése llevaría a cualquie...perdón, a una persona como Jackie, a la locura"

"Así que poeso se balancea tanto y dicesas cosas tan raras..."

"La razón no tiene nada que ver. Cuando se abandona a un marica en una isla desierta se le deja un móvil, eso sí, sin saldo, lo cual no es muy útil para conseguir que te rescaten. Además en las islas desiertas no hay cobertura, sólo en las japonesas. Pero ésta era caribeña. La antena del móvil que le dejaron a Jackie sale disparada cuando le das a un botón, y tras semanas de pasar un hambre, una sed y una castidad forzosa insoportables, empiezas a ver un móvil sin saldo como un aparatito algo más que útil. Pero Jackie logró escapar de la isla y aún conserva el móvil, y no lo utilizará más que para quien lo guarda: el segundo de a bordo traidor, que destrozó su tierno corazoncito."

"Barbazul" dijo Guille.

"¿Qué? No, no. Barbarrosa."

"Córterada"

"Cierto"

"¿Y cómo pudo Jackie escapar de lisla?" preguntó Guille.

**Asaltacunas: **¿Qué?¿Cómo os queda el cuerpo?¿Qué os parece la sorpresa? Nos vemos en el capítulo 20!PD. Faltan 44 días para que se estrene "El cofre del hombre muerto".


	20. Chapter 20

"Bueno, te lo diré. Jackie permaneció tirado en la playa durante tres días y tres noches, tarareando todos los politonos y sonitonos que pudo recordar, sin separarse del móvil. Al cuarto día Jackie empezaba a desfallecer por falta de música y de color rosa a su alrededor, y se quedó tirado en la playa con el móvil bien agarrado, pero sin tararear. Vamos, lo mismito que antes. De pronto notó un cosquilleo en la mano. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que había un mono intentando robarle el móvil"

"Veámoh silen ntendío" dijo Guille "¿Hun mono quería robarlel móbil?

"Sí, exactamente"

"¿Pero cómun mono?"

"Pues eso, un mono. ¿Qué esperabas en una isla desierta?"

"Sistá desierta...ná"

"Bueno, pero en las islas desiertas hay monos"

"Si tú lo híseh..."

"Bueno, estaba Jackie, ya no estaba desierta, así que podía haber monos, ¿no?"

"¿Y qué clase de mono? ¿U chimpansé?"

"No sé"

"¿Noranghután?"

"Tal vez, pero en tal caso Jackie no estaría entre nosotros ahora"

"¿Po qué? ¿Le ghustan los oranghutanes?"

"No, porque le habría matado".

"Ah. ¿Un ghorila?"

"Y yo qué sé"

"¿Érun mono de loh que chiyan?"

"Era un macaco cualquiera, igual que tú, ¿qué importa eso?"

"Si erah, como io, era muy jhuapo." Guille se atusó la poca roña del pelo. Piggs suspiró "Asín que no zábeh qué monera. Qué tonterida distoria"

"Mis historias no son tonterías" interrumpió Jackie sombríamente "El mico me quería robar el móvil. Me despertó haciéndome cosquillas en la mano. Para cuando me di cuenta, le había dejado escabullirse con mi teléfono y tuve que correr detrás de él. Me hacía burla... fue un momento muy duro para mí... ver cómo mi querido telefonín se alejaba entre esas garras.. sniffff..." Jackie empezó a lloriquear como la nenaza que es.

"Ah" dijo Guille "Yasí fue como saliste de lisla".

Jackie lo pensó durante un segundo. (Sonido chirrrrriante de engranajes oxidados – No esperaréis que Jackie piense mucho, ¿no? Aquí sólo pensamos nosotras, que con este fic nos ganamos las castañas)

"Sí, exacto. Así fue como salí de la isla. ¡Echad el ancla!"

"¡Echando el ancla!" respondieron los marineros, entre ellos las cuatro señoritas nuevas. Jackie rezongó, aunque él no sabía el significado de esa palabra. No había forma de entenderse con esas... Mujeres, o lo que fueran. Se dirigió a Piggs "El joven Martillo y yo vamos a desembarcar"

"¿Qué martillo?" preguntó Piggs, imaginándose a su Capitán bajando por la escalerilla de proa con un martillo recién comprao en la mano. ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

"El chico" gruñó Jackie.

"Pero Capitán, no irás a dejarnos aquí para..." Piggs empezó a lagrimear, pensando en vivir lejos de Jackie, sin su amado y cariñoso Capitán... Pronto sintió vergüenza, ¡Él no era un marica!

"¿Para qué, Piggs?" Jackie pestañeó con fuerza, haciéndole ojitos.

"Tú y yo sabemos que ese chico es para ti algo más que una mercancía que intercambiar con Barbarrosa" Dijo Piggs, un poco picado.

"Pudiera ser" dijo Jackie, misteriosamente.

"No, no pudiera ser. Es" replicó Piggs, ya cabreado.

"Bueno, vale, es. Pero hemos venido a salvar a la dama, así que no tengo tiempo de convertir a Guille ahora" Guille, que por una vez no tenía roña en los oídos y podía escuchar, empezó a pensar en eso de "convertirlo en". Pronto se cansó, y siguió mirando las moscas que empezaban a revolotear sobre su cabeza.

"Capitán, ¿Estás seguro de querer salvar a ESA dama?" preguntó Piggs muy asustado.

"Claro, ¿quién no querría salvarla? Es la única "Mujer" con la que tengo algo en común" suspiró Jackie.

"Eso no lo había pensado nunca" admitió Piggs mientras se alejaba, confundido. Jackie, teniendo algo en común con una Mujer... daba miedo.

En el interior de la gruta de Pere Cida, la tripulación de la Perla arrastraba a Lizzie hacia el arca de piedra, abriéndose camino entre todos los tesoros que habían acumulado. Realmente, no la arrastraban. Lizzie había exigido que fuese transportada en una silla dorada, cargada a hombros por cuatro esclavos africanos adornados con esmeraldas y rubíes. Barbarrosa, a pesar de la tentación de cuatro Africanos, se negó, así que Ojochungo y Gollum llevaban la silla a hombros. Lizzie empezó de pronto a observar lo que había a su alrededor, cosa que hacía muy rara vez, tan pronto como algunos de los malvados Maricas empezaron a revisar los tesoros, las joyas, los doblones de oro... Lizzie reprimió la babilla. Gollum siseó:

"¡¡Miiisssss tesorosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" (Obviaremos la discusión de besugos que ahora vendría: Míos – nuestros –míos- nuestros, etc)

"¡Mira qué supervestido megachiachiguay hay en este baúl asqueroso!" exclamó alguien, comenzando a lanzar grititos afeminados. Este extra no volvió a salir en la peli, porque Jackie se sintió celoso. ¡Él se basta solo lanzando grititos!. Lizzie giró la cabeza para ver aquella supuesta maravilla.

"¡Por las braguitas de Mafalda, osea! ¡Se sale un megamazo, que superchulo! ¡Jo, tíos!" sonrió todo lo que el bótox le dejó, feliz de ver que al fin estaba en un sitio como Dios manda, aunque en realidad Dios desconocía la existencia de Pere Cida, él no hubiera creado jamás un sitio tan hortera. Inmediatamente Lizzie se zafó de las manos de los maricas que la escoltaban (cargaban a hombros muy a disgusto) y corrió hacia el vestido, maniatada y todo.

"¡Jo, qué chupiguay! ¿No podéis enseñarme más chupicosas? ¡Cuántas joyas superbrillantes! ¡Osea, osea, oseaaaaaaa, ¿no? ¡Qué chupifuerte! ¡Me voy a desmayar!" A Lizzie no le llegaban los ojos para ver todo lo que le enseñaban y no podía coger nada porque estaba atada, pero estaba tan emocionada por todo lo que veía que ni siquiera se dio cuenta "¡Cuántas cosas súperfuertes les voy a contar a mis criados cuando vuelvan! ¡Qué chupiguay! ¡Me encanta explicarles lo que ellos nunca tendrán! ¡Es súperalucinante, megamegamega..."

"Lo hemos entendido" dijo Barbarrosa, que tenía algo de prisa. "Arrea p'adelante"

"¡Y cuáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantas chupijoyas!" dijo Lizzie cada vez más emocionada. No se revolcaba por ellas porque podía mancharse "¿Por qué no vivís aquí? ¡Esto es el paraíiiiiiiiiiiiiso!" Dijo Lizzie, extasiada.

"Porque si no no podría conseguir cada vez más, y más, y más y más y más y más y más y MÁAAAAAAAASsss..." Barbarrosa no podía parar, pensando en todos los rincones del mundo que aún le quedaban por ver y saquear con sus collares hawaianos, todos aquellos puertos en que todavía no habían montado sus saraos...

"¿Podemos quedarnos un rato?" preguntó Lizzie. "Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, porfiiiiiiiiiiiii" Gimoteó Lizzie, como una niña pequeña.

Barbarrosa suspiró y se fue a hacer otra cosa, dejando a Lizzie y a sus marineros rebuscando tesoros y vestidos por allí. Él tenía su colección privada, jeje, en un armario bien escondido.

Mientras tanto, Jackie y Guille se adentraban en patera en las grutas de Pere Cida. Eran grutas churretosas, llenas de murciélagos, Líquido Negro y Asqueroso, etc. Guille miraba las paredes, abrumado ante tanta belleza.

"¿Ha qué se refría Piggs coesho de que si loh ibah dejáj ayí?" preguntó Guille, mientras seguía mirando al techo con la cara de imbécil que Dios le ha dado.

"A nada que te interese" respondió Jackie.

"Sí que minteresa" dijo Guille, rascándose la cabeza.

"Yo también lo creo, pero el resto del mundo no"

"Aaah" Guille se creyó esa patraña, pero "¿Cómo pués sabéh lo que minteresa y lo que no?" preguntó, creyéndose intelijente.

"Ya ves. Es que soy así de inteligente".

"Qué suerte" dijo Guille. Él también lo era.

"Para tener tan pésimo concepto sobre los maricas vas camino de convertirte en uno de ellos, a pesar de que tienes unas pestañas muy cortas. Has estado conmigo en la cárcel, te has llevado junto a mí un barco de la marina real, has navegado con un mari...nero hasta Caracol y estás completamente obsesionado conmigo" Jackie le lanzó un besito, picarón.

"Nohtoy ovsesionao contigo" replicó Guille, intentando ocultar que sí empezaba a mirar a Jackie con otros ojos. Era que los tenía limpios. ¿Qué les dará Jackie? ¿Serán sus pestañas? ¿Sus uñas? ¿Su sonrisa profidén? ¿Sus grititos?

"Con Lizzie Superguay, quería decir"dijo Jackie, tratando de arreglar su "error".

"Ah, con Li...Li...la sita Zapatero, sí.¡ Pero contigo no! ¡Que cosnnte!" Joé, qué rara suera la palabra "cosnnte" pronunciada por un garrulo como éste.

"No, no" cedió Jackie "Prepárate" murmuró por lo bajo, frotándose las manos en plan malvaaaado.

Jackie y Guille descendieron de la barca, con el aguerrido estilo de los Maricas, intentando no mojarse, vamos.Guille siguió a Jackie por las churretosas grutas de Pere Cida hasta que llegaron a un escondrijo desde el cual podían ver a Lizzie y a los maricas.

"¡Li...Li...!" dijo Guille entre arcadas, e intentando no gritar.

"¡No vomites ahora!" susurró Jackie, con cara de asco. No quería ver Líquido Verde y Asqueroso que no reforzase sus pestañas.

"¡Sita Zapatero!" consiguió decir Guille a tiempo, babeando como siempre.

Al otro lado del escondrijo, Barbarrosa se esforzaba en arrastrar (cargar a la espalda) a Lizzie hacia el arca de piedra, separándola de los vestidos y las joyas. Lizzie pataleaba y chillaba, mientras agarraba con sus manos (garras de halcón) todo lo que le pasaba ante las narices.

"Qué bien chilla" dijo Jackie, con carita de ensoñación "Tendrá que darme clases particulares en mi camarote" . Guille le miró, desconfiando (pero tampoco mucho, al fin y al cabo, él era un Marica)

Los maricas se reunían alrededor del arca de piedra, deseosos de verter la sangre de Lizzie y eliminar la maldición de una vez por todas. Barbarrosa comenzó su discurso. ¿Creíais que no iba a haber discurso? Siempre hay alguno, para aburrir al personal, de alguien que se cree importante. Les gusta hacerlo a los guionistas, qué le vamos a hacer. Resumiendo, Barbarrosa soltó esto:

"Damas (y caballeros), ha llegado la hora: las diez y media. ¡Nuestra salvación está cerca! ¡Nuestro sufrimiento se acerca a su fin!"

"¿Sufrimiento?" preguntó uno de los maricas.

"¿Vosotros habéis sufrido?" empezaron a preguntarse unos a otros.

"Más bien lo hemos pasado bastante bien" Ojochungo guiñó su ojosano a Gollum, que siseó y se acercó a él, acaramelado.

"¿Sois tontos?¡Estáis malditos!" gritó Barbarrosa "¿Cómo lo vais a pasar bien? ¡Se supone que tenéis que sufrir! Si no sufriéramos, sería una bendición, y este fic se llama "La maldición", ¿Eh? ¡NO la BENDICIÓN!"

"Es que tú eres un amargado" dijo uno. Los otros corearon.

"¡Cállate! ¿Eso pensáis de mí? ¿Yo quiero salvaros y eso pensáis de mí?" los ojos del duro Barbarrosa se llenaron de lágrimas. "Mi tripulacioncita..." susurró entre dientes.

"No niegues que tú también lo has disfrutado"

"Sssssí, mi tessoro" Secundó Gollum

"Bueno...un poco. Pero eso no importa. Las maldiciones hay que eliminarlas, son malas y esas cosas... Lo dice la tradición, maldición, decir mal o algo así... Seguir vivendo eternamente disfrutando una vida de vicio y perversión va contra natura".

"Porque tú lo digas. A mí me parece muy natural"

"Lo dice la Iglesia... ¡Ya vale! ¡Voy a eliminar la maldita maldición y punto!"

Barbarrosa empujó la tapa del arca de piedra. Tardó un poco, con sus brazos de nenaza. Lizzie observó asombrada el brillo de todas aquellas plumas. ¡Qué ricos eran aquellos maricas! ¡Casi más que ella! ¡No les podía dar la pluma! ¡Ella también quería tener pluma! ¡Era divertido eso de tenerla!

"El tesoro maldito del mismísimo Izaguirre"gritó Barbarrosa, haciendo una reverencia "Todas y cada una de las piezas que sustrajimos han sido devueltas, excepto ésa" dijo señalando a Lizzie. Lizzie empezó a chillar de nuevo, pensando que la estaban insultando al llamarla "pieza". Barbarrosa elevó su agudo tono de soprano para que la tripulación pudiera seguir oyéndole. Lizzie chilló MÁS alto. Guille intentó salir del escondrijo, hipnotizado por la "voz de sirena" de Lizzie, pero Jackie se lo impidió.

"Aún no. Esperaremos el momento oportuno".

"¿I eso cuándéh?"

"No empieces con tus tonterías de niño pequeño".

Barbarrosa seguía compitiendo con Lizzie a ver quién gritaba más alto. De pronto, el negrata, digoo, Chocolate, apareció abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros, que empezaban a sufrir graves daños en el tímpano. El negro cogió mucho aire y gritó:

"¡ALTOOOOOOO!"

Todos, incluso Lizzie, se detuvieron en seco y miraron al que había interrumpido aquello con un grito más alto que los de ellos.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?" preguntó Barbarrosa fastidiado "Estaba a punto de coger su pluma y cortarle el cuello..."

"No puedes. Tenías correo, creo que deberías verlo antes"

"¿Aquí?" dijo Barbarrosa en tono despreciativo "Aquí no llega el correo. Ni siquiera tengo buzón. La isla de Pere Cida no tiene código postal...¡Ni siquiera está en los mapas!"

"Bueeeno, pues lo trajo una paloma mensajera. Deberías verlo"

"Trae aquí" suspiró Barbarrosa. ¿Es que nunca podía cortarle el cuello a una chica en paz? Siempre que intentaba disfrutar de sus hobbies, alguien le molestaba.

Cogió la hoja que Chocolate le tendía. Se hizo el silencio, incluso Jackie y Guille estaban mucho más interesados ahora. Los ojos de Barbarrosa se abrieron como florecillas silvestres al amanecer.

"¿Qué pasa?" empezaron a preguntar.

"Ha muerto Aaron Spelling" dijo Chocolate, muy serio.

"Bueno... Y ahora... ¿Qué hacemos para romper la maldición?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ojochungo.

Barbarrosa puso su postura de "Voy a contar algo largo, así que preparaos pa sentaros que va para largo" mesándose la barbarrosa y eso.

"Ejem. Para que lo sepáis los ignorantes, cuando Izaguirre escribió la maldición, había dos jovencitos cerca de él (no hagamos comentarios). Eran Aaron Spelling y Jerry Bruckheimer, que por rezones que vamos a omitir aquí, habían sido favorecidos para el resto de la eternidad eeehm, con el don de hacer series y pelis que a todo el mundo le gustasen. Lo que pasó es que Burckheimer quiso llevarse toda la gloria, sin Spelling. Así que spelling le pidió a Izaguirre que le dejase firmar a él también la maldición, para dejar maldito a Bruckheimer. Así, Spelling se hizo famoso mientras Jerry permanecía en un discreto segundo plano. Pero claro, todo esto también nos afecta a nosotros, porque es la misma maldición. Así que, si Aaron Spelling está muerto, no sé si funcionará el derramamiento de sangre"

"¿Pero izaguirre no está muerto también?" preguntó Ojochungo.

"Ejem. Según las leyes marítimas, no es lo mismo ser el que redacta la maldición que el que simplemente la firma. El que redacta es Notario, y gana más. Y tiene más peso."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

FUERA DE CUADRO: "¿Queréis dejaros de charla y matarla de una vez? ¡El tiempo es MI oro!" gritó Brukheimer

"¡Espera!" gritó Lizzie "¿Cómo que matar? No me dijiste que la sangre era de mentira?" Dijo la actriz que interpretaba a Lizzie, saliéndose del papel.

"Era sólo para que no protestaras" Dijo Barbarrosa.

"Pero... si a nosotros no nos mataste..." Dijo Ojochungo.

"Ah, osea, que a mí sí me ibas a matar, ¿no? Osea, súperfuerte, Súpermal, superestróng. ¡No es justoooooo! "Lizzie empezó a llorar en plan cría caprichosa y rica que no tiene lo que quiere.

"Gracias, Ojochungo" Dijo barbarrosa, bastante irritado. Ahora SÍ quería matarla.

"De nada" dijo Ojochungo. "A mí me gusta ayudar a mi adorado capitán."

Tras una hora y media de negociaciones, conseguimos que Lizzie se callara. Tras tres horas de negociaciones, conseguimos que se creyera que no la íbamos a matar, que era todo una brooooma. En eso estábamos, cuando Guille agarró con sus patazas un remo y le sacudió una hostia enorme a Jackie, para que dejara de interponerse en su camino.

"Nojtoi osesionao contigho" murmuró, y se largó cargando con el remo, no sabemos por qué.

Bueno. Barbarrosa, tras siete páginas en word, letra "Times New Roman", tamaño 12, interlineado sencillo y 1,5, cogió la fina y delicada mano de Lizzie y le hizo un corte. Lizzie no gritó porque la estábamos sobornando con un anillo de diamantes, y no podía babear y gritar a un tiempo. Además, después de hacerse la cera, nunca nada le iba a doler, ¿No creéis, chicas?

Barbarrosa dejó caer la pluma, con la sangre de Lizzie, en una toma que el director dijo que quedaba bien, que molaba y eso. Después, todos los maricas se quedaron, con sus rostros "angelicales" elevados hacia las alturas, esperando a que la divina providencia les iluminase. Pero ya sabemos cómo es la divina providencia, que se hace de rogar...


	21. Capítulo 21

**Asaltacunas:** tengo algo importante que deciros. La Asaltageriátricos y yo volvemos a separarnos. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Para los que no lo sepáis, os comunico que yo, la Asaltacunas, me voy de viaje durante diez meses, a Austria, que es un país que está muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy (Asaltageriátricos: ¡Cállate, coño! ¡ya sabemos dónde está Austria!) lejos de... de donde quiera que estéis vosotros. Esto **no** quiere decir que Maricas se vaya a parar por completo, sólo que tendréis que esperar **más** de lo habitual (Esperemos que no sea algo desesperante) porque la Asaltageriátricos y yo estaremos ocupadas discutiendo vía MSN lo que se pone y lo que no, pero es más difícil que en persona, claro. La única que me comprende de verdad es Isis, que también se va! Gracias por tus reviús, que no paren, y que lo pases genial! Voy a dar también las gracias a Ishiara, (ya sé cuándo es tu cumple, quieres un loro?), a AYA K, a Ethel I. Bonnie y a todos los nuevos! ¡Qué contenta me habéis dejado! ¡Espero que sigáis con nosotras mucho tiempo! Son Ceres Strifekheel, Nuria Chapa y lestelada (me encanta lo de freak! XD!).¡Gracias a todos! Saludos a todos!

Mientras Barbarrosa y toda su tripulación esperaban que ocurriera el milagro, mirando al cielo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, Guille se acercó por detrás a Jackie, que había estado muy ocupado observando atentamente la Maravillosa e Increíble Actuación de Barbarrosa. Remo en mano, Guille le sacudió un remazo, o como se llame si es que eso existe, a Jackie. Jackie cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras Guille salía del escondrijo berreando:

"NO lo siento, Jackie. No tengho ghanas desperá".

Barbarrosa seguía esperando. Empezaron a cansársele los brazos y el cuello y entonces...entonces sintió un picor en la nariz. Abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrarse con la mosca del primer capítulo, que le saludaba con una pata. Barbarrosa elevó la mano con mucho cuidado...y justo cuando descargó la palma con toda su fuerza sobre su nariz, la mosca fue a perderse otra vez a quién sabe dónde. A Caracol, seguro; las moscas suelen viajar en Caracol porque es muy descansado y permite admirar el paisaje. Aparte de su propio tortazo, Barbarrosa no sintió nada en absoluto.

"¡AAAAAAH!" gritó Barbarrosa. Eso hizo que todos los demás espabilaran de una vez.

"¿Ha funcionado?"

"Yo no me siento distinto" explicó Ojochungo "Ni como antes".

"¿Cómo sabremossss?" preguntó Gollum.

Barbarrosa suspiró de cansancio.

"A ver, Ojochungo, ven aquí".

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Ojochungo, desconfiadillo.

"Tú ven aquí" dijo Barbarrosa, empezando a cabrearse.

Ojochungo subió al montículo donde estaban Barbarrosa y Lizzie. Barbarrosa, en un arrebato de pasión (fingido), lo cogió por el cuello y le plantó un morreo. Unos segundos después, se separó:

"¿Te ha gustado?" preguntó.

Ojochungo le miró con el ojo chungo ardiendo de deseo y le devolvió el beso. Barbarrosa se apartó con violencia.

"¡Que no! ¡Que era sólo a ver si funcionaba o no!¡No te emociones!".

"¡Le ha gustado!" dijo alguien.

"Aún estamos malditos" dijo otro, no demasiado apenado.

Barbarrosa se volvió hacia Lizzie enfurecido, con la pluma en la mano.

"¡Tú, niñata! ¡Tu padre biológico no era Guillermo Martillo!"

"No" dijo Lizzie.

"Así que eres la hija biológica de Rajoy...¡No puedo permitirlo!" exclamó Barbarrosa golpeándola y dejando que cayera al suelo inconsciente, junto a la pluma. Si es que la gente es una inconsciente... ¿Veis como Jackie y ella tienen cosas en común, como que se dejan pegar por cualquiera?

El negrata, digo, el afroamericano, empezó a gritarles a Gollum y a Ojochungo:

"¡Vosotros! ¡Habéis traído a la persona equivocada!"

"¡Noooo!"gritó Gollum "¡Ella tiene mi tesoroooooooooooo!"

"Dijo que su apellido era Martillo" explicó Ojochungo "Pero entonces... eso... quiere decir que nos ha mentido, ¿no?¡Ella es la maaaala!"sollozó ojochungo con su ojo sano.

"No" dijo Barbarrosa en un tono muy sarcástico que Ojochungo, por supuesto, no alcanzó a percibir.

"¿No? Entonces...¿Cómo es posible que...?"

El de las rastas, que era otro negrata (es que en la Perla Arcoiris conocían las ventajas de una tripulación multirracial, ¿O será eso de que los negros la tienen más grande? Venga, a ver si acertáis) interrumpió a Ojochungo, emprendiéndola contra Barbarrosa:

"¡Nos has traído aquí para nada!"

Todos empezaron a gritar y a protestar contra las hasta entonces admiradas ideas de Barbarrosa.

"Para nada no, podemos disfrutar del paisaje" contestó Barbarrosa.

"¿Paisaje? ¡Estamos en una cueva churretosa!"

"¡Enviaste al _Mocasines _al fondo del océano!"

"¡Con los mocasines incluidos!" protestó otro. "Y yo me los quería quedar" murmuró.

"¡Y eran de marca!" dijo otro desde el fondo.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Barbarrosa "¡Calumnias! ¡Eran una de mis imitaciones! ¡El _Mocasines_ no tenía pasta para más! ¡Y si alguno de los presentes se atreve a cuestionarme de nuevo, le enviaré junto al _Mocasines_ al fondo del océano, y sin mocasines! ¡Y navegaremos por encima de vosotros, todo el tiempo!¡Ñññññññññ! ¡Y os tiraremos pirañas! ¡Y... y... y bolsos de imitación! ¡Ña, ñañañaaañaaaa!" Barbarrosa le sacó la lengua (rosa también, claro) a la tripulación. Todos se quedaron tan cortados (metafóricamente) que no pudieron reaccionar. Lizzie, que había caído inconsciente porque las damas se desmayan cuando los hombres les pegan, estaba tirada por allí sin que nadie le hiciera caso, lo que le pareció fatal cuando recuperó poco a poco la conciencia. ¡No podía estar desmayada y que nadie le prestase atención! Se arreglaba el vestido, dispuesta a levantarse para explicarles cuatro cosas sobre modales a los maricas ésos, y ya estaba lista para empezar a chillar, de hecho ya había abierto la boca y cogido aire, cuando sintió una fuerte y ya no muy limpia mano de cerdo ibérico apretarse contra...su teta. Lizzie cogió más aire aún, para pegar el GRITAZO DE SU VIDA, porque le habían manchado el vestido, claro. Que le metieran mano era lo de menos.

"A, que noraí" berreó bajito una voz familiar. La manaza no muy limpia subió rápidamente hasta su boca, y así el GRITAZO DE LA VIDA de Lizzie se convirtió en un aborto de GRITAZO DE LA VIDA. Lizzie cayó desmayada por las moléculas de suciedad que empezaban a acumularse en las uñas de Guille, y él tuvo que cargar con ella mientras nadaba hasta la barca que les llevaría de vuelta al Korremasketu (si remaban, claro, porque no era automática) Afortunadamente, los maricas estaban muy ocupados discutiendo la marca de los mocasines del _Mocasines _como para fijarse en cualquier otra cosa.

"¡Te he dicho que eran de Niké!" gritaba uno.

"¡Que no, que una vez me los prestó y estoy seguro de que eran de Ríbuk!"

"¡Idiotas! ¡Yo no falsifico nada de menos categoría que Carolina Herrera!"

"¡Ya, claro, ¿y aquellos cinturones imitación de los de Zara!"

"¡Hacía mucho que no asaltábamos nada! ¡De algo hay que comer!"

"¡Claro, como el año que te dedicabas a vender cedés y deuvedés en Caracol!"

"¡Yo no...!"

"¡Pirata!"

"Soh...Sah...Se-eeeoo..." interrumpió una voz.

Todos se volvieron y se encontraron cara a cara con el increíble, maravilloso, inigualable, extraordinario, prodigioso, sorprendente y asombroso Jackie Gorrión. Perdón. Capitán Jackie Gorrión.

"¡Intenta decirnos algo!"

"Sí" dijo Ojochungo pensativo "Pero...¿qué?"

"Soso...salsa...sasesisosú..."continuaba Jackie atontado por el porrazo de Guille. (Es que era un aprendiz de basurero y como tal bruto y bestia, aunque se nos esté afeminando y todo el chiquillo). Todos los maricas miraron a Jackie concentradísimos, pensando en lo que había dicho Ojochungo y qué podía estar intentando decirles Jackie. "Sarasa...Tsubasa...Sobac...So...so..."

"¡SOS!" gritó Ojochungo, emocionadísimo porque no quería perder.

"¿Qué?" gritó Barbarrosa.

"No, otra vez no, mi tesssoro" dijo Gollum.

"Sí, eso es" dijo Jackie, señalando a Ojochungo, mientras se tambaleaba como borracho.

"Quiere decir Socorro Osea Sálvenme"

"Ojochungo" interrumpió Barbarrosa fríamente, acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros "¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos?" Barbarrosa empezó a apretarle el cuello.

"Sí, claro. Sobre el color de las cortinas de tu camarote".

"No. Ésa no. La otra". Barbarrosa apretó un poquito más a lo bruto.

"Ah, claro. Sobre el blanqueo de tus dientes en una isla perdida del Caribe, gratis".

"No. Ésa no existió. ¿Insinúas que lo necesito?" insistió Barbarrosa, con paciencia. Mientras, Jackie jugaba con el resto de los maricas a las siglas.

"Ah, es verdad. No eran los dientes" dijo Ojochungo frotándose los suyos "Era blanqueo de dinero, ahora recuerdo"

"Que no, que no es ésa" Barbarrosa le pegó un cariñoso sopapo.

"¿Sobre tu urraca?"

"No". Barbarrosa le pegó una nada cariñosa colleja.

Durante varios minutos Barbarrosa y Ojochungo se dedicaron a este intercambio taaaan inteligente, hasta que a Barbarrosa se le ocurrió otra genial-y-maravillosa-idea.

"Tampoco. Me refería a la de no volver a jugar a las siglas. ¿Qué pasaría si lo volvías a hacer?" Barbarrosa puso cara de malo.

"Aaaah. Ya recuerdo, ya recuerdo" dijo Ojochungo, con una sombra de terror recorriéndole la mirada. La sombra dio un par de vueltas y después se piró, y el ojo chungo volvió a estar tan chungo como siempre.

"¡Y vosotros," gritó Barbarrosa furioso, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor "¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo!"

Aunque todos parecían, una vez más, profundamente pensativos, alguien le contestó:

"¿No sabrás, por casualidad, lo que significa TATU?"

"Todos Acabaréis Totalmente Undidos" replicó Barbarrosa.

"¡No, no! ¡Hundidos es con H!" Gritó el marica sordo sordo. (Asaltacunas: ¿Quién es el marica sordo? Asaltageriátricos: yo qué sé, uno cualquiera, da igual)

"Cuando te undas me lo cuentas" .

"Ha dicho Unidos, tan unidos como nosotros en los camarotes" dijo otro, con un tonillo de... bueno, levantó un coro de asentimientos.

¿Bueno, qué? Hace mucho que no saltamos, ¿no, mis pequeños saltamontes. Pues saltamos con esos cortes tan monos que hace el director para poder insertar escenas que de otra manera no vendrían a cuento (ni a guión), que eso mola mucho. Guille ayudó a subir a Lizzie a la cubierta del Korremasketu, a pesar de la cara de asco de Lizzie. Después subió él, a lo ghañán. La tripulación de Jackie les recibió, ya sabéis: collares hawaianos, música, baile, caipiriñas y mojitos, etc.

"¡Sí!¡Qué emoción!" gritó Lizzie, sufriendo una regresión a la infancia, como cada vez que abría la boca "¡Cuántos afeminados! Yujuuuu."

"Bienvenida a bordo, Lizzie" dijo Piggs. Con ésta ya eran seis mujeres. A Jackie le iba a dar un ataque.

"¿Señor Piggs?" preguntó ella, extrañada "¿No estaría usted mejor trabajando para el Comodón?"

"No, en realidad esto es mucho más descansado. Al Comodón hay que hacérselo todo. Absolutamente TODO" explicó Piggs. "Por eso he acabado aquí, por tener que hacérselo TODO"

Lizzie puso cara de entenderlo todo, para quedar bien. Era la que ponía siempre que alguien le hablaba.

"¿Y Jackie?" preguntó Piggs a Guille.

"¿Jackie?" preguntó Lizzie más emocionada aún. Ella no había olvidado aquella espada tan magnífica "¿Jackie Gorrión?"

"Vueno, veráh" explicó Guille "La cosas se pusieon mu, mu feas patós, asi que no me queó máh emedio que tomá medida dráhticas".

"Ya me lo temía" suspiró Piggs "¿Y esas medidas cuáles fueron?"

"Abandonalayí mimmo"

"Por fin alguien le hace lo que se merece" dijo Piggs, aunque sólo Guille y Lizzie pudieron oírlo. Lizzie pensó que a Jackie aún le quedaba una cosa que sufrir. O dos, si encontraba algo más que valiese la pena tener. Piggs dio órdenes a la tripulación para que pusieran al Korremasketu en marcha, para alejarse de allí rápido, antes de tener en el mismo sitio a Jackie, a Lizzie y a otras cinco mujeres, peleándose por la Magnífica Sombraojil.

En la isla de Pere Cida, Jackie ya había recuperado el habla y la conciencia, y a pesar de las protestas de muchos, Barbarrosa había puesto orden y terminado el juego de las siglas.

"¿Cómo demonios lograste salir de aquella isla?" preguntó, su autoridad recuperada, aunque no su buen rollo con los tripulantes.

"Cuando me abandonaste en aquella isla dejada de la mano de Dios, olvidaste una cosa muy importante" Barbarrosa le miró con cara de no entender "En las islas desiertas hay monos, y... ¡Soy el Capitán Jackie Gorrión!"

"¡No, ya no, JA-JA, chincha!" gritó Barbarrosa mofándose de él, aunque luego recordó que debía mantener la compostura "Bueno, es que tengo mala memoria" intentó justificarse "No volveré a cometer ese error. ¿Recordáis al capitán Jackie Gorrión?"

"¡Ya lo creo!" dijo uno.

"Sí" dijo uno cabreado. Jackie miró a ver quién. Era el que le había robado el Rolex. Ahora ya sólo llevaba la camisa. Bueno, y también al novio.

"Yo recuerdo el día que estuvimos solos en...

"¡Qué tendrá que ver cómo se llame, con que escapase de la isla o lo que hicierais con él! ¡Matadle de una vez! ¡Ah, cómo he esperado este momento!"

Todos se prepararon para matar a Jackie de las más variadas maneras: la clásica, una pistola; la bruta, con las manos; la de la USA profunda, con lazo; la Kill Bill, tocando en cinco puntos mortales; la exótica, con un bumerán; la de Barbarrosa, lo más rápido posible, la Son Goku, lanzando ondas vitales. Qué variados eran todos.

"La sangre de la mu...mu...jjj..." dijo, o más bien intentó decir, Jackie.

"¡Mujer!" dijo Ojochungo.

"¡Eso, muchas gracias!" dijo Jackie "Eso, que su sangre no ha funcionado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?"

"Ah, porque estaba escondido allí detrás observándolo todo" dijo Jackie. Barbarrosa no pareció sorprendido ni preocupado por tal revelación. Era una estupidez pensar (que Jackie podía haberles seguido o algo por el estilo)

"Típico tuyo" murmuró "¿Sabes de quién es la sangre que necesito?"

"Bueno, para eso habría que pedir pruebas de ADN y otras cosas que..."

"No tengo tiempo. O sí o no"

"¡Siempre tiene que ser todo como tú digas! Por eso lo nuestro no funcionó" refunfuñó Jackie "Bueno, vale. Sí" dijo después de ver la mirada asesina que Barbarrosa le echaba. Es que el pobre hombre llevaba una vida muy estresada.

En un camarote del Korremasketu, Lizzie intentaba, con muy poco éxito, vendarse la mano tal y como había visto que lo hacía la Barbie enfermera. Guille la observaba con cara de tonto, porque no tiene otra.

"¡Estas vendas no son rosas! ¡Y tampoco tienen dibujos de Bratz!" protestó Lizzie aún peleándose con ellas. "¿Será que las blancas son más difíciles de poner?"

"No zabía quel coloh tubiera que ber" dijo Guille.

"Está claro que tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte" dijo Lizzie.

"¡SÍ, SÍ, DEHDE LUEGHO!"gritó Guille. Luego se recompuso y preguntó con cautela "¿Cómo cuáleh?"

"Como que sí que importa que una cosa sea rosa o no" dijo Lizzie. Guille frunció el ceño, frustrado. Como Lizzie lo estaba poniendo más nervioso con sus vueltas a la venda, le cogió la mano y empezó a ponérselas él. Lizzie le miró las uñas. Bah. Era una estúpida venda blanca. Que manchara lo que quisiera.

"¿Por qué tuviste que ir a salvarme?" protestó Lizzie "Era un barco superguay, y su capitán más"

"Querían matarte" dijo Guille, ligeramente preocupado por ese hecho.

"¡Qué va! ¡Era todo un juego! ¡Como en las películas! ¡La sangre es toda de mentira! ¿Por qué querría alguien matarme?" dijo Lizzie. (¿Hace falta dar más motivos que su simple existencia? Los ciudadanos de Puerto Levadura, por ejemplo, ya tienen sus motivos)

"Lla, llo tanbién melé preghuntao" contestó Guille.

"¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?" preguntó Lizzie.

"A ná toavía". Normal. "Pero zeghuro que la sanghre nos de mentira".

"Jopé, qué superfastidio, no entiendes nada" dijo Lizzie "Pero no te preocupes. Es súpernormal. Es porque estás megaocupado pensando en mí".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo le sábeh?" preguntó Guille muy asustado, con la babilla colgando y poniéndose rojo. Antes, con la roña, no se veía que se ponía rojo.

"Tranquilo, si ya te digo que es súpernormal que pienses todo el tiempo en mí, osea. No hay nada más guay en lo que pensar."

"¡Qué fuerte, tía!" dijo Guille, asombrado ante las revelaciones de Lizzie.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Lizzie, con el sol brillando en su cara al pensar en que Guille empezaba a parecerse a ella.

"Náh, funlapsus" berreó Guille" Que... zí, tené razón"

"Sí, osea" dijo Lizzie.

"Bueno, eh que llo...últimamente...estao pensando mushas cósah...y creía queran algho máh, pero si son normáleh...pensaba sobre tó dehdel día que me dijihte lo de los sueñoh..."

"Ah, sí. Ya sé. Fue ayer. No he vuelto a soñarlo desde entonces, aunque es muy divertido pegarte con un palo".

"Si tú lo díseh..."

Guille empezaba a emocionarse con la mano de Lizzie entre las suyas, y tenía prisa por seguir subiendo, aunque no se atrevía.

"Guille, yo...tengo que decirte una cosa"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Guille ya emocionado. Lizzie se llevó una mano al pecho. Guille se emocionó más aún. Lizzie sacó la pluma. Guille se desemocionó.

"Te la robé el día que te pegué con el palo".

"Érun reghalo de mi padre. Creí que me lebían robao las ratas...¿Pó qué lo cohiste?"

"Total, porque estabas prácticamente muerto, osea, ¿no? ¿Para qué lo ibas a querer? Aunque no murieras, habrías seguido siendo súperpobre. Yo la necesitaba para ser más rica todavía"

Guille estaba casi en shock debido a todo esto. ¡Lizzie había esperado OCHO AÑOS para eso! ¿Y se lo decía ahora? ¡Ocho años para insinuarse y ahora viene con la tontería del medallón!

**Asaltageriátricos**: Este ha sido nuestro maravillosísimo último capítulo juntas (que no revueltas) físicamente hablando (no penséis maaal) Y aunque no viene a cuento, os vamos a comentar los regalos que nos hemos hecho. Por mi cumple, la Asaltacunas me regaló una botella de vodka VACÍA, lo que explica por qué no entendí nada de lo que me dijo cuando me trajo los regalos. Y me dio algo increíble, algo que en mis largos años de vida (20 asquerosos años recién cumplidos, que no son tantos) jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que alguien me fuese a regalar jamás. Sí, queridos lectores, es eso mismo que vosotros estáis pensando: un TARRO DE TIERRA. Y me hizo mucha gracia, pero... entonces miré mi mesilla de noche y me acordé: ya me habían regalado **otro** tarro de tierra. Imaginad mi cara cuando vi mi pobre mesita de noche, con dos tarros de tierra y una botella de vodka vacía encima... También me regaló un marco para fotos, con una foto de Jackie y Guille (jaja) pero eso después de la botella de vodka vacía y el taro de tierra, pierde importancia. El vodka es porque me pasé una temporadita en Rusia, no por que no me guste beber ron. Bacardí con lo que sea, esas cosas. La cuestión fue que yo me pregunté: ¿Qué le puedo dar a esta tía? ¿Con qué le puedo hacer la puñeta? Y entonces se encendió una bombillita sobre mi cabeza, como una lucecita de navidad, ¡Tín! como un timbre de microondas. La transacción económica perfecta: un tarro de tierra tiene el mismo valor que un MONO INMORTAL, o eso decían en la peli y como la peli es nuestro dios (reverencia) no vamos a contradecirle. Además, le regalé una brújula igualita a la de Jack, para que nunca me pierda de vista (oooooh) Además, traía de regalo una figurilla de Jack y una isla de Lego, con barril de ron y tesoro, y palmera. Le falta el mico, pero es de Piratas, no de Maricas. La cuestión es que las dos estamos contentas, sobre todo porque ella se va lejos de mí, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAH (No, no es verdad, estoy muy tiste, pero nunca lo dirré) Yo tengo DOS tarros de Tierra y ella un mono (de peluche) inmortal. Reconocedlo, disfrutáis con las notas en que contamos nuestra vida.


	22. Chapter 22

**Asaltacunas:** (Asaltageriátricos también, pero ahora no está para compartir conmigo el placer de escribir esta nota). POR CIERTO, ¡DEJA DE DEJAR REVIUS; OSTIA! Q ERES AUTORA!!! COÑO YAAAA!

Exabruptos aparte, gracias a Whisperina, a Ethel I. Bonnie, que esperemos no desaparezca jamás, a Isis y a Ceres StrifeKeelh. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! A ver si los desaparecidos aparecen de nuevo, como AYA K, que hasta ahora había sido la más fiel…También me gustaría dar las gracias a Víctor, a Zel, a Mótarkil y a Ángel, que dejaron revió a otros capítulos, pero como nunca llegarán a éste (bueno, quizá Angel sí) nunca sabrán que se lo he agradecido. Bueno, para terminar ya con los agradecimientos, que esto parece una gala benéfica, os diré que la Asaltacunas se ha pasado a la otra parte, es decir, ahora le mola más lo de Asaltageriátricos.

Jackie, debido a cuestiones que ahora quedaban en el pasado, no había tardado nada en llegar hasta el camarote de Barbarrosa, que tan bien conocía él. ¡Como que había sido el suyo! Observó tristemente que la decoración había cambiado mucho (snif, snif), casi no había nada rosa. Sonrió para sí mismo, recordando que Barbarrosa siempre había pensado que con la barba era suficiente. Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía. De fondo sonaba "Antes muerta que sencilla." (pero bajito, o nos habríamos intoxicado nosotras)

"Jackie, tal vez podrías dejar de observar MI camarote con la boca abierta y continuar la conversación donde la dejamos".

"Tal vez" replicó Jackie sin cerrar la boca después.

"Todavía no he entendido muy bien cuál es tu objetivo".

"Recuperar MI barco y MI tripulación, por supuesto" replicó Jackie. Barbarrosa sonrió, pensando en lo fácil que era siempre sacarle la información.

"Es MI barco y ES MI tripulación AHORA".

"No sabes cuántas cosas he aprendido" sonrió Jackie, y bailó tres o cuatro pasos al ritmo del estribillo.

"Ni me gustaría saberlas" replicó rápidamente Barbarrosa. Él sabía bailar mejor.

Jackie no había entendido todavía el objetivo de Barbarrosa al llevarle a su habitación, había malinterpretado sus intenciones ya me entendéis;) Así que Barbarrosa lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Me vas a decir el nombre que necesito o no?"

"Sí, claro" dijo Jackie "Pero aún no he pensado cuándo"

"Bueno, pero me lo vas a decir. O te quedarás para siempre en la isla en la que te abandoné la primera vez mientras YO navego con MI tripulación y MI barco".

Jackie Bufó. Su tripulación, ¡Ja! Ya le gustaría..."Tendrás que confiar en mí" dijo Jackie acercándose peligrosamente a Barbarrosa "De los dos yo soy el único que no se ha amotinado así que sólo podemos confiar en eso. Pero supongo que tengo que darte las gracias, porque si no me hubieras traicionado, engañado y abandonado en una isla con un móvil sin saldo, ahora estaría tan maldito como tú".

"Jackie, tú no necesitas estar maldito".

Antes de que Jackie pudiera pensar cómo quitarle la razón a Barbarrosa, que no podía, se interrumpió la melodía de Antes muerta que sencilla y se oyó jaleo en cubierta. Barbarrosa se levantó iracundo:

"¿¡Se puede saber POR QUÉ habéis apagado la música!? ¿Es que nadie os ha explicado nunca la importancia de la banda sonora?"

"¡Eso, eso!" gritó Jackie apareciendo por detrás.

Uno de los maricas se explicó:

"¡Capitán, nos acercamos al Korremasketu!"

Barbarrosa cogió su catalejo, y en lugar del Korremasketu, se encontró con una ampliadísima panorámica de Jackie.Mmm, qué poros más limpios... Se notaba que utilizaba a diario una exfoliante y una hidratante de Nivea... Barbarrosa se moría de envidia.

"Por favor, hace mucho que no jugamos a eso, Jackie. Si te quedas ahí no puedo ver el paisaje. Míralo qué bonito, el mar, con sus gaviotos y sus peces."

Jackie no se movió. "Se dice gaviotas"

"¡Apártate de mi vista!" rugió Barbarrosa. ¡Pero cómo se atrevía a contradecirle?

"Mira, hacemos una cosa" dijo Jackie despreocupado, cogiéndolo del hombro en plan amistoso (amistoso, ¿eh?, no ninguna otra cosa) "Alzamos la bandera rosa..."

"Será la blanca, ¿no? La rosa está en la tintorería."

"Bueeeeno, lo que tú digas" contestó Jackie, mosqueado " Alzamos la bandera BLAAANCA, Salto con mi superestilo al Korremasketu, y convenzo a esos cazurros para que te devuelvan el medallón?"

"No cambiarás nunca, jackie, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Eres un pelín timorato"

"¿Me estás llamando timador? Gracias, gracias"

"eeehh... Bueno, la cuestión es... estooo... Bueno, eso, que es más fácil torturarlos con música del Fary y registrarlos mientars se retuercen por el suelo..." Barbarrosa puso ojos maliciosos y se frotó las manos, "Muahahahahaaaa"

"Oigh, cuando estábamos juntos no te reías así... Qué miedo..."

Jackie se apartó del paisaje, maldiciendo para sí lo bien que le conocía Barbarrosa, que siempre había sido capaz de leerle la mente sólo con mirarle a través del catalejo.

En el Korremasketu, Lizzie había dejado a Guille a solas para que éste se diera un baño en roña fría, y ella subió delicada y parishiltonamente a cubierta, donde todos se afanaban en dirigir el barco mientras Piggs daba órdenes sin que nadie le hiciera caso alguno.

"¿Qué está pasando? Osea, ¿es que en este barco no se puede tener una conversación privada tranquilamente sin que todos empiecen a gritar? ¡Este barco es de mi súperpapá, osea!"

"La Perla Arcoiris nos está alcanzando" replicó Virginia María olvidando el discurso anterior.

"¡Mentira cochina!" chilló Lizzie "¡Ésta es la nave más súperrápida del Caribe!"

"Decídselo cuando nos hayan cogido" dijo Virginia María.

Lizzie se asomó a la cubierta y refunfuñó:

"¡Osea, me parece súperfuerte! ¡Tanto dinero de MIS vestidos invertido en este barco y ahora resulta que hay uno más rápido! Qué mal, súpermal, osea, lo peor." La cara de Lizzie mostró una mueca, y dijo en voz baja, compungida "Si... ¿Y si alguien se entera de que hay un barco más rápido que el de mi papá? Quedaré como una pobretona..." Lizzie dejó escapar una lagrimilla...

Como ni Jackie ni Guille estaban allí, nadie le hizo caso. Lizzie miró hacia el otro lado, frustrada., y vio un banco de arena.

"¡Jolines! ¡Y ahora encima nos vamos a quedar ahí parados en esa arena, esperando a que lleguen sin poder seguir adelante! ¡Jo! ¡Yo me quiero ir a mi casa!" Y se sentó en el suelo (sobre un kleenex para no mancharse) y se quedó enfurruñada. Después recordó que en su casa la esperaba un papá socialista, y se calló un ratito. Sin embargo, Virginia María ya estaba pensando.

"No tenemos que tener mucha ventaja, sólo la suficiente" dijo Piggs, que ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con ella.

"¡Aligerad la nave, de proa a popa!"

"¡Tirad todo lo que no sea necesario!" gritó Piggs.

Todos se dirigieron a tirar las bombas y todo eso que hace falta para asaltar un barco, en lugar de empezar por los tenedores y el ron. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiraría un ron de tan alta calidad por la borda? ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiraría CUALQUIER ron por la borda? De pronto un chillido cruzó el aire.

"¡OSEA SÚPERFUERTEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ESTO ES UN ATROPELLOOOOOOO! ¡MI PAPÁ TE LO HARÁ PAGAR CAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Virginia María miró hacia el lugar del que venía el grito, donde hace unos segundos había estado Lizzie.

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Virginia María a Isis, que sostenía a Lizzie, que pataleaba, en alto "¡Es la hija del gobernador!"

"Piggs ha dicho que tiremos todo lo que sobra" replicó Isis, confundida, mientras Lizzie seguía tirándole del pelo y pataleando, gritando "¡Bájame, bájame, que me bajeeeees, osea! Eres una, eres una... ¡Hortera!"

"Ya veo" dijo Virginia María "Piggs quería decir _casi_ todo lo que sobra".

"Ah..." dijo Isis, visiblemente descontenta. Las otras chicas se acercaron y ayudaron a Lizzie a bajar. Después las cinco se fueron a seguir tirando las bombas por la borda, comentando que era una pena que Lizzie chillara tanto.

En la Perla, Barbarrosa en seguida vio lo que se proponían en el Korremasketu y empezó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro para que se dispusieran los cañones. Todo el mundo empezó a prepararse, intentando sacarse a Jackie del medio. Aquí vienen un montón de frases "técnicas" sobre navegación que no tenemos ni idea de lo que significan, así como múltiples gritos de desconsuelo. Arrastrar cañones conlleva en riesgo de romperse una uña, y, claro... remar también conlleva eso. Y yo me pregunto Si es un barco embrujado a vela, rodeado de niebla, ¿Para qué necesitaban los remos? ¿Os imagináis a una tripulación de Maricas remando?

En el korremasketu, nuestra inestimable (y un pelín... cazurra) tripulación de reviuadoras tuvo la maravillosa idea de lanzar los cañones por la borda. Muy bieeen, así me gusta, nos está persiguiendo un barco armado hasta los dientes, lleno de Maricas, y tiramos justo todo lo que nos defiende, muy bieeen, chicas. Después de esto os despediremos, majas... pero por favor, seguid dejando reviús y os recontrataremos.

Ahora viene un "tralevin" (no sabemos qué es eso, pero es lenguaje técico y queda muy bien) en que observamos cómo la Perla Arcoiris, con sus Arcoiris y sus notas musicales, se acerca peligrosamente a la popa del Korremasketu, con aviesas intenciones, jiejiejie. En el Korremasketu, miran entre expectantes y angustiados cómo se acerca lentamente a su... espalda. Los más débiles se dejan llevar por el ritmo de la música...

De pronto, Guille apareció, cubierto de roña fría, muy relajado y tal. En este momento de la película, Guille se pone a decir cosas obvias, tan obvias, tan obvias, que no sabemos qué hacer con ellas.

"A lojj cañoneeeeeeeeee" Berreó Guille con su encanto "Defendé buestros traserooooos"

Piggs lo miró, irónicamente, con su cara de "a mí no se me habría ocurrido nunca" Guille mantuvo su mirada de "Zoi máj lijto que túuuu" y sacó la lengua para burlarse. Piggs comenzó a decir chorradas sobre meter clavos y cristales en los dos cañones que quedaban, ¡como si éstos no se atascasen! Pero, claro, Piggs no iba a dejar que Guille se burlase de él. Acto seguido, aparece uno de los tripulantes ¿metiendo un candelabro en un cañón? Ehhh, bueno, otro al paro...

Aquí vienen muchas escenas con pinta de importantes, con nuestra gran banda sonora "Antes muerta que sensilla". Barbarrosa haciéndole cariñitos a su urraca, los Maricas remando, etc. Se puede ver cómo la Perla Arcoiris cruza como un cohete americano las aguas, acercándose al Korremasketu. En él, Lizzie se asusta.

"¡Ala! ¡Todas vuestras tontitas ideas no han servido para nada! ¡Jo! ¡Parad el barco, que yo me bajo!"

"¡Pero será niñata! ¿Qué te has creído?" Dijo Piggs. Total, nadie le hacía caso, da igual lo que dijese.

"No, noh, ay que satisfasé loh deseo de la señá lizz.." Guille vomitó por la borda, por tratar de decir un nombre tan pijo.

"¿Qué te he diiicho, superguille? ¡No me llames señora, que me haces vieja!"

"Enga, frenando, Virginia María"

"Estás loco. ¡Los dos lo estáis!"

"Locos como Jackie" Dijo Piggs. "Echad el anclaa"

"Echando el ancla" gritaron todos aquellos de la tripulación que no bailaban y que no habían sido despedidos. Reestructuración de plantilla le llaman ahora.

El ancla se engancha en una roca muy maja del fondo del mar, y el barco empieza a girar. Lizzie empieza a gritar "Que me quiero bajaaaaaaaar" aunque nadie le hace caso. El barco gira tres veces sobre sí mismo, y todos se marean, mientras que los de la Perla Arcoiris se parten de risa, Jackie incluido. Cuando se quieren dar cuenta, está un barco a la altura del otro, frente a frente, cañones contra cañones... mmm, se masca la tensión... La Perla Arcoiris comienza a lanzar sus bombas con música, sus collares hawaianos explosivos y sus sombrillas de daikiri. El Korremasketu contraataca con... tenedores, cristales y candelabros. ¿Quién ganará? Se admiten apuestas. Jackie, que se había refugiado en SU camarote para colocarse las pestañas, con tanto bamboleo, ¡Se metió el cepillo del rímel en el ojo! Empezó a lagrimearle, comenzó a corrérsele un poco el rímel, ¡horror! No contento el mundo con traerle tamaña desgracia, un tenedor gigante atravesó el camarote y se clavó en su espejo favorito.

"¡¡¡Dejadme maquillarme en paaaaz!!!" Nadie escuchó el lamento de Jackie. Snif, snif, qué triste.

¡pum, pum! ¡Bang, bang! ¿raaataaaatatratatatatatatataaaaaa? No, ratatatatataaa no, que la metralleta no se había inventado... pues, ¡Pún, pún, bang, plun, bluft, plash, chof, chof (maricas que caen al agua)! Todos los ruidos de batalla que os imaginéis, tipo esa serie cutre de Batman de los '80 (creo) En el Korremasketu, empezaron a discutir sobre la situación en que se encontraban:

"Ha sido culpa tuya"

"No, tuya"

"Nononononoooo, aquí la culpa es de él, que es gafe"

"Gafe será tu madre"

La tripulación del korremasketu empezó a pelearse entre sí, pasando completamente de los Maricas, que alucinaban. Virginia María, en el punto más álgido de la algarabía (digna de una taberna) agarró a Lizzie de forma muy poco femenina, apuntó con un tenedor a su sien (no tenían otra cosa, qué le vamos a hacer) y gritó con voz de camionero:

"¡Entreguémosla"

Todo el barco exclamó: "SÍIIIII, POR FAVOR, QUE SE LARGUEEE", coreados por parte del equipo de producción. Sin embargo, guille salió en su defensa. Le gusta ser el héroe. Se subió a un taburete y pronunció un discurso:

"Noh, omvre, noh, que en er fondo é una wena mujé" El aliento de Guille convenció a la tripulación. "Ademáh, chicoh..."

"¡¡Nooo, ya nos has convencido!!" Dijeron todos, aterrorizados.

"¡Guille, devuélveme MI supermedallón, osea, el MÍO!" gritó Lizzie con su insoportable voz.

"¿Poqué?" Contestó Guille, triste.

"Porque es Mío, y no tuyo, que tú eres superpobre"

"¿Norun rejalo?" Dijo Guille, más apenado todavía...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Berreó Lizzie, sobre el fragor de la batalla "¿Cuándo has visto a un político regalar algo? Sólo en época de elecciones, que repartimos caramelos, y ya pasaron, y ganó mi papá, y... ¡Eso, que me lo devuelvas!"

"Espera, espera. " Dijo Piggs, "Si es Guille el que tiene el medallón, ¿Por qué no lo entregamos a él?"

Piggs agarró la roña del cuerpo de Guille y apuntó a su ojo con un tenedor. Se podría haber cortado la tensión en ese instante, si no fuese porque los efluvios de Guille y su roña fresca hicieron que Piggs abandonase tal idea.

"Síh, síh, ante yó quella" Dijo Guille, haciéndose el Héroe (con mayúscula) Realmente lo que quería era ver a jackie, no sabía muy bien por qué pero... necesitaba verlo urgentemente, y la Perla Arcoiris le parecía el mejor lugar para su encuentro. De repente, Guille comenzó a tocarse... por todas partes... la pierna derecha, la rodilla izquierda, el ojo izquierdo, la oreja derecha...

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntó Piggs "¿Qué haces?"

"Er medayó..." Dijo Guille, asustado. Miró a Lizzie. Lizzie le devolvió la mirada, como diciendo "Como no lo encuentres superrápido, te mataré superlenta y superdolorosamente, osea, sí" Guille, que entendió la mirada, comenzó a babear de gusto ante tal idea... Entonces se dio cuenta de que Lizzzie jamás lo tocaría para matarlo, que para eso están los lacayos, y se marchó a grandes zancadas burreras en búsqueda del Medallón Perdido (nota mental de las autoras, escribir una novela sobre ello, jajaja) Guille llegó a la escalerilla que le conducía al camarote en que había estado antes con Lizzie. Había... agua. Mucho agua... limpia... en el suelo... "urgh" pensó Guille. Se dio la vuelta, para berrearle a alguien que bajase por él. Pero recordó a Lizzie... Él tenía que ser su Héroe... "Diooos, voi a vomita" pensó en voz alta Guille. Bajó un pie al primer escalón. Un pez pasó bajo él. Agua limpia... "Tenjo caserlo" Se dijo Guille en voz alta de nuevo. Acercó un pie al agua, y el pez se murió. Se fue flotando, boca arriba, tristemente... Guille se sintió poderoso. ¡"Guillermo el Matapeces", sí, ése era él! ¡Ya tenía su nombre de Héroe! Uno de los miembros de la tripulación, "sin querer", lo empujó, y Guille cayó al agua con un gritito poco masculino, tipo los de Rachel en "friends". Me niego a poner la onomatopeya por un simple motivo: los grititos de Jackie han hecho casi desaparecer la letra I de mi teclado.

A todo esto, la Perla Arcoiris continuaba lanzando sus collares, sombrillitas, etc. Barbarrosa lanzaba gritos de ánimo a sus Maricas, del tipo " Adelante mis bravos" "Adelante muchachos, que tendréis vuestra recompensa" "Adelante mis machotes" "Preparáos para el libertinaje" y otras cosas que es mejor no poner porque la parodia es para mayores de 13, no para mayores de 18.

En ese momento, Ojochungo y Gollum tuvieron la maravillosa idea de apuntar. Bueno, y eligieron apuntar hacia el palo mayor uno de sus supermaxicollares de flores. ¡Y acertaron! Se cargaron la base del palo mayor, y... y el palo mayor, obviamente, se cayó. ¿Hacia dónde creéis que se cayó?

Tantantantaaaan, conoceréis la respuesta en próximas entregas de... Maricas del Caribeee.

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: Bueno, éste es nuestro regalo de Reyes, para que veáis qué majas somos. Escribiríamos más, pero nos espera el turrón y los polvorones. (¡Y mi cerveza! Dice la Asaltageriátricos) Aya K, ¿¿¡¡¿¡Por qué nos has abandonado??!!!! Snif, snif, buaaaah, buaaaah. Vuelve, a dejarnos reviús vuelve, por caridaaaaad. (Poner música de Turrones "no tengo ni idea") Arrr, nuestras marineras, alzad la mesana (creo) y tirad del ancla, que el viento de las Azores está cerca, así a lo mejor recuperaréis vuestros puestos en nuestra tripulación. Feliz año a todos, menos a los que nos leéis, porque como no sabemos cuándo volveremos a actualizar, será un año muy triste, pues lo pasaréis sin nuestra maravillosa y excelsa parodia. (jeje, qué fisnas estamos hoy, ¿no?)Bueno, como decimos los coruñeses, que os cunda.


	23. Chapter 23

**Asaltacunas: **AYA K, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Por qué me has abandonado? ¡Si yo te quiero! Claro que en este momento quiero más a Ethel I. Bonnie pero sobre todo a Isis, que no deja de preguntar una y otra vez cuándo voy a actualizar. Gracias a julene y a mótarkil por leerlo, aunque no lleguen aquí aún… Y bueno, a Exasperada, que me imagino que no volverá a pasarse por aquí, le diré que lamento que no le guste pero que hay que ser muy cobarde para no dejar ni siquiera el e-mail. (Y si lees esto, qué haces leyendo algo q no te gusta??) Qué más…FALATN 33 DÍAS PARA EL ESTRENO MUNDIAL DE AT WORLD'S EEEEEEND!! Lo único que no me voy a enterar de nada porque tendrá que ser en alemán...

El palo mayor cayó en el segundo peor sitio donde podía haber caído: justo impidiéndole a Guille la salida de las bodegas, donde estaba buscando lo más rápidamente que podía el medallón. (Recordemos que las bodegas se estaban inundando de agua limpia). Por si os estáis preguntando qué sitio podía haber sido peor que ése, evidentemente, en cualquiera de las uñas de Jackie/Lizzie.

Jackie estaba asustado de todas aquellas cosas que volaban a su alrededor amenazando sus pestañas, su pelo, sus uñas, sus órganos vitales y su vida (necesariamente por este orden), así que decidió que tenía que huir inmediatamente de allí y pasarse al Korremasketu, donde seguramente caerían menos OVNIs, o a veces OVIs, como la petaca de Piggs. Aprovechando la confusión, que así Barbarrosa no le vería, Jackie agarró la cuerda que sostenía uno de los tripulantes de la Perla (algunos aún estaban bajo el influjo de su encanto, constató satisfecho). Se preparó para pasar de un barco a otro cual Tarzán: se subió a la cubierta con al cuerda agarrada entre las manos, miró a la cubierta del otro barco…y pensó que estaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, ahora no podía volverse atrás, ¿qué iba a pensar el hombre que estaba a su lado?

Se armó de valor.

Respiró hondo.

Contó tres.

Saltó.

"¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!"

Más que Tarzán, la mona Chita saltó de la Perla al Korremasketu. Desgraciadamente, la petaca de Piggs se cayó al agua en el proceso, debido a lo cual no la volveremos a ver más. Jackie, después de recuperarse de una poco elegante caída en medio de la tripulación real, se dirigió corriendo a Lizzie:

"¡Por fin alguien que me entiende! ¿Dónde está el medallón?"

Lizzie le miró con muy mala cara, aún seguía enfurruñada, y Jackie había dicho lo peor que podía decir.

"El medallón es mío, eso que te quede súperclaro, tío, osea".

Lizzie quiso pegarle a Jackie, pero Jackie había aprendido de Manuel y Arturo, y la detuvo justo a tiempo. Menos mal, porque Lizzie le iba a pegar con la mano en la que Barbarrosa la había cortado (lo cual demuestra otra vez lo poco útil que es el Pantene).

"¿Y dónde está mi querido Guille?"

Entonces Lizzie recordó a Guille, cosa que hasta entonces ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

"¡Guille!"

"¡Sita Zapatero!" se ve que por fin alguien le había comentado el tema del cambio de padre de Lizzie. Probablemente Bush y Aznar. Guille ya estaba, literalmente, con el agua al cuello.

"Dile AHORA a cualquiera que levante lo que tiene atrapado a Guille" ordenó Lizzie a Jackie.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, alguien se llevó a Lizzie tirándole…del pelo.

"¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Que me ha costado tres horas este peinado! ¡Que me sueltes te digooooooooooooo!"

"¡Sita Zetapé!" dijo Guille con su último aliento antes de que el nivel del agua rebasara su cuello.

Mientras tanto, la urraca de Barbarrosa, que era el único ser que iba a lo interesante, había robado el medallón antes de que Guille recordara que tenía que cogerlo. Volvió volando obedientemente hasta el hombro de Barbarrosa, pero cuando Barbarrosa intentó coger la pluma, la urraca apartó el pico. Jackie se había escabullido y vuelto a la Perla, viendo que las cosas en el Korremasketu no iban nada bien. Barbarrosa intentaba coger la pluma mimando a la urraca, pero ni caso, ésta no le dejaba.

"Venga, Jackie, bonita, no seas así, que quiero tener la pluma…Venga, anda, Jackie, guapa, que me hace falta…No seas así, te daré el resto de los tesoros…Anda, Jackie, por favor, devuélveme el medallón…"

"Pero si no lo tengo" dijo la voz de Jackie a los pies de Barbarrosa. Barbarrosa le miró despectivo, intentando recuperar su dignidad.

"Perdona, pero estoy hablando con mi urraca. La llamamos 'Jackie'". Continuó suplicando a la urraca, que finalmente cedió ante las promesas de tesoros mayores y sobre todo más brillantes "Caballeros, vuelve a haber esperanza para nosotros".

Alguien prendió pólvora para volar el Korremasketu.

La tripulación del Korremasketu se encontraba casi al completo en poder de la de la Perla. Digo casi al completo porque Guille había muerto de exceso de limpieza y no se encontraba, por tanto, con los demás. Gollum daba vueltas alrededor de la tripulación, gritando emocionado. Barbarrosa, sin embargo, le interrumpió rápidamente:

"Si a alguien, sea quien sea, de cualquiera de las dos tripulaciones, se le ocurre volver a jugar a las siglas, os cortaré en tiras y os usaré de cinturón"

"O.K." contestó alguien.

Los libros de historia nunca se atrevieron a escribir lo que Barbarrosa hizo con esa persona.

De pronto, el Korremasketu explotó. Lizzie gritó horrorizada. Con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos, (ella no se había dado cuenta justo hasta ese momento de todo lo que necesitaba a Guille) increpó a Barbarrosa:

"¡Barbarrosa! ¡Es todo culpa tuya! ¿Y ahora quién me va a seguir a todas partes haciendo todo lo que yo le diga? ¿Con el permiso de quién, me gustaría saber, osea…? ¡Guille!" comenzó a sollozar.

Barbarrosa, como ocupado capitán de barco, no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías.

"La última vez te aprovechaste de todo lo que había en mi barco. Ahora es justo que nos devuelvas el favor" y sin más contemplaciones la empujó con el resto de la tripulación. Lizzie siguió gritando en un tono de voz tan agudo que tan sólo Jackie y la urraca podían comprenderla. En ese momento, unos bufidos que provenían de algún lugar indefinido interrumpieron lo que fuera que Barbarrosa estaba pensando. Una mano que a todos les resultó más o menos conocida emergió en cubierta, seguida de otra mano, después otro bufido. Incluso Lizzie dejó de gritar, a ver qué pasaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo, muy mojado, Guille se subió a la cubierta. Aún pasaron unos momentos antes de que nadie dijera nada, debido al estupor de los maricas y los jadeos de Guille, que buscaba aire después de subir al barco y nadar desde el recién explotado Korremasketu.

No me preguntéis cómo lo logró. Es un misterio que Guille aún guarda para sí mismo. Probablemente, es porque es uno de los héroes de la película, el que se lleva a la chica y la simpatía del espectador (lector en este caso), y pasa de ser humilde a ser increíblemente rico. Así que escapar de un barco que explota en el cual estabas atrapado tampoco necesita mucha aclaración.

"¡Guille!" gritó Lizzie emocionada.

"¡Suéltala!" ordenó Guille, apuntando a Barbarrosa con un móvil que no estoy muy segura de dónde había sacado, más que nada porque era el de Jackie, y no sé cómo se le olvidó.

"¡Sigues limpio!" gritó Lizzie emocionada. Guille hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero como queriendo dejar ese tema.

"¡Es verdad!" dijo Jackie, seguido por un murmullo de admiración.

"¿Qué te propones, chico?" preguntó Barbarrosa, seriamente intrigado.

"¡Que la suelteh! ¿No tele disho ya?"

"Bah, sólo tienes un móvil del año de la pera, y nosotros somos toda una tripulación. Aunque usaras la antena que sale disparada, sólo moriría uno de nosotros".

"Por favor, no hagas nada absurdo" suplicó Jackie a Guille. Guille, siempre obedeciendo, apuntó a su cuello con la antena.

"Vosotros no. Sho sí"

"Ah, menos mal" dijo Jackie "Ya estaba temiendo por mi móvil". Lizzie le apretó una mano para confortarle (tan prontoo?? Esto no era en la segunda??)

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Barbarrosa. Por lo menos, si le llamaban a declarar por la muerte de alguien en su barco, tenía que saber el nombre. Jackie, temiendo por su móvil o en todo caso por el mal uso del mismo, se adelantó:

"No es nadie. Es un chico que me encontré en un basurero y me lo traje conmigo".

La expresión de Barbarrosa cambió de la seguridad al asombro asustado y por último a la incredulidad. Se echó a reír.

"No pensarás que me voy a creer que TÚ te metiste en un basurero"

"Nunca sabes las vueltas que da la vida"

"Es séto" dijo Guille, aún apuntando a su yugular con la antena "Me yamo Guille Martillo. Mi padre era Guillermo Martillo, _el Mocasines_."

"¡NO!" gritó Ojochungo "¡Es su fantasma que ha venido a perseguirnos!"

"Los fantasmas no existen" replicó Barbarrosa, más interesado ahora en Guille.

"¡Que me mato, que me mato!" gritó Guille, cada vez más emocionado por tanto protagonismo después de toda la peli en segundo plano.

"¡No, no lo hagas!" gritó alguien. Probablemente alguna fan que se nos coló.

"¿Queréis dejar de decir tonterías de una vez?" gritó Barbarrosa, desquiciado.

"Es lo que se suele decir cuando alguien dice que…"

Barbarrosa ignoró a esta voz anónima y siguió su guión tal y como se lo habíamos entregado.

"Dime qué es lo que quieres"

"¡Que la suélteh! ¡Po teséra ves!"

"Sí, eso ya lo sabía" replicó Barbarrosa.

"Méno mal" dijo Guille.

"¿Algo más?"

"¡MI MÓVIL!" gritó Jackie.

"¡La tripulación!" gritó Piggs.

"Ah, esho…la trilupasión no sufrirá dáñoh morale ni físicos de ninghuna clase" (esto, que quede claro, lo aprendió Guille en uno de los múltiples juicios a los que había asistido para testificar a favor del señor Braun).

Barbarrosa lo pensó. Sabía que su tripulación se volvería loca si aceptaba eso último. Pero le convenía.

"Muy bien".

Pocos minutos más tarde, Lizzie se paseaba contoneándose de un lado a otro de la tabla. Para subirla habían tenido que convencerla de que aquello era un pase de modelos, y ella se lo había tragado todo. Ahora Barbarrosa se preguntaba seriamente cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en deshacerse de ella, porque se estaba poniendo nervioso con tanta idiotez toda junta en su barco. Todos los maricas, incluida la tripulación de Jackie, coreaban en voz alta.

"¡Barbarrosa! ¡Dijihte que la ibá soltá!¡Que la dejaríah libre!"

"¡Yo me siento muy libre!" protestó Lizzie sin dejar de mover las caderas.

"Bueno…" dijo Guille "siendo así…" Entonces pareció pensar, sí, PENSAR, durante un microsegundo, y después le susurró algo al oído a Barbarrosa.

"Claro, por supuesto" contestó Barbarrosa tras reflexionar brevemente "Lizzie, querida, creo que ese vestido que llevas no te deja moverte con libertad suficiente"

"Oh, no hay problema" contestó ella "La moda es lo que tiene"

"De todas maneras, creo que me lo quedaré"

"No es necesario" dijo Lizzie, olvidando su pase de modelos por un momento, pero intentando mantener, con dificultad, su tono cordial. ¿Estaba Barbarrosa intentado robarle el vestido?

"¡Vámoh, quítatel vestío!" gritó Guille, echándolo todo a perder.

"¡Que no, que es mío!" insistió Lizzie, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

"¡Barbarrosa, dame tu espada!" gritó Guille, ya descontrolado.

"¡NO!" chilló Jackie.

La pelea no tardó en desatarse. Guille forcejeaba intentando encontrar la espada de Barbarrosa, Jackie forcejeaba intentando apartar a Guille chillando, Lizzie también chillaba incoherencias, todos los demás jaleaban. Ahora, como en aquella serie de Batman que daban hace unos diez años, la pantalla se pone de colorines con frases estúpidas como "¡Pum!" "¡Bang!" "¡Toma castaña!" "¡Ay!" "¡No le tires del pelo!" "¡Mi nariz!" "¡TENGOL VESTIOOOO!" y otras muchas hasta que termina la violencia. La violencia terminó cuando la pelea se movió hacia la tabla, provocando que Lizzie cayera al agua de manera muy poco elegante, como todo lo que le ocurre por accidente. La pelea se paró en seco.

"¡Sitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" gritó Guille, con el vestido aún en las manos "Aún ta caliente"

"¡Por fin!" dijo Barbarrosa aprovechando para desembarazarse de él. "¡Ahora Jackie! ¡NO dejéis que escape! ¡Oh, cómo he esperado a revivir este momento!"

"Pensé que ya lo habríamos superado" dijo Jackie, que no había podido escapar siquiera. Eso le pasa por meterse en el medio de las peleas.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie…" dijo Barbarrosa tan tiernamente que consiguió que Jackie tuviera aún algo de esperanza "¿No te has dado cuenta? Es la misma isla de la que te hicimos gobernador en nuestro último viaje"

"No me hiciste gobernador" protestó Jackie.

"Era sólo…"empezó Barbarrosa.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE VOLVIERAS A MENTIRME!"

"Por favor" dijo Barbarrosa "tiradlo al agua de una vez".

"¡MI MÓVIL!" insistió Jackie.

"¡Sí, sí, dadle el móvil y al agua de una vez!"

Las órdenes de Barbarrosa fueron cumplidas en menos que canta un gallo.


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:** Antes de nada, deciros que volvemos a ser dos, como Cáceres y Badajoz. Asaltacunas y Asaltageriátricos vuelven juntas a la carga, con renovadas fuerzas y con la promesa de escribir borrachas para que sea más divertido... ¡Para nosotras! Jajajajajaja. Otra cosa más, una pregunta para Ethel I.Bonnie... ¿Aya K es amiga tuya? ¡Que nos celamos! En el último reviú que dejaste, dijiste que Aya K te quiere más a ti, y... jos... Si la conoces, ¡Dile que vuelva! Nos lo merecemos, ¿no? ... Ya sabemos que no, pero lo pedimos igual. Pos otro lao, saludos a todos los que dejais reviún (GRACIAS, GRACIAS) Con cada nuevo reviuador somos más felices que Lizzie con un collar de diamantes rosas nuevo. ¿A que somos fáciles de contentar? Por cierto, si aquí jackie parece más inteligente, es sólo en comparación con Lizzie. Disfrutad del capítulo.

A ver, hagamos memoria... Tenemos a Jackie y a Lizzie solos en una isla desierta. Obvio, ¿no? ¿Cuántas islas habitadas habría en la época? Hhmmm... bueno, vale, bastantes, en muchas de ellas había oro de piratas, en otras estaban las sedes de tiendas de moda, la Fábrica de Líquido Verde y Asqueroso... Pero ésta no lo era. Estaba desierta. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Que había arena, agua, cocoteros...

Jackie estaba de pie en la orilla, mirando apenado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (el rímel ya estaba muy mojado, daba igual que fuese "guaterprúf", el agua salada es muy corrosiva) mirando al horizonte, mirando cómo Barbarrosa se marchaba con SU barco. (El de Jackie)

"Es la segunda vez que veo a ese hombre desaparecer en la lontananza con mi barco querido..." una triste lágrima corrió pos su terso rostro de poros ultralimpios, para caer en el frío mar... qué poético... (Compren Clean & Clear, ¡eficacia asegurada en tres días!) (ya, ya...)

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lizzie, que no se había enterado de nada.

"Es la segunda vez que veo a ese hombre desaparecer en la lontananza con mi barco querido..." repitió Jackie, un poco picado.

"Aaaahhh... ¿Eso es bueno o malo?" preguntó Lizzie, muy curiosamente.

"¡Estoy llorando!" Jackie se sorbió los mocos "¿Tú qué crees?"

"Yo también estoy muy megasúpertriste... me he dejado el minibikini nuevo en mi supercasa... Pero bueno, no importa, seguro que por aquí puedo comprarme uno superchupi."

Jackie la miró, a través de su cortina de pestañas lagrimeadas, con cara de... pero qué boba es la tía.

"Esto es una isla desierta" aclaró el capitán Jackie.

"No... no está desierta... ¡Mira qué palmeras más chulis!"

"Desierta quiere decir, entre otras cosas, que no hay nadie, que estamos solos y que, por lo tanto, no hay nadie que pueda abrir una tienda"

"¿Eso quiere decir que en las tiendas de moda voy a tener que escoger yo misma mi ropa?"

"¡No! ¡¡Quiere decir que no hay tiendas!! ¿Quieres dejar de recordarme un hecho tan traumático? ¡¡No te das cuenta de que yo esto ya lo he vivido antes!!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lizzie, que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

"PUES QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE NO HAY TIENDAS, ¿QUIERES..."

"PERO CÓMO VOY A SOBREVIVIR SIN TIEEEEENDAAAAAAASSSS, BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" coreó Jackie a Lizzie, demostrando lo profundo de su desesperación.

Lizzie, como siempre fue "culo veo, culo que quiero más bonito" (y no hablamos de la silicona, aunque también) se puso a berrear, para nuestra desesperación, todavía más alto que Jackie.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Con sus gritos, consiguieron hacer estallar una botella con mensaje que había en la playa. Por si alguien le interesa, el pergamino de la botella ponía "Hola, Soy Jackie. Os habéis olvidado de mí. ¿Vendréis a rescatarme, verdad? Venid pronto. Muchos besos, Capitán Jackie"

Jackie, al oír a Lizzie por encima de su voz, pensó que no podía permitir que esa niñata le copiase su "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" con copirait, único, patentado, y con derechos de autor. ¡La denunciaría ante la SGAE! ¡Malditos piratas! Jackie cogió tanto aire que se tragó una mosca sin darse cuenta, y se preparó para berrear un "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" todavía más agudo e irritante (¡¡joder, que me quedo sin tímpanos!!) Y bueno, así continuaron hasta que Lizzie se puso verde y Jackie morado. Hacían juego, muy de los '80, que están de moda. Lizzie, ya deshidratada, y viendo que pese a sus penetrantes e insistentes gritos no venía ninguno de sus sirvientes, decidió probar otro método. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte, como Paris en la cárcel!

"Bueno (snif, snif) Jackie... y ¿cómo sobreviviste en este horrible horrible lugar?"

"No lo hice..." Respondió Jackie, enigmáticamente. Lizzie esta vez no entendió nada. Normal, nosotras tampoco. ¿Qué demonios querría decir? "Bueno, una parte de mí se murió en este mismo lugar..." lagrimeó un poco... "Aquí murieron mis esperanzas de tener un bolso de Carolina Herrera... Aquí mismo reflexioné sobre las cosas importantes de la vida... Si te fijas un poco, aun está la marca en la arena..." Jackie señaló un sitio, y se sentó en él "Aah, tan cómodo como siempre..."

"Yo no tengo marca..." interrumpió Lizzie, con un rastro de envidia en el tono.

"Aah, pues a mí me llevó muchas horas de estar aquí sentado... ¡No puede conseguir cualquiera una marca tan duradera!"

"¿Cómo que no? ¡Servicio! ¡A mí el servicio!"

Se hizo un silencio... Entonces, Lizzie fue consciente de que estaba realmente sola con Jackie...

"Jackie... ¿Me haces una marca? Porfaplís..."

"¡Con lo bien que estoy yo en la marca... ¡Hazte tú una!"

"¿Yooooooooo? ¿Haceeeeeeeeeeeer?" Lizzie se desplomó al suelo como un montón de silicona... digo, como una piedra.

"Bueno", Pensó Jackie "Cuando se despierte, ya tendrá la marca hecha..."

Lizzie se despertó mucho rato después. Ante ella ardía un gran fuego.

"¡Me has mentido!" berreó elegantemente Lizzie "¡Sí que hay tiendas! ¿Dónde has comprado ese supermegafuego?"

"Lizzie, cariño, cielo... El fuego, como muchas otras cosas, se HACE. ¡Por favor, no te desmayes de nuevo! ¡Ya lo he hecho yo, ya está!"

"Aah... vale... siendo así..." Lizzie "pensó" que Jackie era un buen sirviente. "Jackiiieeee..."

"¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Cuéntame un cueeeeentoo..."

"¡Pero si te acabas de despertar!"

"Ya pero... es que mi papuchi era un Poco Parado... Y seguro que tú sabes cuentos de Maricas, los suyos eran de cómo contar tres votos donde hay uno"

"Bueno. Te contaré una historia imaginaria..."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Pues que me la he inventado!!"

"Aahh. Qué superlisto eres, Jackie" dijo Lizzie, acercándose peligrosamente. Jackie se sonrojó.

"Bueno, bueno, pero soy igual de listo si estás algo más lejos..." Al fin y al cabo, Lizzie era una mujer... de plástico, pero mujer. "Bueno Lizzie, una vez yo estuve en esta misma isla, en este mismo hueco... y hablé con mi amigo imaginario: Dios."

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh... "dijo Lizzie, metida en el papel de oyente. "¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Pues me dijo muchas cosas..." Jackie comenzó su historia. Y ahora pasamos a estilo directo con Dios, porque al fin y al cabo, es el creador de todas las cosas (excepto esta parodia, que es NUESTRA). Se lo merece.

Jackie estaba tumbado, preocupado en hacer una marca en la arena. Entonces, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba...

"Jaaackiiiiie, Jaaackieeeeeeee"

Jackie pensó, emocionado, que Barbarrosa volvía a él, arrepentido. Era lo que había estado soñando durante tres largas noches... largas y solitarias, claro. Abrió los ojos, y no vio a nadie. Eso quería decir que Barbarrosa no estaba allí... snif, snif.

"Jaaackiiiiie, Jaaackieeeeeeee" escuchó de nuevo.

"¿Quién eeeeees?" Preguntó a la nada infinita...

"Oye, sé un poco más amable, que este no es tu móvil"

"¿Cómo sabes que no tengo mi móvil?" preguntó Jackie, con sospechas en su mente. "¿Me lo has robado tú? ¡Que tengo números muy importantes en mi agenda! ¡Y los mensajes de amor de... bueno, nada..." Jackie dejó resbalar otra lagrimita solitaria...

"No, Jackie... Yo puedo proporcionarte otro móvil exactamente igual, con todo su contenido intacto."

"¡¡¡PUES LO QUIERO YA!!"

"No, Jackie... todo en esta vida hay que ganárselo con sudor. El mundo funciona a través de un sistema complejo, de castigos y premios. Así lo organicé Yo..."

"¿Y quién es ese Yo?"

"¿Quién va a ser? ¡Yo! ¿No me conoces? Pues sí que he creado una criatura respondona, si..."

"No, oye, en serio que yo no..."

"Jackie, Yo soy Dios."

"Aaahhh... ¿Cuál?"

"¿Cómo que cuál? ¡El Único y Verdadero! ¡El creador de Adán y Eva! ¡El Creador del Universo!"

"Bueno, bueno... pero en mis múltiples viajes por el mundo he encontrado gente que cree en muchos dioses, en Mahoma, en Alá, en un tipo gordo sentado llamado Buda... O, incluso, en nada..."

"¡¡¡Aaaaah, sacrílego!!! Te mereces el Infierno!"

"Aaah... ¿Tú como llamas a estar solo en esta isla, sin rímel, sin Barbarrosa, sin mi lima de uñas...? Si tan poderoso eres, ¿Por qué has dejado que Barbarrosa me hiciera creer que me amaba? ¡Y me ha traicionado! ¡Se ha llevado mi Perla Arcoiris!" Jackie empezó a llorar y berrear.

"Algo habrás hecho, Jackie, hijo mío... Yo creé el sistema, pero funciona automáticamente desde hace varios siglos. ¿No has leído mi libro? 'Y el séptimo día descansó...' Pero en ningún momento dice que me reincorporase al trabajo."

"Aah... ¿Y cómo se llama a lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Turismo?"

"Obviamente: una isla desierta dejada de la mano de Dios, cocoteros, aguas azules y cristalinas..."

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu mano?"

"La dejé de sustituta, protegiendo el botón rojo del Apocalipsis..."

"Entiendo..." Dijo Jackie, poniendo cara de pensar "¿Y no tiene que ir al baño ni nada?

"¡Es una mano, por favor!"

"Aah... ¿Cómo has sabido lo que estaba pensando?"

"¡Te lo he dicho! Además, soy Dios, yo lo sé todo..."

"Jo, qué guay... si yo pudiese saber qué piensa mi Barbarrosa..." a Jackie se le escapó otra lágrima solitaria...

"Bueno, yo podría decírtelo, pero no entra dentro de los planes del Destino. Darte tal conocimiento me obligaría a rescribir unas treinta páginas, y se me ha olvidado ir a la papelería a comprar un boli."

"Cachiiis" Jackie le pegó una patada a una piedra, como un niño pequeño.

"¡A ver! ¡Que nos salimos del tema! He venido a darte personalmente una buena nueva..."

"¡¡Mi queridísimo Barbarrosa va a venir a buscarme!! ¡Sí, lo sabía!"

"¡Que no te quiere, pesado! ¿A que ya no te lo digo?" respondió Dios, un poco hasta las narices... "¿Quieres un Dios contento o enfadado?"

"Tampoco veo mucha diferencia..."

Un tremendo vendaval azotó la isla, rizándole el pelo a Jackie.

"¡Vale, vale, vale, quiero un Dios contento, valeeee!"

"Eso está mejor... Ejem, venía a decirte que sólo tendrás que pasar aquí, dejado de la mano de Dios, tres o cuatro días. Si para entonces sigues vivo, y no te ha picado alguna de mis preciosas arañas venenosas, alguien vendrá y te salvará..."

"¿Alguien? ¿Quién, quién...?? "Jackie no perdía la esperanza.

"¿Crees que no sé lo que estás pensando? Pues no. Vendrá quien siempre viene en mala hora: alguien a repartir folletos. Resulta que en Puerto Levadura se está llevando a cabo una intensísima campaña electoral, y que curiosamente tú estás censado allí. Como mi coleguilla Rajoy no quiere que Ningún, pero Ningún ningún ciudadano votante se le escape, te encontrará y te traerán sus folletos. Te aviso: para salir con vida, deberás pasar una última prueba: leerle su proyecto para Puerto Levadura."

"Dios no me ama... y Barbarrosa tampoco... No voy a sobrevivir a esto..."

"Bueno, bueno, Jackie, tranquilo... que esta vez sólo tiene diez páginas por las dos caras. Bueno, ya está, eso era todo. Que te vaya bien. Me voy a buscar una isla realmente desierta, estoy cansado. Dale un saludo a Barbarrosa de mi parte, lo volverás a ver..."

"¡¡¿¿Cuándo, cuándo...!!??"

"Jackie, una sola palabra más y tendré que rescribir el destino, y ya te he dicho mucho. Ale, que me voy. "

Y Dios se fue...

"Y así fue como conseguí salir de la isla, gracias a tu papuchi Rajoy."

"EX – papuchi. Me ha dejado en manos de un Socialista... Oye, Jackie... ¿No podrías hablar otra vez con Dios? Las elecciones ya han pasado..."

"Pues no me dejó su número de móvil, aunque..."

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS" empezó a berrear Lizzie. "DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS"

"No creo que eso le guste" dijo Jackie, bajito. "Miiira, Lizie, no cualquiera puede hablar con Dios, es un hombre muy ocupado, mujer... Sólo habla con los elegidos..."

"¿Y entonces, por qué no ha hablado conmigo?"

"Porque no tienes nada interesante que decir" pensó Jackie, pero no lo dijo. Dijo, sin embargo: "Estoooo... según un sencillo procedimiento lógico se deduce que no eres una de las elegidas..."

"Aah... jo... vale... Jackiiieee..."

"¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" alargando más la "e" que antes en su vida... él prefería alargar la "I".

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, Lizzie se quedó dormida. La última frase de Jackie había agotado todos sus recursos. La Tranquilidad regresó a la Isla, y Jackie se durmió también.


	25. Chapter 25

**Asaltacunas: **muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviú, especialmente a Ethel I. Bonnie, Tinkerbell-Miley-Lindy (LINDY?? por qué no Lizzie?), e Isis (el 14 te toca collejón, y no precisamente virtual). Ah, y mención especial a Rihanna, por destacar que SANIDAD ADVIERTE QUE LEER ESTE FIC PROVOCA ATAQUES INCONTROLABLES DE RISA. SE RECOMIENDA NO LEER ANTES DE ENCOTNRARSE CON GENTE NORMAL.

La Tranquilidad no duró mucho en la isla. Por la mañana, unos gritos masculinos despertaron tanto a Jackie como a Lizzie.

"¡Señor, están aquí! Tenía usted razón."

"Fino oído que tiene uno..." repuso el esclavo del Comodón. "Solamente ese "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" podría despertar al Comodón Pikolín. Ordenó que buscásemos la fuente de tal perturbación sónica"

"¿De qué?"

"De tal berrido."

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOS, ERES SUPERMEGAGUAYYYYYYYY" gritó Lizzie al cielo. Jo, además superrápido, ¡Qué megaguay! ¡Dios, te invito a una fiesta en la piscina de la isla privada de papá!"

"Debe tener una insolación" dijo Venus, preocupado "Le está hablando a un amigo imaginario..." Venus sacó un papel, y se puso a la diestra de la hamaca transportable del Comodón, para hablar en su nombre. "Señorita Zapatitos, es un honor ser su salvador"

Y todos, en amor y compañía, regresaron a bordo del Korremasketu. Y claro, lo primero que hizo Lizzie fue protestar.

"JOOO, PAPÁ, ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ LAS VELAS NO SON ROSAS????? Sé que he sido mala, pero esto es mucho castigoooooo... ¿Por qué me has traído a estos criados? No tengo confianza con ellos, y son muy feos... Yo quiero ver a Guille..."

"Pero cariñito, Guille... "empezó Zapatitos.

"¡Que no! ¡Yo quiero ver a Guille! ¡Él hace todo lo que yo quiero! ¡Jo!"

"Pero cariñito, mi vida, mi cielito rosa... Mira, aquí hay muchos hombres dispuestos a hacer realidad tus deseos... No sé, el hijo de Chávez... o... ¡Puedes quitarle al Principito Felipe a la plebeya esa... Leticia... ¿Y el Comodón? El Comodón es un buen partido... El mejor de todos. Para ser exactos, es de mi partido. Compadezco grandemente a la familia de Guille (si es que tiene), el destino del valiente muchacho es lamentable, como lo fue su decisión de abandonar un honrado y dignísimo puesto de trabajo dentro del Ministerio de Sanidad Pública, para partir en búsqueda de absurdas aventuras que no pagan el palacio en que se merece vivir mi niñita linda..."

Esto hizo dudar a Lizzie momentáneamente, mirando a los criados... Pero ¡si eran una panda de desconocidos!

"¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Guille! ¡Quiero a alguien que me siga como un perrito faldero, y ninguno de ésos lo hace! ¡Osea, no! ¡Jo! ¡Papá malo, papá malo! Y si no, y si no, voy a... IIIIIIIIHH..."

"¡¡NOOOOOOOO por favooooorr!!" gritó Venus, tentado de tirarse por la borda. "¡Que no griteee! ¡Haremos lo que sea!" Y la tripulación asintió. "¡Yo seré su perrito faldero!"

"¿Un hombre sin ningún título ni futuro en la marina?" pensó Zapatitos.

"¡No! Antes, antes... ¡Me casaría con el Comodón Pikolín! Por lo menos tiene chalé en la playa y en la montaña..."

"¿De verdad, Lizzie?" preguntó Zapatitos. ¡Por fin, los presupuestos de Puerto Levadura se iban a librar de la niñata pija esa! ¡Por fin, un Puerto levadura Rojo y Socialista! ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Qué felicidad…! Zapatero se sintió casi orgásmico.

Por suerte se contuvo.

"De verdad" confirmó Lizzie. Al fin y al cabo, el Comodón tendría criados que la atenderían sólo a ella, y Guille y Venus al fin y al cabo, no. De todas maneras, no sería lo mismo que tener a Guille… ¡sería como tener 30 Guilles!

"¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" gritó Jackie, también embriagado por la felicidad. Deberíamos mudarnos todos a Puerto Levadura, con lo felices que son todos. Jackie continuó entusiasmado "¿Cuándo te casas? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con los preparativos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir iglesia y cura? ¡Pongamos una fecha ya mismo! ¡Esta noche te diseñaré el mejor vestido del mundo! ¡Te regalaré algo de mi rímel extrafuerte! ¡Pero dime cuándo! ¡Podemos buscar el mejor restaurante de Caracol! ¿Las flores de qué color las quieres? ¿Qué música quieres poner?"

"Deberías estar triste porque TÚ nunca vas a casarte con ella" espetó Venus, deseoso de detener semejante explosión y verborrea. "Además, todos los detalles son tarea de los criados de la señorita, no de un marica como tú. Tú nos llevas a Tortuga y si no te callas"

Jackie miró al suelo, ligeramente avergonzado. En realidad, todo su entusiasmo se debía a que si Lizzie se casaba con Pikolín, él tendría a Guille TODO PARA ÉL SOLO. Sin compartir ni alquilar ni esas cosas que la gente hacía en Caracol.

"¿Está claro, Jackie?" dijo Lizzie "Muéstrate avergonzado de no querer casarte conmigo"

"Bueno, por una parte es una pena perder a alguien tan afín a mí…" admitió Jackie.

"Mucho mejor" dijo Zapatero.

El director vuelve a saltar aquí, lo que un día destrozará mi ordenador de tanto movimiento, y nos muestra una sucia mazmorra de bodega de barco, donde la tripulación de Jackie se apiñaba, no tan incómodamente, vigilada por Ojochungo y Gollum.

"CCOO" dijo Ojochungo.

"Eso no vale" dijo Piggs desde la celda"La prohibió el gobierno de Rajoy por confusa".

"IESs" siseó Gollum.

"Interminables Estupideces Sin Sentido" contestó Piggs.

"¡Idiota!" le increpó Ojochungo "¡Quiere decir Ineptos En Sociedad, y no es culpa de Gollum que tenga que sisear!"

"Sin insultáh" dijo Guille, conciliador. "Mocasines"

"Esssssss demasiado larga" escupió Gollum.

"No, vamos a probar…"dijo Ojochungo "Ayudadnos si queréis… MOCASINES… Mmmmm… Mierda…"

"Mierda Oculta…"siguió Gollum. Guille comprendió que nadie había entendido a qué se refería.

"Mierda Oculta Con…"siguió Piggs, entusiasmado, ya que no jugaba hacía años. Guille le lanzó una mirada asesina. Entonces Piggs comprendió.

"¡AAAAAH! ¡El Mocasines!"

Entonces Gollum y Ojochungo también comprendieron:

"¡AAAAAH! ¡El Mocasinesssss!"

"¿Conosisteis a mi pare?" preguntó Guille, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, sin darle tiempo a Piggs a meter baza, que tenía cara de fastidiado porque le habían interrumpido el juego.

"Sí le conocimossss. Nunca le sentó bien lo que hicimosssss con Jackie. Tenían una relación especial" El brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Guille se convirtió en sorpresa. ¿Jackie le había dicho la verdad? "Por eso te envió la pluma. Dijo que merecíamossssss estar malditos y que debíamosssss permanecer malditosssss"

"Idiota" se rió Ojochungo.

"Mira quién fue a hablar" replicó Piggs. Ojochungo tuvo que reflexionar sobre la respuesta, y cuando se le ocurrió una ya era demasiado tarde para decirla. Gollum ya había seguido con la historia.

"No le pareció bien al Capitán"

"Diles lo que hizo Barbarrosa" interrumpió Ojochungo.

"¡Lo estoy…contando…YO!" chilló Gollum. Se lanzó a por el ojo de Ojochungo.

"¡NO, GHOLLUM!" gritó Guille "¿Qué le pazuál tesoru?"

Eso hizo que Gollum se calmara y dejara el ojo chungo de Ojochungo en paz.

"Barbarrosa metió en un cañón los mocasines de El Mocasines".

"Los mocasines del mocasines" se rió Ojochungo.

"Tonse…Si sólo fueron lo mocasine…¿cómos que mi pare ta muehto?"

"Era una metáfora, la parte por el todo" explicó Piggs. Guille le miró como si entendiera. "Que metieron a tu padre en el cañón" aclaró Piggs.

"Aaaaaah" dijo Guille.

"La última vesss que le vimosssss se hundía en el fondo del mar. Entoncesssss descubrimosssss que sólo con su sangre podríamosssss detener la maldición".

"Epera, epera" dijo Guille. Piggs tuvo que apartarse de él porque podía oír los oxidados engranajes de su cerebro funcionando "Tonse mi pare…sistaba maldito"

"Sí, sí, claro" dijo Barbarrosa, que acababa de bajar a buscar a Guille.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi pare nos marica!" exclamó Guille, rebosante de júbilo, alegría y buen humor.

"Bueno…." interrumpió Barbarrosa.

"¡YUJUUUUU!" gritó Guille.

"Pero en realidad…"dijo Barbarrosa.

"Yuju" dijo Guille, mirando muy serio a Barbarrosa y dando a entender que no quería oír más del asunto.

Justo a la entrada de la isla de Pere Cida varias barcas llenas de hombres aguardaban bajo la luz de la luna el momento adecuado para atacar a los maricas y rescatar a Guille, tras lo cual el Comodón sería un hombre casado y por fin tendría una excusa para vivir de rentas el resto de su vida, con lo cual sus hombres ya no tendrían que transportarle nunca más ni escuchar día y noche sus ronquidos. En realidad, la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible y se empezaba a hablar de amotinamiento y de por qué no lo habrían dejado en la isla desierta, con lo feliz que hubiera sido. Daba igual de lo que hablaran, él no se enteraba más que de algunos inconexos pasajes. Como nadie intentaba poner un poco de orden, Jackie decidió tomar la iniciativa. Si conseguía que le dejaran hablar con Barbarrosa a solas, tal vez pudiera conseguir lo que todos querían...claro que inmediatamente tuvo que corregirse a sí mismo y reconocer que él sólo quería una cosa. Aún. Después de tantos años, Barbarrosa seguía siendo especial.

"Eh, muchachos..."dijo Jackie, interrumpiendo los planes de amotinamiento "Tengo un plan. Por qué no dejáis que sea yo el que arregle esto? Volve tranquilamente al barco. Yo me ocupo de todo. Yo les conozco y me harán caso" dijo Jackie, sin poder pensar otro argumento mejor.

Los hombres le miraron dubitatitvos.

"No, no" se escuchó de pronto. Todos buscaron la fuente de tan extraña, aunque decidida oposición. Descubrieron con asombro que provenía del Comodón "Ahora que me habéis traído hasta aquí, dejadme dormir tranquilo,nadie va a aninguna parte.

Jackie contuvo un chillido. Venus le había prohibido expresamente en el abrco que chillara a menos de diez kilómetros del Comodón (ahora entendía por qué). Lizzie y él se habían aburrido como ostras. Hablando de Lizzie, a ella la habían dejado en el barco, porque las chicas del siglo XVII no se lanzan a la aventura con los machos como ella, a menos que hiciera como en la segunda peli y se disfrazara de hombre. Pero nuestra Lizzie, evidentemente, no tenía pensado disfrazarse de hombre. Nunca. Jamás. En su vida. Esta y la siguiente. El caso es que, a pesar de no querer disfrazarse de hombre, estaba empeñada en ir buscar a Guille ella también, para asegurarse de que siempre la seguiría cual perrito faldero, pero tenía que buscarse una excusa, porque hasta ella sabía que estaba fatal comprometerse con un hombre y luego salir desesperada en busca de otro. Aunque fueran cuestiones de servicio. Pronto empezó a discutir con Venus, empleando lo que le había dicho Barbarrosa en un capítulo de cuyo número no quiero acordarme:

"Esos piratas están malditos! Son todos maricas, osea, intentarán seduciros!"

"No pretenderéis que me crea semejante estupidez" dijo Venus. Curiosamente, todos intentan mantener su (inexistente) heterosexualidad a flote en este fic.

"No, ya, es que es súper fuerte, pero te lo tienes que creer, porfaplís. Déjame ir, a mí no me querrán seducir" (sí, había aceptado esta triste verdad).

"Hasta que se rompa la maldición entonces, cómo os defenderemos después?"preguntó Venus, temeroso de poner en situación de peligro a la futura señora Comodona y que eso pudiera arrojar por al borda (y quizá nunca mejor dicho) todos sus planes de amotinamiento y liberación del Comodón.

...Lizzie empezó a sacar planos detallados de la isla de Pere Cida, con la situación exacta de cada joya y a elaborar un complicado plan de huida de emergencia...

"Oye, Venus" chilló Lizzie.

Venus se despertó, y sus sueños de huidas fantásticas quedaron destrozados.

"Te ordeno, osea, que yo te lo mando" dijo Lizzie autoritaria "que me lleves".

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"Que no"

Como veis, Lizzie no había cambiado anda en absoluto en diez años y seguía utilizando los mismos métodos que a los ocho. Sería porque funcionaban.

"No, lo siento, Lizzie Superguay. No puedo permitir que todos nuestros planes fallen ahora" dijo Venus, dejando a Lizzie encerrada en su camarote chillando mucho, sin preguntarse ni una vez, por supuesto, de qué planes hablaba Venus.

En la isla de Pere Cida, todos los maricas se afanaban en los preparatorios para acabar con la maldición, lo que significa que Barbarrosa estaba con Guille delante del cofre de las plumas y todos los demás observaban atentos. O bueno, casi. Gollum había empezado a bailar frenéticamente, poseído por la emoción, y Ojochungo daba palmas alrededor. Los demás gritaban emocionados "Sangre! Sangre! Sangre!" Guille también estaba empezando a contagiarse del entusiasmo, cuando Barbarrosa elevó su voz por encima del griterío de la multitud (qué bonito, a que sí?) y comenzó su discurso, bien pensado y elaborado:

"¡Lo que empezó con sangre..."

Griteríos emocionados inundaron la caverna.

"...terminará con..."

"Ejem" tosió alguien en primera fila.

"¡Jackie!" berreó Guille "Ghrita con nosotros!"

"Es imposible" dijo Barbarrosa.

**Asaltacunas:** y hasta aquí el capi 25. Ya queda poco, a lo mejor para las navidades que viene consigo acabar el fic, ya veremos. Bueno, aviso ya de entrada que variaciones, segundas partes y/o plagios de mi fic serán flameados sin piedad. Pero a mí dejadme un review, que tengo 99 y quiero llegar a cien, y eso significará una media de cuatro revius por capítulo, no está an mal...ideas para aumentar MI número de reviús: sobornad a vuestros amigos con chuches para que lo lean. Por cada reviú de vuestros amigos recibiréis...eeeeeemmmm...una muestra verdadera de barba rosa de Barbarrosa.


End file.
